Help, Police, Murder
by Softkitty55
Summary: Willy Wonka's tour does not go as planned, he will use any of his creations to punish his lucky winners for their flaws. The candyman's dark and twisted side is eventually revealed. The lucky winners desperately try to escape Wonka's trap before it is too late. Based on the 1971 version. Note: I do not own Willy Wonka or anyone else in the story, they belong to Roald Dahl.
1. A Golden Day?

The day was October 1, 1971, when two stories flooded the media worldwide. In Florida, the Magic Kingdom opened its doors to excited tourists for the first time. Elsewhere in the world, it was also the day when Willy Wonka, the famous and reclusive candyman invited five lucky children into his factory. The children were the first known humans besides Wonka himself to enter the mysterious factory in 15 years.

A large crowd of people and news anchors from all over the world surrounded the lucky children and their chaperones. A band played polka music not too far from Charlie Bucket, the child who found the last golden ticket just one day prior. He was overwhelmed by the crowds and the media. He was not used to all of the attention. He felt himself shake with both excitement and nervousness.

"Are you alright Charlie?" his grandfather Joe asked him.

"Yeah! Of course!" Charlie replied with a weak smile.

Charlie looked around his surroundings. Violet Beauregarde, the third child to find the ticket and her used car salesman father sat next to him, both admiring the attention they received from the media. He could see Mr. Beauregarde attempting to advertise his business. Violet rolled her eyes and nudged him.

"Come on dad! For Heaven's sake it's my show! Hi Cornelia, how are you sweetie? How's this for a stretch?" she sweetly stated as she took her record-winning piece of gun out of her mouth and stretched it with her teeth.

Charlie cringed with disgust and looked over to see Mike Teevee, easily the youngest of the children, clad in a cowboy costume loudly yelling at the cameraman:

"Hey mom, we're on TV! Hi everybody in Marble Falls! Hi Billy! Hi Maggie! Hi Fishface! How do I look?"

Mike then stood up and egotistically pointed his toy gun at the camera. Next to the Teevees was Augustus Gloop, the largest child and his mother. Augustus was chowing down a powdered donut. Charlie could see his mother saying something to her hungry son and he immediately stopped eating the donut.

At the opposite end of where he and Grandpa Joe sat was Veruca Salt, dressed in a fancy mink coat and her father. She whispered something to her well-dressed father as she let out a menacing smirk.

Before anyone realized it, the clock struck 10 o'clock and the bell inside the factory rang. Everyone paused and listened to the bell ring many more times, all waiting for the reclusive candyman. All five children and their chaperones rose from their spots. Charlie's heart raced with excitement. He completely blocked out Violet's loud chomping nearby.

The factory door swung open and seconds later, a tall man sporting a purple coat and beige pants, along with a gold bowtie and a brown top hat walked out, limping with a cane. The frizzy-haired candyman slowly trudged towards the gate. Everyone's excitement faded upon seeing Wonka's frail condition. Silence filled the air.

When he reached the door, he dropped his cane and tumbled facedown onto the floor. Rather than landing, he did a somersault and stood upright. The entire crowd applauded and cheered. Charlie let out a huge smile.

"Welcome my friends, welcome to my chocolate factory. Would you please come forward?" Wonka warmly asked the lucky children as they and their respective chaperones darted towards the candyman.

"Get back you! Come on Veruca sweetheart!" Mr. Salt yelled as his daughter shoved Augustus towards the crowd to reach the front of the line.

Charlie heard Mrs. Gloop yelling at the Salts in German. He did not care that he wound up being the last one in line. All that mattered to him was the fact that his longtime dream was about to come true. Wonka kindly smiled at the children.

"Welcome. It's nice to have you here. I'm so glad you can come. It's going to be such an exciting day. I hope you enjoy it. I think you will..."

Once all of the children introduced themselves and handed their golden tickets, Wonka gestured the group inside. The polka music and the cheering resumed as they all stepped into the chocolate factory.

After the door was closed, the dull-gray room was dead silent. The cheering and the polka music were no longer heard.

"These are funny-looking coat hangers." Mike remarked as Wonka instructed the group to hang their coats on hand-shaped holders.

Veruca screamed when the holder snatched her mink coat.

"Nothing alarming here, do not worry..." Wonka told her in a calm manner.

When the group began to walk towards the next room, Wonka suddenly swung his cane in front of them, nearly whacking Violet and her father.

"Strike that. Before we can proceed, it has come to my attention that only the children can participate in my tour..."

"But Mr. Wonka- the tickets said that each winner could bring one guardian and no one else..." Grandpa Joe protested, somewhat paraphrasing it.

Wonka paused and grabbed his chin.

"Hmm...You are quite right sir but there has been a slight change. The workers got a tad nervous about all of these people coming today. So I decided that since the children are my lucky contestants, they will be the only ones who can see the rest of my factory..."

"Not Mike! He's not old enough to be by himself! He's only nine! Mr. Wonka, can I at least come with?" Mrs. Teevee pleaded, tightly grabbing her tiny son by shoulders.

"If you won't let him join us, then he will therefore be disqualified from the tour..." Wonka sternly told her.

"I can keep an eye on him! I'll make sure he'll be okay!" Charlie piped up.

"Why thank you young man, I appreciate your concern." Mrs. Teevee replied, still not convinced by the last minute change.

"Veruca sweetheart I do not like this. Let's g-"

Before Mr. Salt could finish Veruca aggressively backed away from him.

"I want to stay! I'm not a child anymore! You are a rotten father and you always make things difficult!" she snarled as she loudly stomped her foot.

Wonka slightly smirked at the girl's tantrum.

"Mom, I wanna check this place out. I bet there's at least a TV here!" Mike whined.

Mrs. Teevee sighed.

"Very well then. Now you behave yourself or you will watch the news for a week!"

Mike's bright blue eyes widened in horror at the thought of being deprived of his favorite violent western TV shows and being forced to watch the dreadfully boring news for a whole week.

"If anything goes wrong, I will call my lawyer!" Mr. Beauregarde threatened.

"I apologize for the inconvenience. Since you will not see the rest of my factory, I have a sample of my soothing pineapple rum flavored taffies. They have been tested and no adverse side effects were reported." Wonka explained to the chaperones.

He handed each adult a round tan-colored taffy.

"How the bloody hell are these soothing? This is just plain taffy! I don't believe in this rubbish!" Mr. Salt snapped.

Wonka glared at him.

"I can assure you that as you put it, is not plain taffy. It'll sooth your tight nerves and you will be relaxed, as if you are on a beautiful beach. Take a bite."

As the adults began to eat their taffies, Veruca huffed to herself.

"Hey daddy! I want a soothing pineapple rum taffy! NOW!" she barked.

"It's for the adults only you twit! Weren't you listening?!" Violet shouted with annoyance.

"Excellent. Now that the grownups have their samples, it's your turn my dear children. Just follow me to the next room and you will find my wonderful creations. Goodbye, Auf Weidersehn, farewell my dear chaperones...' Wonka told the adults as he led the children towards the next room.

Charlie turned back to say goodbye to his grandfather.

"Bye grandpa. I'm sorry you can't come. I'll let you know what happens when everything is over!"

Grandpa Joe gave his grandson an awkward smile and hug.

"Okay Charlie, please do... This stuff is heavenly. I wish I could have another taffy..." he replied, no longer nervous.

He sounded and appeared to be drunk, which alarmed Charlie.

"Come on! I want to go in now!" Veruca's shrill voice shrieked from afar.

Charlie bolted away from the now relaxed adults and joined the rest of the children


	2. In a world of pure imagination

Charlie nervously followed Wonka and the other children into the next room, staying close to Mike and Augustus. The door behind them automatically closed. The room looked no different than the first, excluding the hand shaped coat holders. The children faced large golden drapes and a red carpet stand below it. Wonka stepped onto the stand and paused.

"Now... would you all kindly step up... here..." he instructed as he tapped his cane onto the red stand.

All of the children obeyed the candyman and eagerly waited. Wonka pulled the drapes aside, revealing a lengthy contract with handwriting that shrunk each sentence.

It began:

" _Whereas the management cannot be held responsible for any accidents, incidents loss of property or life of limb..."_

Charlie was confused as he read it.

"I didn't know we had to sign anything," he stated.

"Accidents? What kind of accidents?" Mike wondered out loud.

"I can't see what's on the bottom!" Violet snapped.

Wonka turned around and jabbed his cane towards her.

"Violet, you first!" he happily declared.

As Violet dashed to sign the contract, Veruca aggressively shoved her away.

"How dare you! You have no bloody right to sign before me! And neither do any of you imbeciles! I am always entitled to go first!" she declared, pointing the quill at the other children.

Wonka let out the same smirk upon the sight of Veruca's latest outburst. Veruca quickly signed the contract and tossed the quill back into the ink bottle. Violet and Mike were called to sign next.

"I saw this in a movie once. A guy signed his wife's insurance policy, then he bumped her off." Mike told the others as he signed his name.

Augustus wolfed down the remainder of his powdered donut just when Wonka summoned his name to sign. While he waited for his turn, Charlie reread the legible portions of the contract. He began to feel uneasy, especially being separated from Grandpa Joe. It was unfair to the chaperones, flying all the way from their hometowns far away, only to be left out of the experience. He was alone with five people whom he barely just met at a place where he could possibly lose a limb or even his life.

Once Wonka called his name, Charlie snapped out of his paranoia and walked towards the contract. Augustus weakly smiled at him and handed him the quill. Charlie quickly signed his name underneath Mike's signature and walked back towards the other children.

"Everyone's signed? YES! GOOD! On we go!" Wonka exclaimed as he led the children to the opposite side of the room, where a glass door decorated with black steel circles. Wonka bent over towards the lock that was embedded inside one of the circles and began to turn it.

"99...44...100 percent pure..."

The door swung open leading into a strange room covered in black and white patterns. Not a single piece of furniture, window, or door was seen. Wonka gestured the children to walk to the right side of the room. They all ran inside only to meet a thin dead end. The children all crashed into each other.

"That hurt!" Augustus yelled in his thick German accent.

"You told us to go the wrong way!" Violet added.

Wonka looked at the contestants with a wild look in his blue eyes, as if he were enjoying the mishap.

"Oh... you're right my dear girl! On we go to the other section!" he announced.

Wonka led the children to the same door.

"Hey! This is where we came in!" Mike snapped.

Wonka slightly smiled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't quite catch that. Are you sure?" he condescendingly asked Mike as he swung the door open to reveal a narrow hallway with brown doors on each side and ending with a wider door.

The room seemed to shrink as Wonka moved forward.

"Why is the room shrinking?" Veruca yelped.

"No it's not! He's getting bigger and he's gonna squash us!" Mike responded.

"Where's the chocolate? I'm starving!" Augustus whined.

"Oh really? That's the only thing that's bothering you?! How about the fact that we're all about to die here!" Violet yelled.

Wonka smirked at the children.

"Violet, I guarantee you that no one will die, my factory is a perfectly safe and joyous paradise. In fact it's the most beautiful place in the whole world. You'll see..." he gently reassured her.

Wonka pulled out a miniature keyboard and played a segment of Mozart's "The Marriage of Figaro".

"Boys and girls, the chocolate room..." he warmly told the children as he swung the door open.

Before the children's eyes was a wonderland made entirely of candy. The trees were made of candy canes, gummy bears, or small round gumballs. Gigantic mushrooms, lollipops of assorted colors and yellow daffodil bushes adorned the bright green grass. A brown waterfall cascaded into a brown river.

Charlie gaped at the room in pure awe, completely forgetting about the contract, the black and white maze, and the shrinking room. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hold your breath...make a wish... count to three..." Wonka told the children.

He then broke into song:

" _Come with me, and you'll be in a world of pure imagination..."_

He continued to sing as he led the children down the stairs. Violet admired Wonka's creation, but her happiness faded when Veruca silently shoved her. Violet shoved her back. Wonka swung his cane towards the girls to stop their fight.

" _I you want to view paradise simply look around and view it..."_ he serenaded as he gently grabbed a fistful of Mike's shaggy black hair and teased it.

Charlie could see the discomfort on Mike's face when the candyman toyed with his hair.

" _There's nothing to it..."_ Wonka finished, finally letting go of Mike's hair.

Once they finally reached at the last step, Wonka slowly bowed and the children all darted to different directions.

Charlie struggled to decide which candy he should try first before finally grabbing a yellow and green candy cane from one of the trees. He licked it and he could taste a lemon-lime flavor. It was the most delicious candy cane he ever had. He grabbed a bright orange dreamsicle flavored lollipop nearby.

Although he loved every single candy he tried, Charlie felt guilty that Grandpa Joe was not there to experience it with him. He then looked over to the other children, who were all enjoying themselves without their parents.

He could see Mike struggling to reach a gumball from one of the trees. Wonka walked past him and poked his cane at a blue gumball. The gumball burst into hundreds of smaller rainbow candies. Mike smiled and picked up several of the tiny candies.

Violet was loudly chewing a giant red gummy bear not to far from him. Augustus wolfed down several small candy melons. He eyed a gigantic pink melon and crawled towards its as he took a handful of the grass and ate it all in a manner of seconds. Before he could touch the melon, Veruca stepped in front of it, blocking his way.

"Hey! That's mine you filthy swine!" she shrieked.

Augustus looked hurt but his happiness returned when he eyed a giant red mushroom with white cream spots.

"Why is the water brown?" Mike questioned, looking at the brown river.

"My dear boy, it's chocolate." Wonka replied.

"That's chocolate?!" Veruca snapped with disgust.

"That's chocolate," Charlie remarked in wonder.

"Ten thousand gallons an hour and look at my waterfall. That's the most important thing. It's mixing my chocolate. It's actually churning my chocolate. You know, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall..." Wonka happily explained, pointing at the cascading chocolate waterfall with his cane.

Charlie grinned ear-to-ear but he was soon caught off-guard after seeing a group of tiny men with green hair, bright orange skin, and white eyebrows dressed in brown and white striped suspenders.

"Look over there, across the river! They're little men!" he yelled as Mike, Violet, and Veruca all looked at the orange-skinned dwarves.

"They can't be real people." Violet remarked.

"Well of course they're real people. They're oompa loompas..." Wonka told her.

"Oompa Loompas?" the four children exclaimed in unison.

"From Loompa Land."

"Loompa Land? That's a made up place. My mom is a geography teacher for the big kids." Mike replied.

Wonka glared at the tiny TV addict and explained the origins of Loompa Land the oompa loompas and how he rescued the whole population from the dangerous vermicious knids and when he deported them into the factory.

"Hey Mr. Wonka! I want an oompa loompa now!" Veruca declared.

Violet rolled her brown eyes and bit her lip.

"Can it you nit!?" she shouted directly at Veruca's reddened face.

"Oh, uh Augustus, please. Don't do that. My chocolate river must not be touched by human hands." Wonka stated in a calm way, as if he did not care that the boy was drinking from his precious chocolate river.

Noticing that Wonka made no effort to stop Augustus from drinking the chocolate who started to tumble into the river, Charlie bolted towards the hungry boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He pulled Augustus back towards the group. Only his hands, sleeves up to his elbows and the tip of his tie were covered in chocolate. To Charlie's surprise, Augustus politely told him, "Danke."

Wonka gave both boys a murderous look and then smiled, trying to conceal his anger.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka. I was hungry." Augustus apologized to the candyman.

"It's quite alright my dear boy. And you, I'm happy to see you did such a good deed Charlie." Wonka responded looking Charlie directly in the eyes.

Moments later, Wonka walked away from the children and met up with the oompa loompas, who also looked anxious and uneasy. Charlie could see them all discussing in a circle for a long time.

"Hey Charlie, what are they talking about?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. Maybe something to do with Augustus." Charlie replied.

The boys looked behind them to see Augustus chomping down a yellow gummy bear, completely forgetting about nearly falling into the chocolate river and Charlie sparing him. The children eyed a large, wide pipe suddenly dipped into the river, sucking up a sample of the liquid chocolate.


	3. The Sailor's Way

Wonka continued to have his serious discussion with the oompa loompas for another twenty minutes. The children grew suspicious of the candyman, not eating any candy except for Augustus who was still chewing on his gummy bear. He apperared to be unaware of his surroundings. Wonka finally left the oompa loompas and walked back towards the children.

"I am sorry for the delay my dear children," he told the children as if nothing had happened.

"Mr. Wonka, is Augustus in trouble?" Mike questioned.

"I'm a trifle deaf in my left ear so speak up," Wonka replied, completely dismissing Mike's question.

Wonka cleared his throat.

"Garçons et filles, maintenant nous allons faire grand petit voyage par bateau!"

The children exchanged confused looks.

"What did he say?" Veruca asked.

"It's something in French!" Charlie replied, remembering his French class from the year before.

"Voulez-vous entrer le Wonkatania?"

Seconds later, a small white paddle boat with a blue and white striped fringe on top gracefully rode towards the group. An oompa loompa wearing a sailor hat was driving it.

"Wow, what a boat!" Charlie cried with awe.

"Ladies first," Wonka softly instructed the children.

"That means me! And I get the front row!" Veruca declared as she violently shoved Mike away.

He let out a small yell and tumbled backwards onto the grass.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked the tiny cowboy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mike replied as he stood up.

The boys noticed that Augustus was still eating candy, with his half-eaten gummy bear next to him.

"Augustus! It's time to go on the boat!" Charlie called out.

Augustus immediately looked up and bolted towards the group, grabbing one last handful of the grass. It was gone by the time he was with the group again. Wonka gave the German boy a somewhat hostile look but smiled again. Both girls were already seated onto the benches. Veruca proudly sat on the front bench and Violet sat in the back bench, picking her nose.

The three boys climbed into the boat, noticing that the benches could only hold two people per row.

"Mr. Wonka! There's no room for me!" Mike yelped.

Wonka scanned the area to see all of the children except for Mike sitting.

"Hmm... really? Well then... I really don't know. I suppose you can sit on the floor-" Wonka replied with a lack of concern.

"You can sit on my lap if you want!" Charlie offered.

"Sure!" Mike exclaimed as he sat on Charlie's lap, who sat next to Veruca in the front bench.

Wonka sat on the edge of the boat facing Charlie and Mike. He smiled at the children.

"You're going to love this, just love it..."

The oompa loompa captain rang the golden bell and two more oompa loompas began to slowly paddle from behind. The children looked around the chocolate room with wonder and amazement.

"Charlie! There's the tree where I got those yummy candies!" Mike exclaimed as he pointed to the gumball tree with the remaining tiny candies still scattered on the floor.

Charlie smiled.

"Hey Mr. Wonka! I want a boat like this! A beautiful paddleboat is what I want!" Veruca announced.

"Cool it!" Violet snapped, loudly chewing her gum.

Augustus sat next to her, licking the dried chocolate from the river that was caked on his hands.

"This is the most delicious chocolate I've ever tasted! I want more!" he happily told Violet.

"Uh huh..." Violet responded as she cringed and looked at the waterfall.

Charlie thought it was odd that the Wonkatania only had space for four people, not five or even ten if he allowed the children's guardians to join. He wondered if Wonka knew if someone would somehow be eliminated from the tour this soon. At the same time, he wondered why did Wonka let Augustus stay after he drank from his chocolate river.

"Cool! We're going through a tunnel!" Mike yelled with excitement.

The Wonkatania was approaching a dark tunnel, not too far from where Augustus nearly plummeted into the river.

"Where are we going Mr. Wonka?!" Violet shouted.

"I don't like this tunnel!" Augustus responded, nervously gnawing his chocolate covered fingertips.

"Round the world and home again! That's the sailor's way!" Wonka yelled as the boat descended into the dark tunnel.

The Wonkatania began to speed within seconds into pitch darkness.

"We're going too fast!" Veruca cried.

"We're gonna sink and I know it!" Violet yelled.

"Faster." Wonka ordered the oompa loompas with minimal emotion in his voice.

Bright multicolored lights lit up the dark tunnel.

"What is this, a freak out!?" Violet angrily shouted.

"You can't see where you're going!" Augustus cried, biting his thumb so hard that it began to slightly bleed.

Wonka gave Augustus a wild, almost sadistic look.

"You're right my dear boy, I can't." he merely replied.

"Boy, what a great series this will make!" Mike exclaimed, not minding the wild ride.

"This is strange," Charlie remarked.

"Yeah, strange and terrific!" Mike added as he and Charlie looked at each other.

A moving image of a Godzilla-like monster suddenly appeared, which blew out fire at a city. The city was soon engulfed in flames. Its citizens were screaming in pure terror. The next image was a group of millipedes feeding on a rotting corpse.

"I think I'm going be be sick!" Augustus commented, no longer licking the chocolate on his hands.

The next image was a moving, bloody eyeball. Even Mike and Charlie were no longer enjoying the ride.

"Turn around Mr. Wonka!" Mike screamed as an image of a dead chicken appeared. A large knife decapitated the corpse and blood gushed out.

"I feel sick now!" Augustus yelled, covering his mouth.

A sinister looking bespectacled man with a scar marred on his left cheek appeared on the screen.

"Slugworth!" Charlie gasped under his breath.

The oompa loompas paddled even faster and an image of a rabid, foaming Rottweiler appeared, as if it were about to jump on the children. The children screamed in terror as Mike pulled his toy gun out and shot at the screen in self defense.

"There's no earthly way of knowing which direction we are going..." Wonka began to chant with a mad look etched on his face.

"Why is he singing?" Mike whispered to Charlie, who tightly grabbed him by the waist. Mike did not mind at all and gripped on Charlie's arms.

"There's no knowing where we're rowing, or which way the river's flowing. Is it raining? Is it snowing? Is a hurricane-a-blowing?" Wonka continued.

At that moment, it appeared that Wonka had truly lost his mind.

"Not a speck of light is showing, so the danger must be growing. Are the fires of Hell a-glowing? Is the grisly reaper mowing? YES! The danger must be growing for the rowers keep on rowing! And they're certainly not showing, any signs that they are slowing!" Wonka stated as he screamed like a lunatic.

The boat sped even more as more macabre images flooded the screen.

"I want to get out of here!" Augustus yelped, feeling nauseous.

"Quite right my dear boy, STOP THE BOAT!" Wonka commanded as everything went dark again.

The lights came on and the boat was parked in a tiny harbor which faced a large silver door.

"We're here." Wonka calmly said.

"Where!?" Violet furiously retorted.

"Here. All ashore!"

Violet was fuming in her seat, loudly smacking her gum and Augustus was still clutching his mouth next to her, hoping he would not throw up. Charlie and Mike were still gripping onto each other with Mike shaking like a leaf. Veruca sat next to them, slightly smiling. Charlie was surprised that Veruca enjoyed the terror.

"I want to do that again Mr. Wonka!" she cried with enthusiasm.

Wonka turned towards her.

"I'm very glad you did my dear girl. Maybe later." he gently replied.

Charlie and Mike exchanged looks, both alarmed by her reaction as they rose from their spots.


	4. By Gum It's Gum!

Once all of the children walked out of the boat, they walked by the silver door which had a large sign that read:

 **STORE ROOM NO 54**

 **DAIRY CREAM**

 **WHIPPED CREAM**

 **COFFEE CREAM**

 **VANILLA CREAM**

 **HAIR CREAM**

"Hair cream? You can't eat that! It's a chocolate factory!" Mike snapped.

Wonka paused and swung his cane in front of the children, nearly striking Mike.

"Pardon me? Could you please speak up?" he asked the little TV addict in a condescending tone.

Wonka led the children to a larger door next to the cream room. Wonka abruptly stopped and faced the children, clutching a giant gold key.

"Meine kinder, schenken Sie mir ihre aufmerksamkeit. Sie kommen jetzt in den interessantesten und gleichzeitig geheimsten raum meiner fabrik."

"Is he speaking in French again?" Violet questioned, still angry.

Augustus let out a heavy sigh.

"No. He is speaking in German, my first language. What he said was my children, please give me your attention. You have now come to the most interesting and most secret room of my factory."

The others looked at him in shock for it was the longest sentence he had spoken and the first time he had not mentioned food during the entire tour. Wonka smiled, impressed by the chubby boy.

"Very good my dear boy. Jungen und Mädchen, der Inventing Room. Now remember, no messing about. No touching, no tasting, no telling."

"No telling what?" Charlie asked.

"You see, all of my secret inventions are cooking and simmering in here. Old Slugworth would give me his false teeth to get inside for just five minutes, so don't touch a THING!"

Seconds later, Wonka unlocked the thick door and before the children was a large, cluttered laboratory filled with various machines and busy oompa loompas hustled about. There was a large bubble filled tub nearby and he began to stir the bubbly mixture with a golden spoon. Several clothes and appliances were scattered sloppily all over the room.

"Where's the candy?" Augustus complained in disappointment.

"Why is there so much rubbish here? It should be sterilized. My daddy runs a nut factory and he knows better!" Veruca added.

"Even if Slugworth did get in here, he couldn't find anything." Charlie remarked.

Wonka looked at the disgusted and surprised children.

"Invention, my dear children, is ninety-three percent perspiration, six percent electricity, four percent evaporation, and two percent butterscotch ripple..." he muttered as he took a sample of the mixture and drank it.

"Does it taste good?" Mike asked the chocolatier.

"Yes!" Wonka replied in a falsetto voice.

He grabbed an alarm clock and dropped it into the mixture.

"Time is a precious thing. Never waste it."

Violet watched in disinterest.

"This man definitely has some loose screws in his head." she confided to Charlie and Mike.

"That's not bad," Charlie replied as Augustus grabbed a couple of small orange gummies and ate them.

"Mmmm... I knew there was candy in here..." he said.

Wonka sat in his bike and began to sing again:

"In springtime, the only pretty ring time birds sing, hey ding a-ding sweet lovers love the spring-"

Before he could continue his song, a loud bang sounded. Augustus tumbled backwards and crashed into a rack of pots and pans. Wonka gave him an indifferent look.

"I told you not to, silly boy." he flatly told Augustus.

Augustus slowly rose and joined the rest of the children with his teeth stained bright orange.

"That tasted so good but did not feel so good," he muttered.

"That's Exploding Candy for your enemies. Great idea, isn't it? Not ready yet, though still too weak. Needs more gelignite..." Wonka explained as he added a pair of men's dress shoes into the mixture.

"Shoes? Won't that make it gross?" Mike yelped.

"No. Gives it a little kick." Wonka replied.

Augustus began to search for more candies to eat and tried to touch a machine draped in a green cover. A loud buzzer echoed the entire room and Mike flinched at the loud sound.

"NO! Don't. Please. Forgive me, but no one must look under there. This is the most secret machine in my entire factory. This is the one that's really going to sizzle old Slugworth." Wonka told the children.

"What's it do?" Charlie asked.

"Would you like to see?" Wonka requested the children.

"Yeah!" Charlie replied as Wonka pressed the button.

The machine loudly beeped and out came a dozen of unusually shaped rainbow candies.

"But what's it do?" Charlie asked Wonka again, confused.

"Can't you see? It makes Everlasting Gobstoppers!" Wonka cried with enthusiasm.

"Did you say Everlasting Gobstobbers?" Violet happily asked with a huge smile etched on her face.

"Glad to see you smile again Violet and that's right! For children with very little pocket money. You can suck 'em forever!" Wonka exclaimed.

"Hey! I want an Everlasting Gobstobber!" Veruca declared as the other children echoed her.

"Fantastic invention. Revolutionize the industry. You can suck 'em and suck 'em and suck 'em and they'll never get any smaller! Never. At least I don't think they do. A few more tests."

"How do you make 'em?" Mike asked with curiosity.

Wonka glared at him.

"I told you before that I am slightly deaf in one ear. Could you please speak up again? Who wants an Everlasting Gobstobber?" he yelled.

"ME!" the five children shouted in unison as Wonka grabbed an Everlasting Gobstobber for each child.

"I can only give them to you if you solemnly swear to keep them for yourselves and never show them to another living soul as long as all shall live. Agreed?" Wonka sternly asked.

"Agreed." the children stated in unison as Wonka handed the Gobstobbers to the children, one by one.

"Hey! The porker's got two! I want another one!" Veruca shrieked, accusingly pointing at Augustus, who only had one like the others.

"No I do not!" Augustus snapped.

"Everybody has had one, and one is enough for anybody. Now over here, if you'll follow me, I have something rather special to show you..." Wonka said with a smile as he led them to an even larger machine.

"Isn't she scrumptious? She's my revolutionary non-pollutionary mechanical wonder. Now, button? Who's got the button?"

Charlie eyed a small green button that was near the back of the machine and pointed at it.

"It's over there." Charlie told Wonka, who smiled.

"Yeah," Wonka responded as he pressed the button as the machine began to work.

Loud buzzing sounded and three silver covers revealed pieces of roast beef, tomatoes, sliced potatoes, and blueberries. Augustus managed to grab a sample of roast beef before the lid shut again. Within minutes, out came a small yellow piece of gum.

"That's all?" Veruca yelled in disappointment.

"That's all? Do you what this is?" Wonka yelled.

"By gum it's gum!" Violet cried with excitement.

"Wrong. It's the most amazing, fabulous, sensational gum in the whole world!"

Violet stared at the candyman in confusion.

"What's so fab about it?" she asked him.

"This little piece of gum is a three course dinner. I haven't got it quite right yet." he proudly replied.

Violet let out a huge grin and snatched the magic gum right out of Wonka's hand.

"I don't care!" Violet declared as she took out her record-winning piece.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. I really wouldn't." Wonka replied, making no attempt to grab the gum back.

"So long as it's gum, then it's for me!" Violet shouted and she began to chew it.

"What does it taste like?" Augustus asked.

Violet's brown eyes widened.

"Madness! It's tomato soup! It's hot and creamy! I can actually feel it running down my throat! It's delicious!" she cried in awe.

"Stop, don't..."Wonka told the gum enthusiast with no emotion, not moving a muscle.

"Hey! Second course is coming up!" Violet yelped.

Her excitement transformed into disgust within seconds and she aggressively spat out the gum.

"Is something wrong my dear girl?" Wonka asked her with a fake smile. She could see him seething behind that smile.

"It has potatoes in it and I hate potatoes! They taste so rubbery and ugh! I can't explain it!" Violet angrily shouted as she placed her old gum back in.

"I'm glad you acted very sensibly my dear girl..." Wonka told her, giving her a vicious, threatening look, more when Charlie rescued Augustus from the chocolate river.

Even the oompa loompas gave Violet dirty looks.

"Could you please move on to the next room for a moment while I have a brief discussion. It's right this way..." Wonka politely ordered the children and pointed his cane towards it. The five children quickly walked into the tiny room, which was decorated with white wallpaper with an assortment of fruits on it.

They sat in the crammed room in silence. Only Violet's chomping could be heard. Augustus began to lick his chocolate stained sleeves.

"Am I in deep trouble?" Violet wondered out loud, breaking the awkward silence.

"Dunno, but they've been in there for nearly a half hour!" Charlie replied, also concerned.

"If you are, you deserved it, nose-picker!" Veruca jeered.

"Stop squawking!" Violet shouted.

"Yeah, shut up! You've been so mean to everybody here! You're a bully!" Mike added.

Veruca's face reddened, grabbing Mike by his blue bandana.

"How dare you call me such a thing! You just shut it you bloody twerp," she hissed as she thrust Mike onto the hard floor and violently slapped him across the face.

"Stop it!" Charlie yelled, pulling Veruca away from Mike.

Moments later, they heard footsteps. Charlie bravely peeked into the Inventing Room, only to see an oompa loompa checking on the Everlasting Gobstobber machine. Wonka was still talking with a group of oompa loompas.

"He's still talking to them," he told the others.

Violet looked almost scared.

"Hey, did anyone else notice that he was only angry when I spat out that godawful gum? And he didn't care that I took it in the first place?" she asked.

The others paused.

"Yeah! He reacted the same way when I rescued Augustus in the Chocolate Room and he didn't seem to care when he drank out of his river!" Charlie replied after analyzing the chocolatier's bizarre behavior.

"Does he want us to break the rules? I don't get it." Mike responded.

"I dunno. Neither do I." Charlie stated, waiting for Wonka to return.


	5. Bubbles and Golden Eggs

The children silently waited until Wonka finally walked in with a pleasant look on his face.

"I apologize for the slight delay. Went a little longer than I hoped. While you waited, I hoped you tried my lickable wallpaper for nursery walls!" he told them.

"You mean you can eat this wallpaper?" Augustus excitedly asked.

"YES! Try some!" Wonka yelled as the children began to lick the fruits.

"Mmm, I got a plum!" Mike happily remarked.

"Mike! This banana's fantastic!" Charlie cried, licking an image of a banana.

Violet aggressively licked her section next to him, hoping to get rid of the aftertaste of the three-course gum.

"Try some more. The strawberries taste like strawberries! The snozzberries taste like snozzberries!" Wonka exclaimed.

"Snozzberries? Who ever heard of snozzberries?" Veruca questioned in a crass tone.

Wonka paused and grabbed her by the jaw.

"We are the music-makers, and we are the dreamers of dreams. Come along." Wonka said as he led the children to the next room.

Violet was still licking the wallpaper.

"Violet, time to move along," Wonka calmly called.

Violet let out a heavy sigh and joined the others into a large room with bubbles flying in the air. In the center was a spiked machine where the bubbles came out surrounded by dozens of soda bottles with a cream-soda like substance.

"Something very unusual in here. Bubbles, bubbles, bubble everywhere, but not a drop to drink, yet..." Wonka told the contestants.

"What's it making Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked as he popped a bubble.

"Fizzy Lifting Drinks. They fill you with gas and the gas is so terrifically lifting that it lifts you right off the ground like a balloon!"

The children all looked at the high metallic ceiling with a large fan spinning at the top.

Augustus gulped.

"That is so high! I do not like heights Mr. Wonka," he nervously stated.

"But I daren't sell it yet. It's still too powerful." Wonka responded, not caring about Augustus' fear.

"Come on! Let us try some, please?" Mike politely asked the candyman.

"Yeah! I want a Fizzy Lifting Drink now! I get the first one!" Veruca declared as she elbowed Mike in the shoulder.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not! There'd be children floating all around. Come along now, don't hang about. You're going to be wild about this next room..." Wonka announced as the group moved into the next room.

"Wild? Are there animals here? I want one!" Veruca questioned.

Wonka warmly smiled at her and began to quack like a duck. His impersonation was so accurate that it sounded like a real duck.

"Ducks?" Charlie guessed.

Wonka grinned.

"Not quite my dear boy. Behold, boys and girls, the Golden Egg Room!"

Before the children's eyes was a small room with oompa loompas scurrying about, collecting giant golden eggs and gently patting them. Near the ceiling were five large white geese in golden nests. Below each goose was a scale that read "Good" on one end and "Bad" on the other.

"Giant ducks!" Mike yelped, pointing at the largest one.

"Those are geese! Geese that lay golden eggs to be precise!" Wonka explained.

The children exchanged confused looks.

"As you can see, they're larger than ordinary geese. As a matter of fact, they're quadruple size geese which produce octuple size eggs. They're laying overtime for Easter."

"But Easter's over!" Mike yelled as Wonka quickly covered his mouth.

"Sh! They don't know that. I'm trying to get ahead for next year."

"What happens if they drop one of those eggs Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked.

"An omelette for a king my dear boy." Wonka replied.

"Are those chocolate eggs?" Veruca demanded.

"Golden chocolate eggs. That's a great delicacy. But, I wouldn't get too close. These geese are very temperamental. That's why we have the Eggdicator."

"The Eggdi-what?" Augustus loudly asked, sucking the tip of his chocolate caked tie.

"The Eggdicator. The Eggdicator can tell the difference between a "good" egg and a "bad" egg. If it's a good egg, it's shined and shipped out all over the world. But... if it's a bad egg, down the chute." Wonka further explained.

"Mr. Wonka, how does it know if an egg's good or bad?" Charlie wondered.

Before Wonka could answer, Veruca announced: "Hey Mr. Wonka, I want a golden goose!"

"Here we go again..." Charlie huffed with annoyance.

"They're not for sale my dear girl." Wonka sternly told the spoilt girl.

"But I want one! I want a golden goose!"

Veruca then broke into song.

"Gooses, geeses, I want my geese to lay golden eggs for Easter. At least a hundred a day! And by the way, I want a feast. I want a bean feast-"

"What is a bean feast? Eating all beans?" Augustus interrupted.

"How dare you interrupt me you oaf! Cream buns and donuts, and fruitcake with no nuts..." she continued.

"Shut up! No one cares!" Mike yelled.

Veruca's face turned into a violent crimson. Without speaking, she charged towards Mike and snatched him by the hair.

"Lemme go!" the tiny cowboy cried, struggling to squirm out of Veruca's clutches.

He could feel Veruca's long nails scratch his scalp.

"I've had enough of you obnoxious little maggot! I will shut your trap now!" Veruca snarled, preparing to punch Mike in the face.

"Leave him alone!" Charlie yelled, pulling Mike away from Veruca as she tugged Mike by the waist.

Wonka smirked, as if he enjoyed the fight. Augustus awkwardly stood next to the candyman, chewing on his tie, not knowing how to react. Loud thumping suddenly sounded from another room. The fighting paused.

"What was that Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked.

Wonka looked away.

"What was what?" he replied, clearly pretending not to hear.

Seconds later, a loud scream sounded.

"HELP! MR. WONKA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the voice frantically cried.

The others looked to see that Violet was no where to be seen.

"Oh no! Violet's in trouble! We gotta get her!" Charlie cried as he and Mike bolted back into the Fizzy Lifting Drink Room.

"Boys. I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Wonka told them in a monotone voice, not seeming to care.

Charlie and Mike desperately looked for Violet.

"Violet? You here?" Mike called.

"MIKE! Thank God! I'm up here! BY THE FAN!" Violet's voice cried.

The boys looked up to see Violet floating towards the speeding fan in the high ceiling. She was more than halfway from touching the blades.

"Can you just fly down here?" Charlie asked.

"NO! I've tried that and I can't do it! No matter what I do, I always go upward, towards that thing! Save me!" she screamed.

Wonka, Veruca, Augustus, and several oompa loompas joined them.

"Oh, I told you not to you silly girl." Wonka told Violet from afar, smirking at her.

Violet looked at the smirk in horror. She wondered if Wonka wanted her to die up there.

"You gotta do something Mr. Wonka! You can't just let her get chopped up!" Charlie cried.

Wonka looked at him with his wild blue eyes.

"Help. Police. Murder..." he quietly said.

Charlie was now furious at the candyman. How could he just let a child die a gruesome death? Without thinking, he grabbed one of the Fizzy Lifting Drinks and chugged it.

"Stop. Don't..." Wonka robotically stated.

"Yeah Charlie! You gotta save her! I haven't seen anything like this on TV!" Mike yelled with encouragement.

Moments later, Charlie began to float midair. He moved towards the fan to rescue Violet. He pushed the speeding bubbles away from his as he swam upward. The blowing air was almost too strong for him. By the time he was close enough to Violet, she was nearly at the fan's blades.

"Charlie?! Get me down here, NOW!" she screamed.

"I'm trying Violet!" he replied, fighting the force.

He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down, only pushing both of them closer to the fan.

Violet let out a scream as the fan chopped a couple of inches of her long brown hair. The hair fell down towards the others, who nervously watched except for Wonka and the oompa loompas, who were all grinning. Wonka held his cane in front of Mike, Veruca, and Augustus, obviously preventing them to join. The hair landed on the children's feet.

"Oh no! They're gonna be chopped up!" Mike cried in terror.

Augustus nervously bit his tie.

"The suspense is terrible, I hope it'll last." Wonka said to himself.

Augustus and Mike looked at him with disgust.

Violet was now crying, preparing for her grisly demise.

"I-I'm sorry! I just had to get rid of that horrid potato aftertaste! I m-meant no harm!"

Charlie suddenly burped and sunk downward. He burped a second time.

"Violet! I know how to get outta here! Burp!" he shouted as he belched another time.

Violet gave him a bewildered look.

"Burping?"

"Yes! It's the only way! Do you want to get sliced up?" Charlie snapped.

Violet sighed and swallowed some air. She then loudly burped and began to lower downwards.

"Charlie! It really works!" she happily cried.

The two children belched their way downward and before they realized it, they safely landed onto the floor. They both panted furiously. Mike loudly cheered.

"You did it Charlie! I knew you would!" he cried.

"Um, thanks Mike. I appreciate it," the blonde-haired boy replied, still panting and overwhelmed by his near-death experience.

Wonka gave Charlie and Violet furious looks and smiled again.

"And so shines a good deed in a weary world..." he praised as he turned away.

Charlie could sense that Wonka truly did not mean it. He could sense the chocolatier's anger again.

"Hold it! Could you kindly go back to the lickable wallpaper room just for a moment?" Wonka politely requested.

The five children slowly walked back into the tiny, fruit-decorated room. Augustus began to lick the fruity wallpaper.

Violet was visibly shaken by the incident and loudly chomped on her gum.

"You alright?" Charlie whispered.

Violet shakily nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she curtly replied.

"I swear, I think that candyman wants us dead! I mean, he was so happy when we nearly got cut into bits but when you saved me, he was angry! Shouldn't be the opposite?"

Charlie paused.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right! It seemed like he wanted Augustus to drown in the river and when you chewed that magical gum!" he responded, hoping Violet would thank him for sparing her from a gruesome fate.


	6. Lights! Camera! Action!

Wonka returned to the Lickable Wallpaper room shortly after his meeting with the oompa loompas.

"You're back early!" Charlie yelled, shocked that the candyman kept his word of the meeting being brief.

"What do you mean my dear boy?" Wonka asked, perplexed.

"Well, um... never mind..." Charlie awkwardly replied.

Wonka only smiled, who seemingly forgot about the incident.

"Well then. Where is fancy bred? In the heart or in the head? Shall we roll on?"

The five children looked at one another as they followed the chocolatier into the next room. It appeared to be a smaller version of the Inventing Room, minus the machines. Its centerpiece was a large car with the engine of a steamboat on it. A pair of oompa loompas were filling the tanks with soda bottles.

"Behold the Wonkamobile. A thing is a beauty and joy forever. Places, please, the dance is about to begin. Better grab a seat!" Wonka cried.

The children struggled to find a seat since there were only two, one in the very front and the other in the back. Both seats could only hold one person.

"The front one's mine!" Veruca shouted as she sat in the front seat.

"Mr. Wonka? Don't you realize that this thing can only fit two people at a time?! What are we supposed to do?" Violet yelled.

Wonka was taken aback.

"Only two? Hmm..." he nervously replied.

He closely examined the children and then the Wonkamobile.

"YES! I have found the perfect solution of the problem that Violet just pointed out to me. This scrumptious beauty will go thrice. Two will go on the first and second drive and then the last person will have their own special ride with me, myself, and I. Capiche bambini?" Wonka asked.

Veruca did not budge from her spot.

"Charlie? Can I sit on your lap again?" Mike innocently asked.

Charlie smiled.

"Of course- Mr. Wonka? Can Mike sit on my lap when we go? It'll be easier on the Wonkamobile and it'll save you and the oompa loompas more soda! Please?" he requested.

Wonka sighed.

"I suppose you're right my dear boy. You and Mike can sit on the back seat and Violet and Augustus will join me later in the second ride!"

Charlie smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Wonka!" he whispered as he sat in the back seat and Mike sat on his lap.

"Oh ginger ale, ginger pop, ginger beer, beer bubbles, bubble-ade, bubble cola, double cola, double bubble burp-a-cola, and all the crazy carbonated stuff that tickles your nose. Few people recognize what tremendous power there is one of those things." Wonka stated.

"That's a lot of soda!" Mike remarked.

Wonka climbed onto the driver's seat above Charlie and Mike. He looked down at all three children and smiled.

"Everybody set? Now hold on tight. I'm gonna really open her up this time and see what she can do. Swifter than eagles, stronger than lions...!"

Seconds later, white, bubbly suds began to spray at the children. Mike and Veruca screamed.

"Martha! Martha! Du entschwandest!" Wonka sang as more suds sprayed at the group.

"My beautiful dress! My hair!" Veruca shrieked from afar.

Charlie gasped, not knowing how to react.

"It's getting into my eye Charlie!" Mike cried as Wonka continued to sing in German.

"This foul stuff is getting into my shoes!" Veruca screamed.

"It's sticking into my gun!" Mike yelled.

The Wonkamobile went through a thin tunnel and it was free from suds. The children all felt cleaner.

"It's all gone!" Mike yelped with relief.

"Mr. Wonka, I do not want a Wonkamobile!" Veruca huffed.

"Mr. Wonka, what was that we just went through?" Charlie asked.

"Hsawaknow." he replied.

"Is that something in Japanese?" Mike wondered.

"No my dear boy. That's Wonka Wash spelled backwards. That's it boys and girl. The journey is over for you but just starting for the other two." Wonka corrected.

Charlie peeked past the Hsawaknow and he could see Violet and Augustus waiting for their turn from afar. Violet stood there, folding her arms while Augustus licked his chocolate-coated sleeves.

"You three stay right here. No wandering about and most importantly, do not enter any rooms, especially the one you will see next! Dangerous stuff in there..." Wonka warned as he turned the Wonkamobile around to fetch Violet and Augustus.

Charlie awkwardly stood between Mike and Veruca in silence. He gently placed his hand on Mike's shoulder to protect him from Veruca. He felt Mike dart away from him. "Charlie! Check this room out! The sign says 'Television Room'. It's like it's made for me!" Mike yelped, admiring the padlocked white door. Charlie ran towards him.

"Mike! Mr. Wonka told us not to wander off!" Charlie whispered, trying to pull him away.

"I know! But I wanna check out all of the TVs in there!"

The boys heard the Wonkamobile and Wonka singing in German again. They could see it from a distance with Augustus eating the thick suds that sprayed at him in the front seat and Violet screaming from the back seat. Mike gulped as he and Charlie darted back towards Veruca before the Wonkamobile went through the Hsawaknow.

"I hope he didn't see us..." Mike whispered.

They stood in their original positions moments before the Wonkamobile went through. Augustus looked at his freshly cleaned hands in disappointment.

"Where is the chocolate? It was so delicious." he whined as he walked out of his seat.

"Is that how far it goes?" Violet asked, disgruntled.

Wonka glanced at Violet's now unevenly cut hair and then looked at the others.

"Couldn't we have walked?" Mike asked.

"If the Good Lord had intended us to walk, he wouldn't have invented roller skates. Now... HOLD IT! Strike that... we have a minor issue here. This room has very dangerous stuff in it and I have to take a few of you at a time..." Wonka told the children, swinging his cane at the children.

"Why?" Violet whined.

"You'll see... I would like to invite you, Mike to come with me to this room first. I hope you'll enjoy this..." Wonka said, pointing his cane directly at Mike.

"A Television Room? Are you kidding me! I already love it!" Mike happily exclaimed.

Wonka smiled.

"Excellent. I'm so happy to hear that my dear boy. Now... who wants to join Mike on our journey?"

"I want a Television Room!" Veruca announced pushing Mike.

"Aw Mr. Wonka! I don't want her to come!" Mike cried, his happiness fading.

"Unfortunately, she will come with us since she is the first volunteer. Now, as for the rest of you, sit back and relax, and most importantly, no sneaking about!" Wonka stated as he gestured Mike and Veruca into the Television Room.

The small room was all white, filled with white cameras and a long white keyboard. Several oompa loompas were wearing white coats with an orange stripe on its sides, vigorously working.

"Now, put these coats and goggles on please," Wonka affirmed as the two children put on their white coats.

"Where are all the TV's?" Mike asked in disappointment.

Without saying a word, Wonka pointed the lone television in the entire room. It was a small and silver television that looked no different than Mike's own television back home.

"Everyone all dressed. YES! Wonkavision: my greatest and latest invention." Wonka proudly announced.

"It's television." Mike replied.

"Uh, it's Wonkavision. Now I suppose you all know how ordinary television works. You photograph something and-"

Before Wonka could finish his explanation, Mike blurted out:

"Sure I do. You photograph something is split up into millions of tiny pieces, and they go whizzing through the air down to your TV set where they're all put together again in the right order."

Wonka could not care less about Mike's statement. He looked down at him.

"You should open your mouth a little wider when you speak." he told the tiny cowboy. with disinterest.

"So I said to myself: 'If they can do it with a photograph, why can't I do it with a bar of chocolate?' I shall now send this chocolate bar from one end of the room to the other."

A group of oompa loompas carried a giant Wonka Bar that was the size of a tennis court. They gently placed it on a white circular podium, which the massive camera was pointing at.

"It has to be big because whenever you transmit something by television, it always ends up smaller on the other end. Goggles on please." Wonka continued as the group placed on their goggles.

"LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!" Wonka yelled as an oompa loompa pressed the button on a white controller.

The Wonka Bar vanished into thin air seconds later.

"You can now remove your goggles." Wonka instructed.

"Where's the chocolate?" Veruca questioned.

"It's flying over our heads in a million pieces..." he replied, pointing to the tiny, multicolored fragments that beeped above them.

"Now watch the screen. Here it comes..."

The silver television beeped and before their eyes, a Wonka Bar appeared.

"There it is. Take it," Wonka told Mike.

"How can you take it? It's just a picture!" Mike yelled.

"All right, you take it my dear girl."

"But he's right Mr. Wonka!" she shouted.

"I said take it. Go ahead."

Veruca gulped and she stretched her hand into the screen. It was surprisingly easy and painless. She touched the shrunken Wonka Bar and grabbed it out of the screen.

"Taste it! It's delicious, it's just gotten smaller, that's all." Wonka stated as Veruca nervously bit into it.

"It's the most marvelous candy I have ever had!" she yelled.

"It's a TV dinner!" Mike added, now regretting his remark.

"It's Wonkavision." Wonka simply said.

"Mr. Wonka, can you send other things? Not just chocolate I mean." Mike asked the chocolatier.

"Anything you like." he responded.

"What about people?"

Wonka's blue eyes widened with excitement and grabbed his chin.

"People? Hmm...I really don't know. I suppose I could. Yes, I'm sure I could. I'm pretty sure I could. But it might have some messy results..."

Knowing that the candyman would make absolutely no effort to stop him, Mike dashed towards Wonkavision.

"Look at me! I'm gonna be the first person in the world to be sent by television!" he happily cried as he grabbed the controller.

"Moron," Veruca scoffed with a smirk.

"Stop. Don't. Come back..." Wonka dryly told Mike, not moving a centimeter.

"LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!" Mike yelled as he pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

"LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!" he yelled again as he pressed the button again.

No reaction.

Mike repeatedly pressed the button in frustration with no avail. Wonka gave him the same murderous look that sent a shiver down the TV addict's spine.

"M-Mr. W-Wonka? D-did I b-break it?" he stammered.

Wonka gently smiled at him.

"I don't understand it. It was working perfectly just fine! Oh dear! I knew it needed more tests, a fuse must of blown." Wonka told Mike in a relaxed manner.

Veruca's face reddened.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, TWERP!" she roared.

Mike loudly gulped and bolted out of the room.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME, BOY!" she snarled as she trailed behind him.

Outside of the white room, Charlie, Violet, and Augustus sat on the floor in silence. Augustus was starting to lick his Everlasting Gobstobber.

"Hey! Mr. Wonka said that they needed more tests!" Violet snapped.

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing to-"

Just when Augustus was about to justify his action, Mike ran towards the group screaming in terror.

"Oh, God. What happened now?" Violet curtly asked.

Mike ran towards Charlie and hid behind the blonde-haired boy.

"Apparently the little brute decided to destroy one of Mr. Wonka's latest invention!" Veruca hissed.

"No I didn't! All I did was press a button, just how the oompa loompa did it!" Mike defensively cried.

"I can assure that nothing was destroyed my dear children. It just needed a few more tests. Just stay out here while I have a discussion in the Television Room..." Wonka calmly told the children.


	7. Fudge Mountain

The children sat near the Wonkamobile, waiting for the candyman to return. Mike nervously sat between Charlie and Violet.

"Are they talking about me in there? I hope they won't tell my mom, she'll make me watch the news for a whole week!" Mike cried, tightly clutching his toy gun.

"I can't say for sure, but here's one thing I know. You're definitely not in trouble, that man certainly didn't give a squat when I tried that horrid potato infested gum. And watching the news for an entire week, I don't know how any sane person can survive that." Violet replied, loudly smacking her gum.

Mike shrugged.

"I dunno. Mom's always warned me but she never does it. I hope she'll never do that!" he told the avid gum chewer.

The white door swung open and Wonka walked towards the children with a fake smile.

"Since there has been a slight malfunction, the rest of you unfortunately cannot see Wonkavision but I want you to see something better. Moving along now..." he said as the children slowly followed him into a thin hallway, with still life portraits of different types of candy adorned on each side.

The hallway appeared to grow thinner as it proceeded.

"Oh great, another shrinking room!" Violet angrily shouted.

"No it's not! It's getting thinner!" Mike bellowed, looking at the portrait of a pastel multicolored lollipop completely thinning out.

The entire image disappeared and only the collapsed brown frame could be seen. The hallway grew so thin that all five children were crammed together.

"Let me out or I'll scream!" Veruca shrieked, trying to shove Augustus away from her.

Wonka glanced at the children with unease. Charlie could see him pacing back and forth.

"I can't breathe!" Mike cried, who was stuck between Augustus and Charlie.

"Is this a sick joke? Violet yelled, losing all trust in the candyman.

"Joking around? What's sick about it? Lo and behold the one and only Wonkavator!." Wonka proudly announced as he opened the severely thinned out door that was near the end of the pointed hallway. In front of the group was an unusually shaped glass elevator with golden rims on each of its bent sides.

"You mean an elevator?" Mike corrected.

"WRONG! The Wonkavator. An elevator can only go up and down, but... the Wonkavator can go sideways and slantways and longways and backways..." Wonka explained as the group walked into the crammed elevator.

It barely had any space for all six people inside.

"And frontways?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"And squareways and frontways and any other ways that you can think of..."

"Squareways? How is that possible?" Mike questioned.

"I'm sorry? Can you say that again please? This beauty can take you any room in the whole factory just by pressing one of these buttons. Any of these buttons. Just press a button and ZING! You're off. Now, who wants to press a button?" Wonka happily asked the children.

"ME!" Veruca declared.

"Go ahead my dear girl, pick any room your heart desires..." Wonka gently whispered to the spoilt girl.

Violet rolled her eyes.

Veruca closely analyzed the different options, which some read:

 **Dessert Island**

 **Elastic Forest**

 **Fizzy Lemonade Swimming Pools**

 **Old Sneezes and Smells Dept.**

 **Pastry Room**

 **Scratch and Sniff Room**

 **Marshmallow Marsh**

 **Rock Candy Mine**

 **Fudge Mountain**

 **Chocolate Milk Farm**

 **Coconut Ice-Skating Rinks**

She struggled to make a decision, much to the others' surprise. Veruca suddenly let out her trademark smirk and selected Fudge Mountain.

"Very good my dear girl and on we go!" Wonka hollered as the Wonkavator dramatically shifted sideways.

Mike grabbed Charlie's right arm tightly, slightly shaking. The Wonkavator sped past the many rooms, which the children could see through the shiny glass. Augustus gulped and covered his eyes.

"Mr. Wonka? I do not like heights. It's making me nervous..."

Wonka stared off in space and completely ignored the terrified boy.

"Did you hear him? He's clearly afraid of heights!" Charlie snapped.

"Wait-what? I'm sorry, what did you say my dear boy?" Wonka asked, as if he were unaware of his surroundings.

Augustus still covered his eyes and his large body was shaking furiously.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that Augustus. You're missing out such a great adventure." Wonka flatly stated as they reached to Fudge Mountain.

The Wonkavator abruptly stopped, causing the children to lean sideways and crash into the wall.

Augustus's eyes were covered throughout the Wonkavator ride.

"It's okay Augustus, it's all done. You can open your eyes now." Charlie gently whispered to Augustus, who finally uncovered his eyes.

Augustus' fear immediately dissolved when he saw Fudge Mountain, a massive, unevenly shaped mountain that was roughly as tall as a five-story building. The fudge was a light tan with bright white "snow" at its summit. Dozens of oompa loompas harnessed by purple ropes were drilling and picking chunks out of the mountain.

"Ragazzi e le ragazze danno il benenuto alla Fudge Mountain, il mio orgolio e la gioia..." Wonka welcomed the children in Italian.

"Aw, more gibberish?" Mike whined, scratching his hair.

"Mr. Wonka! This looks like marvelous peanut butter but it's so high..." Augustus remarked, only looking at the colossal mountain's base.

"No, this is vanilla fudge. In fact, all of this is made of vanilla fudge, except for the snow of course, which is made of the extra marshmallow fluff from the Marshmallow Marsh." Wonka told as a chain of purple wagons with chunks of vanilla fudge inside passed by.

"See those wagons? The oompa loompas place the fudge pieces they've collected in each one. Once they're all loaded, they go right through that tunnel to your right, which is the pounding and cutting room. The machine pounds it against the floor until it's perfectly smooth. After that, many knives come down and chop it up and finito! Neat little squares are formed and off to the shops they go!"

Most of the children were amazed by the colossal mountain.

"Go ahead, eat some but do be very careful of the rogue chunks, they just happen to roll by, just like boulders rolling on one of nature's mountains. We don't want any squished children, do we?" Wonka warned as a massive chunk of fudge rolled down the left side of the mountain.

The children all sat on the base and chowed down the fudge. Charlie was amazed by the fudge's creaminess and excellent taste.

"Mr. Wonka! This is the best fudge I've ever had!" he cried.

"I'm so happy to hear that my dear boy. Eat some more!" Wonka yelled as Charlie grabbed another chunk.

Augustus forgot about his phobia and began to wolf down a large sample of the fudge. Violet grabbed a small piece and even she enjoyed it.

"Hey Mr. Wonka! Can we climb up to the top?" Mike asked, finishing the last of his fudge sample.

"Hmmm... I'm pretty sure you can... YES! Go ahead but please do be careful of those rogue chunks and purple wagons." Wonka replied with a smirk.

Mike smiled and began to climb towards the marshmallow covered summit. He looked down at the others.

"Hey Charlie! Do you wanna come with me?"

Charlie gulped, looking at the summit that was miles away from him.

"Um, sure! I'll go with you!"

As the two boys climbed, Wonka smiled at them from afar. Charlie felt nervous climbing on such a high mountain with gigantic chunks of fudge that could possibly crush him and Mike to death.

"Don't be scared. This is fun!" Mike exclaimed.

"Hey! I want to go to the top first!" Veruca's shrill voice sounded from above.

"No! We called it first!" Mike snapped, still climbing.

"Does it ever occur to you two imbeciles that I always go first?!" she shrieked.

"No it doesn't. Mike's right. The world doesn't always revolve around you. We decided to do it first. So, done deal." Charlie firmly stated, trying not to fight her.

Veruca's face reddened.

"You fools! I always go first, no matter what!"

"Do you know what. How about we race? Me and Charlie versus you." Mike curtly offered.

Veruca paused.

"Very well then, but I am gonna win and both of you know it." she growled as she and the boys began to climb as fast as they could.

Violet watched the three children climb.

"There's no way on Earth I'm going to do that, especially after nearly getting sliced to death by that fan and chewing that potato gum! I'm never forgiving that man!" she confided to Augustus, who was not listening to her.

He was too busy mowing down any fudge that was in his sight. Violet sighed with annoyance and looked to see Wonka with a wild look in his eyes, watching the others climb to to the summit. The look somewhat scared her. Violet looked away and grabbed another piece of fudge.

Charlie, Mike, and Veruca were now past the halfway point, with Mike and Charlie ahead of Veruca by several miles. Mike looked at the enraged girl and laughed hysterically.

"See? What did I tell you, miss I-want-it-now? Look how good we are and you aren't!" Mike jeered as he stuck his tongue at her.

Veruca let out a harsh scream and Charlie quietly laughed, hoping Veruca would not see or hear him.

Suddenly, a loud rumble sounded.

"What was that?" Mike frantically asked as a huge chunk of fudge charged towards him and Charlie.

"MIKE! MOVE!" Charlie screamed as he shifted away from the speeding rogue chunk.

Veruca managed to shift away from it as well. Mike, however was not so lucky after slipping downward. He managed to grab onto the nearest ledge and loudly panted. He was still in the path of the charging fudge boulder.

"MIKE!" Charlie cried, quickly crawling towards the scared cowboy.

The rolling chunk was now dangerously close to Mike, who tried to climb towards Charlie. Wonka looked excited and almost sadistic as he watch the rogue chunk tumble towards Charlie and Mike. The loud rumbling even grabbed Augustus' attention, who looked up in horror and gulped.

"The suspense is growing and growing!" Wonka yelled, not showing any emotion.

Violet gave the candyman a furious look.

Mike struggled to shift away from the fudge boulder. He slipped again and started to plummet down below as the boulder rolled slightly away from him, missing him only by two inches. The tiny cowboy managed to grab onto a sharp point of the rugged Fudge Mountain. The fudge boulder crashed down at the base, causing the room to shake.

Charlie, Mike, and Veruca all rushed down to the base. Wonka gave the two boys the same murderous look and then smiled once more.

"You two are so lucky! That rogue chunk only missed you by a-"

Before Wonka could finish, Violet screamed: "Wonka! I've had absolutely enough with your death trap of a chocolate factory!"

Wonka stared at the gum chewer, dumbfounded.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't play dumb on me candyman! All of us nearly died at least once today and you clearly don't care if we live or die! You never attempted to stop any of us and in fact, you've smiled as it happened until we escaped our fates! My dad's gonna hear all about this and he'll call our lawyer and you will get sued!" Violet continued, loudly chewing her gum.

Wonka still looked shocked.

"You also knew that we would somehow get eliminated in each room, one by one. The boat only had room for four people and the Wonkamobile could only fit two people!" Charlie added, gripping Mike's shoulders.

"Yeah! And why did you not let our parents come with and gave them those weird taffies with alcohol in them? I want to go home and watch TV now!" Mike shouted.

Wonka now looked frantic and desperate.

"Please my dear children. Don't leave. I beg you. I mean no harm. There is a grand prize awaiting for one of you and you'll love it." he muttered, hoping the children would change their attitudes.

"No. We are leaving now to find our parents now. If I'm the so-called winner of your contest of horrors, I'm not accepting it." Violet firmly told the chocolatier.

Wonka's blue eyes squinted.

"Very well then Miss Beauregarde. You will therefore not be today's winner. You never were in the first place. However, I still would like you to see one last room before the winner is announced with everybody else..."

Veruca's eyes widened in excitement.

"Mr. Wonka! I want to see this room NOW!" she declared.

"Very good Veruca. Moving along now my dear children." Wonka ordered as he lead the children back into the Wonkavator.


	8. Rock Candy Mine

The five children circled around Wonka in the crowded Wonkavator. Charlie could see Augustus trembling and sweating furiously next to him. Wonka looked at them, overlooking the terrified Augustus.

"Hey Mr. Wonka, where are we going?" Mike demanded.

Without saying a word, Wonka pressed one of the buttons and the Wonkavator launched like a speeding bullet. Augustus covered his eyes and began to hyperventilate.

"M-Mr. W-Wonka? Can we get out of here now?" he shakily asked.

Wonka only stared at him.

"Wonka! Why did we go back here, you know how much this terrifies Augustus! You could of used, I don't know, that thing with the suds from earlier today?" Violet yelled.

"Oh, you mean the Wonkamobile? The Wonkamobile doesn't go to this room, the only way to get there is by Wonkavator..." Wonka replied, sounding offended.

"I want to go there NOW!" Veruca screeched.

"Patience is a virtue my dear girl. As a matter of fact, here we are!" he added as the Wonkavator abruptly stopped and the children all crashed into each other.

The chocolatier led the children out of the Wonkavator towards a tall steel door with a sign that read: **Rock Candy Mine**

"Now. This will be the final room we will be visiting today before we meet at my office. The time is slowly wasting away today. Prepare to be amazed my dear children, but do be careful, it's very dark in here. So put your hats on please..." he gently said as he handed a bright purple miner hat to each child that were branded with Wonka's signature "W".

Once all of the children placed their hats on, the group walked inside a dark, cavernous room with its only source of light being fluorescent gems and the lights from the oompa loompa's miner helmets. The oompa loompas were picking the colorful gems with various tools and placing them in wagons that were identical to the ones at Fudge Mountain.

"Mr. Wonka, my hat's too big!" Mike whined, struggling to balance his adult sized hat on his tiny head.

Wonka ignored the little cowboy and proudly told the children: "Welcome to the Rock Candy Mine, the only place in the whole world where rock candy is picked from a mine."

"Mr. Wonka? Are we going to go high again?" Augustus nervously asked, expressing no interest in eating the rock candies.

"WRONG! It's the opposite. The Rock Candy Mine goes 10,000 feet deep!" Wonka cheerfully told Augustus, who sighed in relief.

"10,000 feet deep? That's towards the center of the Earth!" Mike snapped as his hat nearly fell off his head again.

"Oh dear, the oompa loompas' drills are quite loud now, could you please speak up?" Wonka curtly replied.

Knowing that she did not win the contest, Violet completely blocked out Wonka's spiel as she frantically scanned the area to find a way to sneak out of the factory to find her father.

"Now, could you all kindly follow me to the wagons? This will be the best way to see my precious rock candy gems..." Wonka told the children as he pointed his cane towards a chain of purple wagons.

The children all hopped onto a wagon, eager to find out who the winner was and what prize they would receive. Mike hopped onto Charlie's wagon to sit on his lap again and Wonka loudly cleared his throat.

"You can't sit on his lap this time, there's plenty of space..." he sternly told Mike as he tapped the empty wagon that was directly behind Veruca.

Mike let out a heavy sigh and sat in the vacant wagon. The children noticed that each wagon had a light pink safety bar in front of them. Two oompa loompas went around the wagons to place the safety bars on each child's abdomen.

"Safety bars? I don't like this at all!" Violet snapped, smacking her gum.

Augustus quietly sat behind her in the last wagon, beginning to lick his Everlasting Gobstobber.

"Everyone fastened? GOOD! NOW ON WE GO!" Wonka yelled as he sat on the front wagon and the wagons slowly descended into a dark tunnel.

The children saw more oompa loompas drilling larger pieces of bright rock candy. The fluorescent candies illuminated the dark room.

"I want to try some rock candy!" Veruca announced.

"Maybe after the tour my dear girl..." Wonka sweetly replied.

Violet loudly grumbled, trying to block out Veruca's harsh voice and Augustus loudly licking his Everlasting Gobstopper. Charlie noticed that Wonka was unusually quiet. He started to feel nervous and wished the candyman sang his songs in foreign languages or proudly explain the behind the scenes of the candy mine.

"Why is he so quiet?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"I dunno. He's crazy and I can't wait to watch some TV back in our hotel! Hopefully I didn't miss too much!" Mike replied.

The wagons approached a fork in the tracks and seconds later, everything went dark.

"What's going on here!?" Violet angrily shouted as the carts drastically turned towards the left track. The wagons all began to speed, faster than the Wonkatania. They sharply dropped deeper into the mine.

"I don't like this." Augustus muttered, starting to feel nauseous.

The wagons sped and dropped even more. Charlie now felt terrified. Before anyone realized it, the wagons began to speed upside down. Mike tightly gripped onto the pink seatbelt as it suddenly flipped upward, causing Mike to nearly plummet towards the ground.

"HELP!" he frantically screamed, tightly gripping onto one of the wagon's edges.

Once the wagons went back onto the track, Mike fell back into his wagon, badly bruising his left knee hard onto the purple wood. The wagons went upside down and Mike nearly fell to his death once more. Multicolored lights suddenly appeared and a loud, ominous voice boomed the cavern.

"There's no earthly way of knowing...which way we are going..."

Charlie gasped in horror as the wagons sped upside down again.

"Are the fires of Hell a-glowing? Is the grisly reaper mowing? YES! The danger must be growing and the miners keep on riding! AND THEY'RE CERTAINLY NOT SHOWING ANY SIGNS THAT THEY ARE SLOWING!" Wonka's loud, ominous voice echoed as maniacal laughter chimed in.

Charlie could feel his heart pound in his chest as the wagons jerked towards the right side of the track. He felt the wagons all quickly slide off the track and loudly crash into the wall.

The lights turned back on. The children found themselves in a nearly empty, metallic room without an oompa loompa or rock candy in sight. Charlie was sweating furiously and his heart still racing. He heard weak whimpering in front of him. He looked down into the smashed wagon in front of him to see Mike unevenly sprawled and the safety bar completely missing. Mike was visibly shaking and struggling to fight tears.

"Are you okay?" Charlie sheepishly asked the tiny cowboy.

Mike heavily panted.

"N-no...I n-nearly fell outta there t-three times! I nearly d-died!" he screamed as he burst into tears and gave Charlie a huge bear hug.

"It's okay Mike, we're safe..." Charlie gently coaxed.

Violet slowly sat up, looking at her surroundings. Augustus was slumped behind her, looking ashen.

"I don't feel so good..." he muttered as Violet turned back.

Moments later, Augustus had vomited directly onto Violet's blue shirt. The gum chewer bit her lip.

"That was my favorite shirt." she seethed as she clashed her teeth together.

"OW! What the-hang on! Where's my gum?!" Violet frantically screamed, completely forgetting about her vomit-stained shirt.

"It's gone! My record winning piece of gum! WHERE IS IT!?" she further yelled, frantically searching the area.

Charlie still tightly hugged Mike and gasped, realizing that Veruca and Wonka were also missing.

"Hey! Where's Veruca and Mr. Wonka?!" he yelled.

"I knew it! I knew that bastard was up to no good and the nit probably fell out and snapped her neck! We'll be next if we don't get outta here!" Violet shouted, still searching for her precious gum.

"We can't just stand here, we gotta find her!" Charlie added.

"Are you crazy? Now's the perfect chance to escape before the nutcase comes back! Let's get outta here, the cops will take care of it!" Violet snapped, anxious to flee from the factory.

She eyed a bright yellow sign that read: **Test Track: No Oompa Loompas Allowed In Wagons At Any Time**

"He definitely wants us dead! He put us on the test track!" she yelled.

"What's a test track?" Augustus asked as he wiped the vomit off his face with his sleeve.

"A test track is an area where a car gets tested to see if it's safe to ride or not. My dad runs a car dealership and he's told me all about 'em!" Violet explained to the boys.

The four contestants snuck back into the depths of the Rock Candy Mine and frantically called Veruca's name with no luck.

Suddenly, the children heard loud chanting from afar and a . "Oompa Loompa doopidy doo..."

Mike gasped.

"The oompa loompas! They found us!" he cried, yanking his toy gun out.

"Let's go back to the test track room!" Charlie yelped as he and the others dashed backwards, only to see even more oompa loompas slowly marching towards them.

"We're ambushed!" Mike shrieked, shooting his toy gun at the oompa loompas.

"Come on! We can just run past them! They're half your size- hey! There's a door to our left! We're free!" Violet shouted as she shoved the oompa loompas away and ran towards a small door not too far from them.

Charlie, Mike, and Violet all squeezed their way through the door but Augustus was stuck in between.

"Help!" he cried as the oompa loompas loudly chanted.

The others struggled to pull Augustus' arms as the German boy suddenly slipped.

"Oh no! I think they've got me!" he cried as the others pulled him even harder until they managed to pull Augustus away safely.

They could see purple licorice-like ropes tied around his ankles.

"What are you waiting for, RUN!" Violet screamed, hoping the door would be an exit. She was mistaken. Instead it had a long, thin stairway. As the four children ran for their lives they could see the oompa loompas charging towards them and chanting "Oompa loompa, doopidy doo..."

Mike was aggressively shooting at them with his gun.

"Mike! What are you trying to accomplish? No bullets are coming out!" Violet yelled as the chanting grew louder and angrier.

"I'm trying to beat the bad guys!" he replied, still pulling the trigger.

Once they reached to the top of the stairs, Charlie slammed the door and he, along with the others bolted towards a long hallway that he did not recognize with many doors.

"Look out for an emergency exit door and keep your eye on oompa loompas!" Charlie instructed.

They closely examined the doors which read: Caramel Lake, Marshmallow Marsh, Fizzy Lemonade Swimming Pools, Gingerbread Village, and Taffy Pulling Room.

"Great, now we'll never find our way out!" Violet whined as the chanting sounded again.

The four children fiercely ran from the swarm of angry oompa loompas and Augustus tripped over one of the ropes that was bound onto his ankles. He quickly rose and joined the others as Mike continued to "shoot" the oompa loomoas with his favorite toy. Charlie eyed a small dark room with its door wide open without an oompa loompa in sight.

"Pst! We should hide behind the door until the oompa loompas are gone!" Charlie whispered as he and the others all hid behind the thick metal door. The oompa loompas chanted louder. Charlie could feel his heart race again and Mike tightly grabbing his arm. The oompa loompas quietly walked into the dark room, not noticing the children behind the door.

"They're not here." one oompa loompa stated.

"At least they did not spill the spotty powder, that stuff is very valuable..." another added.

"Enough! Who cares about spotty powder now! We must find those children! Come on! Let's go to Dessert Island!"

Charlie looked around the dark room to see silhouettes of long tubes, which he assumed that contained the spotty powder. All of the children sat frozen in their spots until the oompa loompas left the mysterious room and disappeared in sight.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Violet sighed with relief.

"Yeah. Let's get outta here!" Mike cried as he felt someone grab him by the shoulders.

"LEMME GO!" he screamed.

The children were shocked to learn that Mike's captor was Slugworth, Wonka's arch rival.

"Slugworth? What are you doing here and can you please help us?" Charlie pleaded.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us that Wonka is a complete psychopath? All you said was giving you those weird candies!" Violet shouted.

"I know- I thought he was cured from his psychosis but I was sadly mistaken. I should have known..." the scarred man sadly told the children.

"I'm begging you Slugworth! Wonka's put us on a horrible mine coaster that nearly killed us and he kidnapped or killed Veruca!" Mike shakily added.

Slugworth gasped.

"Oh no- that poor girl. I was wondering where Miss Salt was. I can help you, but... on only one condition..."

Charlie and Mike exchanged looks.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Only if you give me your Everlasting Gobstoppers..."

The four children scrummaged their pockets.

"Um. I don't have mine. I think I lost it on that coaster of death!" Violet nervously told Slugworth.

"Me neither!" Mike replied.

"I have mine, but I licked it already. Do you still want it Mr. Slugworth?" Augustus politely asked.

Slugworth smiled.

"Yes, as long as one of you has it, I will help you." he told them as he grabbed Augustus' slobbery Everlasting Gobstopper.

Charlie quickly gave his to Wonka's rival. The bespectacled man looked at the candies and smiled.

"Very good boys, very good... SEIZE THEM!"

Within seconds, another swarm of oompa loompas ambushed the children. All four were restrained by the purple ropes by one or two oompa loompas.

"You work for that nutcase, don't you?!" Violet angrily shouted.

Slugworth laughed.

"Very good Miss Beauregarde. I didn't expect you to be that smart, but it's a shame that you and those boys weren't smart enough that I tricked you in the first place. Yes, actually I'm not Slugworth, I'm James Wilkinson, Willy's most reliable worker. Take them to the main office!" Wilkinson commanded as he led the oompa loompas towards the Wonkavator.


	9. Fool's Gold

The four not so lucky winners were all crammed in the Wonkavator with purple ropes tightly bound their wrists together. Their oompa loompas lifelessly stared at Wilkinson who was smirking as he pressed the button to Wonka's office. The Wonkavator sped sideways as Augustus tightly closed his eyes and hyperventilated in terror.

"What's the matter with you?" Wilkinson flatly asked Augustus.

"I-I'm a-a-"

Before Augustus could continue his stammering, Mike blurted out: "He's deathly afraid of heights! He's acted like this every time we went here!"

"That was not your question to answer you stupid boy! I'm sure your television's never taught you any manners!" Wilkinson hotly yelled at Mike, with their noses nearly touching.

Mike could feel drops of saliva splatter across his face. Charlie looked down at the glass floor in defeat and disbelief. He could not believe that his longtime dream had not only come true, it was now his worst nightmare. He thought about Grandpa Joe, probably still locked in the foyer and under the influence of the soothing pineapple rum taffies along with the other chaperones. He wondered what the deranged candyman had possibly done to them and Veruca. Charlie wished that he could have somehow saved her from a horrible fate at the Rock Candy Mine. His idol was now possibly a cold-blooded murderer.

"Bucket! We're here! Snap out of it, boy!" Wilkinson's harsh voice ordered as Charlie snapped out of his thoughts.

He felt the two oompa loompas that restrained him aggressively yanking him backwards. Charlie let out a cry of pain as Wilkinson led the others down the thinning hallway they visited earlier. Charlie continued to look down in defeat as he and the others marched through the thinning hallway in silence. He let out a heavy sigh and looked up. He immediately recognized the exterior of the Television Room, which now had a large sign on the door that read: **OUT OF ORDER.** The Wonkamobile was still parked in the same position nearby. Charlie could hear Mike fearfully whimpering not too far from him.

Once they walked past the Wonkamobile, they walked through another hallway with only white wallpaper and brown doors. Wilkinson knocked one of the doors to Charlie's right.

"Can I come in Willy?" Wilkinson politely asked.

"Why of course! Come in!" Wonka's voice cheerfully replied as Wilkinson quickly opened the door.

The unlucky children were dragged into a small room with nearly all of its objects split in half, including a clock, chair, and a bust that held Wonka's trademark top hat. Wonka was vigorously writing something on his desk. The candyman looked over and immediately rose from his half-chair.

"Something the matter?" he softy asked.

"Yes. They were unharmed after riding the test track in the Rock Candy Mine."

Wonka's face reddened.

"They-WHAT?! All of them?"

"Yes. Bring them in..." Wilkinson commanded the oompa loompas, who dragged the four terrified children.

Wonka gave all of the children murderous looks, which made Mike tremble slightly.

"Goodness gracious. What lucky children you are- especially you..." he sarcastically told them, touching Mike's chin with his cane.

"I thought that at least you would have fallen out at some point, since you are such a small and springy boy..."

Mike was shaking even harder and tears starting welling up in his blue eyes.

"What's the matter my dear boy? Why are you afraid of a gentle, sweet candyman?" Wonka jeered.

Charlie angrily bit his lip.

"That's an extremely easy answer! Because you're anything but that! You're a nutcase that wants to kill us!" Violet yelled, wrestling with the two oompa loompas who restrained her from behind.

"Why would you think something horrible like that Miss Beauregarde? After all, I'm the world's favorite candyman and I make the world taste good." Wonka replied with fake concern.

"You're playing dumb on us again! You know exactly what you're talking about! You're upset over the fact that none of us died in your roller coaster of death! You put us on the test track and don't deny it candyman, you want to us dead. I lost my world record winning piece of gum because of you!" Violet further added as the candyman noticed that she was no longer smacking her gum.

"Shut up you foolish girl!" Wilkinson shouted as he slapped her across the face.

"Stop it! She's absolutely right! Where's Veruca? Our guardians?" Charlie demanded.

"Oh, them? Don't worry, I can assure you that they're all perfectly fine..."

"You're lying! You know exactly where they are! And where is my dad?! Tell the truth candyman!" Violet angrily shouted.

Wonka's face reddened.

"There's no prize, is there?!" Mike cried, even more terrified.

Wonka laughed at the little cowboy.

"Wrong, my dear boy, wrong. There is still a prize and a winner. And the winner is..." Wonka announced as he gently tapped a half door with his cane.

Seconds later the door swung open and Veruca walked out of the tiny closet, without a single scratch or bruise in sight. Her red dress and tights were replaced by a bright pink coat, a pastel pink blazer, and light khakis that were nearly identical to Wonka's very own.

"ME!" she proudly declared.

"Veruca?" Charlie gasped.

"Yes Mr. Bucket, My dear Veruca has won the contest. Want to know her prize?" Wonka asked the others.

"I won the entire factory! Literally everything! I can get everything I want now and Mr. Wonka knew it all along!" the spoilt girl bragged.

"That's no contest, that's cheating Wonka! Why did you even bring us in the first place? You wasted our time and nearly claimed our lives all in one day! The whole thing was a sick scam!" Violet shouted.

"Scam!? How dare you! I knew Veruca would be my heir from the because she's the perfect model and legacy for my factory after I'm gone one day. You know, I can't go on forever..." Wonka explained.

"W-what about the rest us?" Augustus nervously asked.

Wonka gave him the most sadistic, angry look her could muster.

"YOU GET NOTHING! YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Willy, don't you remember?" Wilkinson softly told his closest friend.

Wonka's rage immediately faded.

"Actually, my dear children, you will get rewarded with personal punishments for a very long time!"

The four runner-ups gasped.

"Punishments? What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"You know exactly what I mean! Under section 37B of the contract signed by all of you, it states quite clearly that all offers shall become null and void if "I, the undersigned, shall forfeit all rights, privileges and licenses herein and herein contained-"

"Hey! I didn't see that on the contract! I couldn't even read most of it!" Mike cried.

"Don't you dare smart on me, Mr. Teevee! Silence! It's all there, black and white, clear as crystal! You attempted to teleport yourself via Wonkavision, which malfunctioned!While this is not entirely your fault, you also attempted to sneak inside the Television Room while I was taking Miss Beauregarde and Mr. Gloop on my Wonkamobile! Mr. Gloop, you contaminated my beautiful chocolate river with your disgusting hands, ate two of my exploding candy for your enemies, and vomited on the floor of the Rock Candy Mine test track room which now needs to be sterilized!" Wonka violently shouted.

"As for you Miss Beauregarde, you stole my Three Course Meal chewing gum and Fizzy Lifting Drinks! The same goes for you Mr. Bucket! You stole Fizzy Lifting Drinks and both of you bumped into the ceiling-"

"But, she could have died up there! I had to save her!" Charlie interrupted.

"I said, YOU LOSE AND THAT'S FINAL!" Wonka roared.

Mike was shaking furiously and whimpering once more.

"Now, where were we? You four will all be greatly punished, one by one to teach you valuable lessons, which you should have a long time ago!" Wonka explained.

"But Mr. Wonka, I wanted to punish them all at the same time!" Veruca growled.

"Now, now, my dear Veruca. We discussed this. They will each have individual punishments."

Wonka pulled out a small golden pipe whistle and blew a short tune.

"Could you kindly take these four naughty, nasty children down to dungeon for naughty oompa loompas- oh wait. All of them except for... him..." he ordered as he pointed his cane directly at Augustus.

The German boy's face instantly became ashen upon hearing Wonka's orders.

"But I wanted to pick our first victim!" Veruca whined.

"That's true but I must pick the first one to show you how it's done. However, I will let you pick the next one..."

Veruca smirked and looked at the other three terrified children.

"Oh, that's easy. I'll pick the little maggot!" she declared, pointing at Mike, who loudly gulped.

Wonka smiled at his new heir.

"Very well then. Good choice my dear girl, very good. Veruca, James, follow me to the Wonkavator and we will teach Mr. Gloop his lesson and as for the rest of you, take the others down to the dungeon."

Augustus' hazel eyes widened in pure horror, knowing that his torture had already started.

"NEIN! You can't take me there!" he screamed as he attempted to pull away from his captors. Several oompa loompas stopped him by tightly dragging him away towards the thinning hallway by the ropes.

"Please help me!" the boy screamed as he disappeared into the thinning hallway along with Wonka, Veruca, and Wilkinson.

Charlie, Mike, and Violet were dragged back towards the Television Room and Wonkamobile once more in silence. Charlie could hear some of the oompa loompas muttering something he could not interpret. He stifled several tears and looked down at the floor. The group slowly marched down a long staircase until they reached a room that was nearly as dark as the Rock Candy Mine.

Its only source of light were small torches that illuminated the stony room. Charlie could see tall doors each with a small barred window. At that moment he realized that they had reached the dungeon for naughty oompa loompas. He saw a giant oompa loompa that appeared to be no thicker than a piece of paper piteously peering at them through one of the cells. Mike gasped that the sight of the enormous oompa loompa.

"This is where you will be staying until it is your turn to be punished." one of the oompa loompas told the young prisoners as it opened one of the doors.

Several oompa loompas freed the children from the purple ropes and then bound them with thick metal chains that were attached to the stony wall. Without saying a word, the oompa loompas walked out of the cell and slammed the thick door shut.


	10. The Candyman Can

Charlie was chained to the cold stony wall in pure sorrow, his longtime dream a terrible nightmare and his idol a cold-hearted sadist. More tears slowly leaked out of his blue eyes. He heard Mike weakly whimpering next to him and Violet aggressively banging her chains onto the wall, frantically trying to free herself on the other side of the cell.

"Why can't this work?! I wish these were made of hard candy that looks like chains and not made of metal!" Violet snapped.

"Me too," Charlie muttered.

Mike continued to whimper, too emotional to make smart aleck comment.

"You alright?" Charlie quietly asked.

Mike shook his head.

"I-I'm scared. I want my mom and I want to go home..." the little cowboy sniffled.

"Me too, Mike..."

Charlie and Mike silently cried together, both fearing for their lives and wondering what the crazed candyman had done to Augustus and their respective guardians.

"Oh come on you two! Give me a break! What's crying gonna accomplish? Nothing! We gotta figure a way out!" Violet yelled as her voice echoed the stone walls.

Charlie sighed.

"Violet, we tried everything. These chains are too thick and tight. There's no way out of here. All we got to do is just take a deep breath and accept Wonka's punishments..."

"Oh that's so uplifting!" Violet sarcastically snapped as they heard the door slowly creaking open.

The three children all froze in terror.

"Oh no! Are they done with Augustus already?!" Mike screamed, knowing that it was now his turn to be tortured.

A small figure dressed in a black hood walked in.

"Mr. Teevee, come with me. And you too, Mr. Bucket and Miss Beauregarde..." a deep voice echoed as he released Mike from the metal chains and bound him with a lengthy purple rope.

Charlie and Violet were confused.

"Hang on, are we all gonna get it now? I thought he said that he was taking us one at a time!" Violet observed.

"Dunno, I'm sure Veruca somehow convinced Wonka to do it her way." Charlie replied.

The mysterious figure pulled out the same rope that tied up Mike's wrists and bound Charlie and Violet, which now linked all three children.

"Right this way..." the figure told them as he pulled them out of their small cell.

It slowly dragged the children out of the dungeon and into a part of the factory that none of the children recognized. They walked into a small room that was filled with pink and green square-shaped candies that all had different facial expressions on them. Not a single oompa loompa was in sight.

The figure closed the door, making Mike flinch.

"Where are we and what's going on here?!" Violet snapped.

"We are in the square candies that look round storage room." the hooded figure robotically told her.

It pulled its black robes off and revealed itself to be a blue-skinned and blue-haired oompa loompa.

Mike screamed in terror.

"Blue oompa loompas! Please, don't hurt us!" he cried.

"Sh! I will not harm you or the others Mr. Teevee! I'm here to help you! By the way, there is no such thing as a blue oompa loompa. We are all born with green hair and orange skin." the oompa loompa replied as he freed the children one by one with a small swiss army knife.

"Then why are you blue?" Violet rudely demanded.

"I am in this condition because I now have blueberry DNA permanently residing in my body. I will have blue hair and skin for the remainder of my life, all because of that Three Course Meal chewing gum I was tested on. I heard from the others that you spat out your sample of the gum because you apparently dislike potatoes. You should consider yourself lucky Miss Beauregarde since you were only a couple chews away from becoming a blueberry..."

Violet gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"If you kept on chewing that gum, not only your skin and hair turn blue, you would have swollen up and tripled in size. Your body would have been filled up with blueberry juice because the dessert in the gum was blueberry pie. That's exactly what happened to me. Mr. Wonka used a bunch of us as guinea pigs to test out the gum and we all inflated into blueberries..." the oompa loompa sadly explained.

"And...?" Violet eagerly asked.

"We were then escorted to the juicing room to prevent us from exploding, I was one of the lucky ones. Some of us didn't make it on time." the oompa loompa continued.

Violet gasped in horror.

"That sick bastard! So that's why he lured me to chew it- he wanted me to become a blueberry and explode!"

The blue oompa loompa nodded.

"Precisely, Miss Beauregarde. That man is a savage. He wanted all of you to die, well except for Miss Salt, who is now his heiress."

"But why? I thought he was just going to punish us!" Charlie asked, shocked.

"The man lied to you all. His true intention is not to punish you, but to kill you systematically. That's exactly why he took you to those specific rooms-"

"So, that's why he took us to the chocolate room, so that Augustus could fall into the chocolate river!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah! But why did he want me to see the Television Room? How was that gonna kill me?" Mike asked.

"You and Miss Salt saw Mr. Wonka's demonstration of what Wonkavision is capable of. You should also consider yourself lucky Mr. Teevee. If Wonkavision still properly functioned, it would have teleported through the television and reduced you no bigger than an inch. In order to restore to your normal size, one of us would have stretched you on the taffy puller to normal size, which was actually not his intention. He hoped that we would pull so hard that it would eventually rip you in half..."

Mike gulped, now thankful that Wonkavision malfunctioned.

"But, I must tell you why. The truth is, I don't know how to say this but his new secret ingredient he plans to use for most of his candies will be... children's blood. Only children..." the blue oompa loompa grimly stated.

All three children gasped in horror.

"NO! That can't be!" Charlie cried as tears emerged from his eyes.

"I'm afraid that is true, Mr. Bucket. His current secret ingredient is oompa loompa blood, yes if any one of us violated his rules or spread any secrets, he and Mr. Wilkinson would quietly murder us in a different way and grind us up into candies. According to the man himself, he thinks that chocolate will always taste better if blood is in the mix." the oompa loompa further explained.

"That's just disgusting! Why do Wonka bars taste so good? I never tasted anything odd in 'em before." Violet remarked in shock.

"To answer your question Miss Beauregarde, he only puts a tiny amount in each piece of candy and carefully mixes enough sugar to conceal it. He then saves the rest of it in a large vat in the main freezer. That's exactly what he will do to you today. He will use your blood only for the blueberry flavored chews and jellies, and use Mr. Teevee's, Mr. Bucket's, and Mr. Gloop's blood for his chocolate for many years to come-"

"Hey! Why are we just standing here?! We gotta find Augustus before he gets killed!" Mike shrieked, fiddling with his beloved toy gun.

"Are you sure you're gonna help us?" Violet crudely asked, not trusting the blue oompa loompa.

"Why yes, this is why I came all this way to come to the dungeon to get you. Believe me, I have been there a good amount of times and I'm lucky that I've never been to the slaughter room." the oompa loompa replied.

"Do you have any idea where Augustus might be?" Charlie asked.

"Hm. I do recall them taking Mr. Gloop to the warming candy room. We will go there but first, you must have one of these candies. They're one of the few that are not made of blood."

The oompa loompa handed each child a small, circular purple candies.

"These are called invisibility ice. These candies will make you invisible, but only temporarily." he explained as he ate the fourth candy.

The three children nervously ate their candies, hoping the blue oompa loompa kept his words.

Augustus was still crying, shaking, and sweating furiously after a long torturous ride on the crammed Wonkavator. Wonka and Veruca both smirked as he led the others into a small room that Augustus did not recognize. It looked like a boiler room found in an old time ship. Many machines and wheels surrounded the group with bright red lights illuminating the machinery. In the center of the red room was a thin, steel table with leather straps dangling on each side.

"You know what to do." Wonka ordered the oompa loompas as they all struggled to drag a frantic Augustus towards the table.

"Oh Augustus, please do behave yourself. The sooner you learn your lesson, the sooner you'll leave safe and sound with your mother and go back home to Dusselheim..." the candyman lied.

Augustus was not convinced by Wonka's words as he managed to break free from the oompa loompas.

"Where do you think you're going!? GET BACK HERE NOW!" Veruca screeched.

Augustus barely made out of the red room before being pounced on a dozen of oompa loompas, who dragged him back onto the table. The German boy desperately wrestled the tiny oompa loompas with all of his strength, only to be defeated by the oompa loompas and Wilkinson. Augustus was now fully strapped onto the cold steel table, panting and fearing for his life.

"Mr. Wonka, what exactly are we going to do to him?" Veruca asked with some excitement in her voice.

Wonka gave her a sweet smile.

"Watch and learn my dear girl, this is the first time I'll ever do this on a human being..."

Augustus helplessly laid on the table, trembling and panting.

"Augustus... Augustus Gloop... my dear boy... You've been quite a naughty little boy today, drinking out of my chocolate river and eating two of my exploding candy for your enemies. Is there anything you would like to say?" Wonka asked, inching closely towards Augustus' pale face.

"I-I'm s-sorry M-Mr. W-Wonka... I c-couldn't r-resist it. I l-loved all of y-your c-candies and my favorite w-was y-your Scrumdiddlyumptious b-bar..." the German boy stuttered, expecting more to come.

"Oh, that's quite alright my dear boy and who can't resist one of my Scrumdiddlyumptious bars? Fair enough. Bring me in my cinnamon chews!" Wonka commanded as an oompa loompa carried a large platter with hundreds of tiny bright red candies that were no bigger than a bead.

"So you're giving the porker more candy?!" Veruca harshly shouted.

"Patience, my dear girl. Patience..." Wonka calmly replied.

Augustus glared at the pile of red candies, not sure how to react. He was also tempted to grab a handful.

"Now Augustus, since you love my candy so much, eat my cinnamon chews. Eat as many as you can."

An oompa loompa placed a chew into Augustus' mouth and the boy slowly chewed it.

He let out a smile.

"That is delicious cinnamon! Give me more!" he exclaimed as the oompa loompa gave him a dozen more.

Veruca was confused by Wonka's plan. After swallowing the last chew, Augustus suddenly began to feel unusually warm. Sweat started to drench all over his body, soaking all of his clothes.

"Mr. Wonka- why is it so hot in here?" he panted as an oompa loompa gave him another chew.

"Hm. Maybe that furnace by the Golden Egg Room is finally functioning again. Have another cinnamon chew!" Wonka responded with a smirk.

The oompa loompa gave Augustus even more candies as the boy sweated furiously and his skin transformed into a bright scarlet. At that moment, he realized that it was the chews that were causing all of his misery after noticing that no one else in the room appeared to suffocate.

"M-Mr. Wonka! S-stop! I'm s-suffering!" he cried in his thick German accent.

As the oompa loompa fed him another chew, Wonka blew his whistle pipe once more and the remainder of the oompa loompas surrounded the scalding table and broke into song:

" _Oompa Loompa, doompadee doo,_

 _I've got a perfect puzzle for you,_

 _Oompa Loompa doompa dee,_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me._

 _What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?_

 _Eating as much as an elephant eats?_

 _What are you at getting terribly fat?_

 _What do you think will come of that?_

 _I don't like the look of it!"_

Augustus' skin grew redder and he was now soaked in his own sweat and his muscles all started to ache. He listened to the song's lyrics in horror as the oompa loompa gave him another chew.

"NEIN!" he screamed, spitting the chew out.

" _Oompa Loompa, doompa dee da,_

 _If you're not greedy you will go far,_

 _You will live in happiness too,_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompa dee doo._

 _Doompa dee DOO!"_

The singing oompa loompas continued. They resumed the same song seconds later.

Wonka appeared to be enjoying every moment of it and to his happiness, Veruca also seemed to be amused by the first golden ticket finder's suffering.

Augustus pleaded to stop in German as his head began to throb and started to feel dizzy.

Wonka inched towards the sweaty, red-faced boy.

"See what happens if you eat too much my dear boy?" Wonka quietly asked him.

The oompa loompa shoved a few more chews down Augustus' throat.

Augustus weakly responded, struggling to breathe and his heart racing:

"W-why a-are y-you d-doing this t-to me?"

Wonka and Veruca both smiled.

"Because the candyman can..." Wonka replied.

Augustus muttered something incoherent and slowly fell limp onto the scorching table. The oompa loompas immediately stopped singing their song.

"Is he still alive?" Veruca wondered out loud.

Wilkinson quickly grabbed Augustus' limp arm to check for a pulse.

"Yes, but barely. My warming candies did the job perfectly, don't you think?" he replied.

Veruca nodded.

"Most certainly! James, could you and the others take Mr. Gloop into the freezer to cool off for a very long time. Veruca, come with me and we shall fetch Mr. Teevee from the dungeon!" Wonka happily announced.

A pair of oompa loompas placed the boiling boy onto a stretcher and covered him with a single white sheet.

Wilkinson let a a menacing grin as he led them into the large freezer.


	11. Sweet Escape

Charlie slowly chewed on the grape-flavored Invisibility Ice, unsure whether the blue oompa loompa was telling the truth.

"Hey! Why aren't we invisible yet?! I knew it was a fake!" Violet snapped, who finished her candy.

"Patience Miss Beauregarde, patience. It usually takes a minute or two to take effect." the oompa loompa replied.

Moments later, Violet's hands began to fade into thin air.

"My hands! What's happening?!" she yelled as the rest of her body began to slowly fade away.

"What did I tell you?" the oompa loompa responded in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, who was also started to vanish.

"I can't see my legs!" Mike shrieked.

Charlie gasped at the sight of his disappearing self, both frightened and amazed by the candy's powers. He was the last of the group to fully become invisible. The square candies that look round room now looked completely empty.

"I works! It really works!" Charlie's voice yelled.

"Yeah, but there's a problem here! We can still hear our voices!" Violet retorted.

"Actually, that is not a problem Miss Beauregarde. How else are we going to communicate to one another, especially during a situation like this. The main thing is to stay silent in this situation. The only sound that should be heard is our footsteps." the oompa loompa explained.

"When are we going? We gotta rescue Augustus right now!" Mike cried, still fiddling with his toy gun.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Teevee, we will eventually head off to the Warming Candy Room, but first we must stop and retrieve Mr. Wonka's most secret and valuable invention..."

"You mean those weird colored blobs in the Inventing Room? How is that gonna help us?!" Violet's voice yelled.

"Wrong Miss Beauregarde, wrong. It's even more top secret than the Everlasting Gobstoppers and it will never be shipped to stores. Not even Slugworth or any other chocolatier knows about it, only the man and ourselves do. You know, I'm risking my life telling you three this." the oompa loompa firmly explained.

"What is it? Something cool that explodes?" Mike's voice asked with excitement.

"Wrong Mr. Teevee. It's called Apple Liquor Elixir. It's essentially a candy brew that Wonka created for himself in case he died before the contest was held or if his favorite lucky winner, which is Miss Salt in this case, would somehow die in an accident during the tour."

"So it brings people back from the dead? It could save billions of lives!" Charlie cried.

"Precisely Mr. Bucket. Just five drops of this tiny sample will reanimate any dead person. The sample is so small that the man himself could only produce five drops total. However, it will not work on decomposing, skeletal, or cremated remains." the oompa loompa further explained.

"Has it been tested?" Violet demanded, still not trusting the oompa loompa.

"I'm afraid not. This elixir is far too valuable. He specifically told us, and I quote, that he didn't want to waste it on insignificant creatures like us. So, we are going to take it from his secret vault so we can save Mr. Gloop in case he perished during his ordeal. Believe me, that man does not deserve it in any way, nice people like you do. He will not collect your blood or grind the rest of your body into Spotty Powder until all four of you are declared dead. Let's go NOW!" the blue oompa loompa commanded as he quietly opened the narrow door.

Wilkinson slowly walked into the massive freezer with the two oompa loompas carrying the stretcher that held an unconscious Augustus. In the very back of the subzero temperature freezer were four long steel tables that were clearly designed for the four runner ups. Each had leather straps on their sides, very much like the one in the Warming Candy Room. Icicles of different sizes dangled on each table.

"Put Mr. Gloop on this one..." Wilkinson ordered, pointing at the far-left table.

The oompa loompas struggled to lift the chubby boy off the stretcher. Augustus' skin was still crimson from the warming candies and his dark blonde hair was soaking wet from his own sweat. The oompa loompas finally managed to place him onto the ice-cold table and fully strap him in. Wilkinson let out a menacing smirk.

"Much easier this time now, don't you agree? Fetch me the test tube!"

One of the oompa loompas rushed towards a nearby steel shelf that contained four small plastic test tubes. Each one had a piece of duct tape with the last names of each runner-up written with a black marker. The oompa loompa grabbed the ice-caked test tube that read " **GLOOP** " and scrambled back. The other oompa loompa grabbed a small syringe.

"Place the syringe into his right arm and take a sample of his blood to see if his blood is worthy of being a part of our chocolate. If not, he'll go straight to the Spotty Powder Room." Wilkinson ordered.

The oompa loompa injected the syringe Augustus' limp red arm and collected a small amount of his blood, placing it into the test tube. Small puffs of breath vapor emerged from the German boy's mouth.

"Very good. Now take the boy's blood to the Inventing Room before we join Willy to see what he and Miss Veruca have in store for Mr. Teevee." Wilkinson calmly told the oompa loompas as they both placed the same white sheet over the lifeless Augustus.

Wonka led Veruca into the golden Wonkavator to head back into the dungeon to fetch Mike.

"That ignorant oaf totally fell for it! He sweated like a disgusting pig!" Veruca exclaimed with laughter.

"He most certainly did, my dear Veruca. That's what he gets for eating like an elephant. Now, hold onto this!" Wonka told the spoilt girl as he handed a long purple rope to her.

"You will use this to drag Mr. Teevee to take him to the smoke and mirrors room, where you shall teach him not to watch so much television." he continued with a wink.

Seconds later, the Wonkavator abruptly stopped and opened its doors into the dark dungeon. The duo slowly walked deeper into the stony hallway, accompanied by a few oompa loompas trailing behind them.

"You will do such a good job, I know you will. I saw you fighting Mr. Teevee on a few occasions during the tour, it was quite impressive how you handled him." Wonka praised as they reached the door of the children's empty cell.

"Ready?" the chocolatier asked.

"Of course! Oh Mikey... it's your turn. Come here you naughty, lazy little brat!" Veruca jeered in a mock-baby voice.

When she eagerly opened the thick door, she let out a harsh scream upon seeing the empty cell.

"What's wrong my dear girl?" Wonka asked.

"THEY'RE GONE! ALL OF 'EM!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, violently thrashing her purple rope onto the stone floor.

Wonka and the oompa loompas peered inside, all furious.

"I don't understand it. I don't know how those three vile, nasty children managed to escape my high-security dungeon!" he screamed, his face reddening with rage.

"That's not fair! I wanted to do it so bad!" Veruca added, looking at the loose chains.

"They must be a clever bunch of children. Very clever. You will still punish Mr. Teevee and the others but the only thing that we must do now is to hunt them down! We must notify James the terrible news!" Wonka declared.


	12. Secret of the Factory

Charlie struggled to follow the nearly inaudible footsteps of the blue oompa loompa and his two fellow contestants. The invisible group quietly walked through lengthy corridors to retrieve the Apple Liquor Elixir.

"OW! Watch it, you stepped onto my foot!" Violet's voice angrily snapped, breaking the eerie silence.

"Sorry! How can I watch it when I can't even see you?!" Mike's voice hissed.

"Quiet! You don't want them to hear us, do you?" Charlie's voice retorted.

Violet and Mike both fell silent as they continued to walk into the corridors. A group of oompa loompas passed them. Mike gasped and reached for his pistol case on his leg. The little cowboy grappled to find his loyal gun in his invisible state. The others heard him patting and rubbing his leg.

"Stop it!" Violet whispered.

"I can't find my gun!" Mike whined.

"You don't need it! They can't see you!" Violet responded as the group of oblivious oompa loompas vanished into the corridor.

Charlie looked at the many doors that lead to the rooms that he did not recognize. Some of them read: " **Pastry Room", "Mint Jujubes for the Boy Next Door", "Pishlets for Children Who Can't Whistle", "Stickjaw for Talkative Parents", and "Heart-Shaped Lungs."**

"Are those made of real lungs?" Mike asked.

"Silence! I'm afraid that's true Mr. Teevee. The current ones are made of real oompa loompa lungs. He takes the blood-drained lungs and sweetens them with 35 grams of sugar and shapes them like hearts with our special cookie cutters. He will use yours if you don't keep quiet!" the oompa loompa's gruff voice snapped.

Mike gulped, terrified at the thought that his organs would become a part of Wonka's tainted candies if they got caught.

Charlie began to grow impatient, as it seemed like hours to him since they started their mission. His feet ached so badly that he could barely walk.

"Where is this elixir anyway? We've been walking for hours! Augustus is definitely dead by now! Can we just use the Wonkavator and get this over with?!" Violet angrily blurted out.

Awkward silence filled the air.

"That would be an extremely foolish decision Miss Beauregarde. It would be suspicious if the Wonkavator was functioning with no one inside. Even in a strange place like this." the oompa loompa sternly whispered.

"Then where is this elixir?" Charlie asked with annoyance as they passed a door that read " **Cotton Candy Sheep Stable"**.

He started to side with Violet, no longer trusting the oompa loompa.

Before the oompa loompa could respond, Wilkinson and a pair of oompa loompas clad in worn out white lab coats passed them. One of them was clutching the small test tube that contained Augustus' blood sample. Violet let out a gasp. Wilkinson and the oompa loompas scanned the area.

"Did you hear someone gasp?" one of the oompa loompas asked.

"Yes. But do you know where it came from? I don't see anyone else but us..." the other oompa loompa replied in confusion.

"Maybe it came from one of the rooms. I don't hear it anymore, but do keep your ears and eyes open for anything suspicious..." Wilkinson commanded.

The invisible group froze in their spots in silence until the malicious trio disappeared.

"Nice job Violet! Now they're gonna be suspicious!" Mike snapped as they started as they continued their journey to the elixir.

"Sorry! I'm just, you know upset! They killed him and I know it! You saw the blood in that tube!" Violet responded.

"Do not worry Miss Beauregarde. It's a small sample and that's not enough to kill him. They just collected a small amount of blood and mix it with a sample of chocolate to test to see if his blood is deemed good enough. If not, he'll be mashed into Spotty Powder, which the rest of his body would go anyway after all the blood is drained out." the oompa loompa told the children.

All three children grew frustrated and irritated by the oompa loompa not telling them the location of the elixir.

"Where is the elixir? I wanna get outta here and be with my mom!" Mike whined.

"Alright. Now that the coast is clear, I will tell you. The elixir is hidden inside Mr. Wonka's vault which is located in his bedroom..."

"That's typical for something secretive to be hidden! I've seen that enough on TV!" Mike remarked.

"How far are we?" Charlie questioned.

"As a matter of fact, we are only a few doors down!" the oompa loompa replied as they passed by a door that read: " **Eight Till Latte Room"**.

Next to the Latte Room was a tall, black metallic door with no label on it.

"This is it. We must now be ultra cautious right now. The lock to his room is a musical lock and once I open it, quickly go in there and close the door as soon as possible." the oompa loompa stated.

He pulled out a small keyboard that looked nearly identical to the lock to the Chocolate Room. The oompa loompa played a segment of Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata". Seconds later, the black door swung open. The children looked behind them to look for any spying oompa loompas, the long hallway was empty. The group quietly rushed inside the dark room and Charlie slowly closed the door.

"Where's the switch?" he asked as the lights went on.

Wonka's room was surprisingly small and all of the furniture was split in half, similar to his office, including his bed, drawers, night stand, gramophone, and alarm clock. The only whole item was was a large black and white framed photo above his bed. It showed a much younger Wonka, dressed in his trademark outfit posing in front of his factory along with a young Wilkinson and dozens of what looked like his former human coworkers. The others were dressed uniforms that were the same style as the oompa loompas. On the bottom right corner was blocky handwriting in gold ink that read: "Grand Opening: 1 Feb. 1950".

"I remember reading about that!" Charlie remarked, looking at the young Wonka and the picture's chocolate frame.

The long-stale chocolate's distinct smell was fading away from time.

"Yeah- who cares! We're here to find this elixir, if it even exists! Not looking at some old photo!" Violet hissed.

The oompa loompa duo and Wilkinson arrived into the cluttered Inventing Room, ready to create a handful of chocolate truffles made of Augustus' blood.

"Now. You two know what to do. Make those Gloop-flavored truffles as soon as possible. I will be meeting Willy at the Smoke and Mirrors room to see Mr. Teevee's punishment. " the scarred man ordered as a third oompa loompa carried a small sample from the chocolate river.

Wilkinson let out a menacing grin as an oompa loompa poured Augustus' blood into the chocolate and began to mix it. Another oompa loompa poured three cups of sugar and a cup of whipping cream.

"Very good. Hopefully Willy will be pleased, it already smells g-"

The door suddenly swung open and to the others' surprise, Wonka and Veruca, both enraged charged inside.

"Hello? Is something the matter?" Wilkinson nervously asked.

"YES! The remaining children had escaped the dungeon!" Wonka roared.

Wilkinson's eyes widened in shock.

"What? How can that be? How did they pass through security?" he asked, bewildered.

"I was wondering the exact same thing! I want to get that little devil and beat him!" Veruca angrily shrieked.

"I must make an announcement for all to hear!" Wonka declared as he pressed a red button on the wall, alongside the Everlasting Gobstopper machine.

"Where's the vault?" Charlie asked the oompa loompa in the candyman's silent bedroom.

Just then, a loud screeching noise echoed the entire room. All three children covered their ears from the harsh, abrupt sound.

"ATTENTION PLEASE! WE ARE CURRENTLY IN A STATE OF EMERGENCY! ALL THREE CHILDREN IN THE DUNGEON HAVE ESCAPED. THE CAUSE IS UNKNOWN AT THE MOMENT BUT I WANT EVERYONE TO IMMEDIATELY STOP THEIR TASKS AND HELP ME FIND THOSE NAUGHTY, CLEVER CHILDREN!" Wonka's angry voice announced through a loudspeaker.

The children froze in horror.

"Now they're all gonna hunt us down!" Mike cried.

"Well, they were eventually gonna find out!" Violet replied, struggling to conceal her terror.

"Let's get the elixir, NOW!" the blue oompa loompa commanded.

Charlie saw the half wardrobe open, which contained at least a dozen purple coats, light khakis, and lavender pants hanging on a golden rail. The oompa loompa split the clothes and before their eyes was a tiny purple and gold "W".

"Is that the vault?" Violet complained.

" _We'll begin, with a spin, traveling in the world of my creation. What we'll see will defy... explanation."_ the oompa loompa's voice quietly sang as one of the hangers was tapping on the "W".

The children watched in confusion, remembering the chocolatier serenading them the same song as he welcomed them into the Chocolate Room. Once the oompa loompa was done singing and tapping, the "W" shifted towards them. Behind the "W" was a huge, dark square that was littered with dust and cobwebs.

"You three must stay here while I get the elixir!" he ordered as he climbed into the deep hole.

The children impatiently waited for the elixir to appear. Charlie could hear someone pacing back and forth near him. Several minutes, later, they heard shuffling from the vault and a tiny glass bottle approached them. The bottle was no taller than three inches and it contained a neon green substance inside.

"So, is this the elixir?" Violet asked in amazement.

"Yes Miss Beauregarde, it is indeed the Apple Liquor Elixir. Now I will hold this in my pocket and we will go to the main freezer to fetch Mr. Gloop." the oompa loompa told him as the tiny bottle disappeared into his pocket.

"Why would they put him in there? I thought he was in the Warming Candy Room!" Mike asked.

"He was but after seeing Mr. Wilkinson with the blood sample, I realized that theu already placed him in the freezer. According to Mr. Wonka himself, once you receive your respective 'punishment', you will be rendered into unconsciousness and placed into the freezer as the person after you is being punishment until you literally die there. The temperature in there is -20 degrees celsius."

"That's insanely cold! We can't just leave Augustus in there to slowly freeze to death!" Charlie cried, shuddering at the tragic thought.

"Even if Mr. Gloop is dead by the time we get there, we'll have the elixir. No matter what happens to him, he'll leave the factory alive and well. Let's get out of here!" the oompa loompa commanded.


	13. Fight and Flight

The invisible group rushed out of Wonka's bedroom as loud, harsh alarms blared the factory.

"We gotta get out of here! They're gonna find us!" Mike quietly yelped, still attempting to find his beloved gun.

"Thank you captain obvious! Now where is this freezer you're talking about?!" Violet demanded.

"It is near Dessert Island and the Spotty Powder Room." the oompa loompa responded.

"I remember going there! How far are we from there?" Charlie asked.

"That's correct Mr. Bucket. However, we are on the opposite end of the factory, but we will be there faster than you think."

"Oh, of course we are!" Violet hissed.

As the group ran, their ears began to loudly ring from the blaring alarms. They saw dozens of oompa loompas scanning the area. Some of them held large pink and purple poodles on purple leashes with the signature "W". A pink poodle whiffed the air and began to bark furiously. Mike gasped and began to shake in terror.

"What's the matter with you? I don't see anything!" the oompa loompa who restrained the dog retorted.

"Dogs?! You have dogs! I'm terrified of 'em!" Mike cried, struggling to stay silent.

The little cowboy was hyperventilating and shaking.

"Gee, that's good to know that there's another phobia here!" Violet grumbled in annoyance as more poodles barked.

"Yes, those are secretarial poodles. Not only do they have secretary jobs, they also serve as guard dogs and do not underestimate them. They have an extremely powerful sense of smell, ten times stronger than a bloodhound." the oompa loompa panted.

Charlie also started to feel out of breath and he looked down to see his worn out shoes rapidly moving. He gasped in horror.

"Oh no! The invisibility ice is wearing off!" he panted as Mike and Violet also started to reappear.

"Do you have any more of that stuff?" Mike asked.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Teevee." the blue oompa loompa flatly replied.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Violet shouted.

"Just keep quiet and if anyone is close, we just have to hide. That's all we can do really."

More barks echoed the hallways as they made a sharp turn towards the Fizzy Lemonade Swimming Pool entrance.

Mike quickly grabbed his gun with ease and began shooting the air.

"MIKE! Stop it! They'll hear you!" Violet seethed.

A group of oompa loompas and their poodles paused upon hearing the gun's clicking noise from a distance.

"What was that clicking?" one of them asked another.

That oompa loompa shrugged.

"I do not know but I did hear it as well." he replied.

His purple poodle started to vigorously sniff at the cold floor and loudly barked.

"What is it girl? Do you smell something?" her oompa loompa owner asked as she continued to sniff.

The purple dog smelled the children and lead the oompa loompas to the same hallway where the contestants ran. Charlie and the others grew winded as the alarms continued to blare. He struggled to breathe.

"How close are we? It feels like hours since we got the elixir..." Charlie wheezed.

"Can we take the Wonkavator or something since we're not invisible anymore?" Violet complained, out of breath.

Suddenly, loud howling echoed.

"Dog!" Mike cried, pointing at the howling's direction with his toy gun.

The exhausted group bolted for their lives. Mike suddenly slipped, causing his gun to slip out of his tiny hand and slide across the floor.

"My gun!" the tiny cowboy shrieked as he darted back to retrieve it.

"Get back here! I don't want you to get caught!" Charlie yelled, running after him.

Mike did not look back and managed to reach his gun.

"Got it!" Mike declared as growling sounded.

A large pink poodle glared at them and let out a vicious growl. Without saying a word, both boys dashed back towards Violet and the blue oompa loompa.

"WE FOUND THEM!" a trio of oompa loompas announced.

"Way to go!" Violet angrily shouted as they passed the Wonkavator.

"Come here before they find us again!" the oompa loompa whispered, gesturing the children towards the Wonkavator.

The group was crammed in the tiny Wonkavator as the barking and growling continued. "Hurry up!" Violet whined.

The oompa loompa frantically glanced at the many buttons and pressed the one that read: **"Dessert Island"**. Within seconds, the Wonkavator took a sharp turn squareways, causing all three children to crash into the thick glass wall. All panted furiously.

"That was a close one..." Charlie remarked, sweating.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I had to g-get my g-gun. I n-need it to p-protect myself!" Mike stammered.

"It's okay." Charlie replied as he gently placed his pale hand onto Mike's trembling shoulder.

"No, it's not okay TV kid! You nearly got us recaptured!" Violet snapped as the Wonkavator made an abrupt stop.

"We're here. Move!" the oompa loompa commanded.

The frantic group bolted out of the Wonkavator as soon as its golden doors opened. They passed a series of more doors as their feet were still brutally sore. Not a single oompa loompa or secretarial poodle was in sight. Charlie recognized the entrance of the Taffy Pulling Room.

"We're close!" he exclaimed with relief as they dashed past the Spotty Powder Room.

Next to it was a thick, steel padlocked door with a huge sign that read in bold red letters: **DO NOT ENTER**

"This is it." the blue oompa loompa told them.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief. While the oompa loompa continued to unlock the door, loud chanting sounded: " _Oompa loompa doopa dee doo..."_

The group turned to see a dozen of oompa loompas slowly marching towards them.

"We're ambushed again!" Mike yelped, pulling the trigger.

The alarms all fell silent.

"I see you three were attempting to save Mr. Gloop from a most horrific fate. I'm afraid it's too late and as for you Marvin. I see you have been assisting these children escape. You freed them from the dungeon, didn't you?! Just admit it Marvin! YOU TRAITOR!" an oompa loompa growled, gesturing at his blue coworker.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR!" the oompa loompas all chanted.

Marvin sighed with defeat.

"It's true." he simply stated as his coworkers grabbed their purple ropes to restrain Marvin and the children, whilst chanting.

An oompa loompa restrained one of Violet's wrists with his rope. She merely glared at him.

"I think not!" she shouted with confidence as she violently kicked him in the abdomen. He yelled in pain and slumped onto the floor.

"Come on guys! We did this before!" she yelled, yanking Mike and Marvin by their arms.

Charlie trailed behind them with a purple rope around his left wrist.

"Where are you taking us?!" Mike shrieked.

"Right here to Dessert Island!" Marvin hollered as he swung the door open.

Before the children's eyes was a massive island made of graham cracker sand and decorated with gigantic desserts of all kinds. A colossal dollop of whipped cream with a bright red cherry on top was the island's centerpiece. A neon blue liquid that resembled the chocolate from the river surrounded it.

"Is this some kind of set up?" Violet hissed, losing trust in Marvin once more.

"No! Why would I free you in the first place? GO!"

Marvin gestured the children towards a tiny pink rowboat near the door. The group quickly hopped onto it as Marvin began to row. They heard the oompa loompas all yelling and cursing in something that none of the children could understand. Mike stifled a weak laugh.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand!" Charlie demanded.

"You see, this is Mr. Wonka's Sea of Blue Chocolate. It's where his blue chocolate is churned-"

"Hey! Listen to me, Melvin! Who cares? We are in a major crisis now! We failed to save Augustus and we all might die now!" Violet angrily shouted.

"Marvin. I am Marvin, Miss Beauregarde. We can escape through that drain and we'll land into the Colored Chocolate Room. We'll fall into a vat briefly but we can escape easily since none of us are working. They're all busy looking for you! However, to give you all a fair warning, it'll be a very bumpy ride." he warned, pointing at a large, life-sized square opening where blue chocolate was quickly draining downward.

"Uh oh... they're catching up..." Mike muttered, pointing at the three rowboats coming towards them.

"Row faster!" Charlie screamed, not convinced by Marvin's plan.

Marvin's arms started to cramp as he rowed as hard as he could. Charlie heard the other oompa loompas yelling from a distance. Mike started to shoot at the oompa loompas with his toy gun.

"I'm trying Mr. Bucket!" Marvin retorted.

A thundering noise boomed from behind and Mike suddenly yelled. The group saw a large red jawbreaker speed past them before crashing into the stone wall.

"You okay?" Charlie asked Mike.

"Y-yeah.. that thing nearly hit me!" Mike replied as a yellow jawbreaker narrowly missed them.

Charlie looked behind to see the oompa loompas shooting them with large guns that contained jawbreakers that served as bullets. More flying jawbreakers flew past them as they grew closer to the massive drain.

"I don't like this, not one bit!" Violet yelled as a loud thud suddenly sounded.

To the group's horror, an orange jawbreaker had struck the bottom of the pink rowboat.

"We're gonna sink!" Mike cried.

"Do not panic- it's made of hard candy. It's durable, trust me..." Marvin responded as the now dented boat sharply dropped into the dark drain.

The children all screamed as the boat plummeted towards the rushing river of blue chocolate. The boat landed into the river and a large amount of blue chocolate splashed onto the children. Violet bit her lip.

"There's no way this shirt's gonna be saved now! First puke and now blue chocolate!" she muttered.

The boat began to violently shake and dip downward.

"Hold on! What's going on now? This isn't funny!" Violet wondered out loud as more blue chocolate splashed her.

"I told you this was going to be a bumpy ride. We are in the blue chocolate rapids." Marvin replied with minimal emotion.

Blue lights illuminated the dark drain. The children gasped in horror at the sight of the raging blue rapids. Charlie desperately tried to find something to grab onto for dear life, but there was absolutely nothing. He felt his heart pound into his chest. The boat made a violent bump and Mike let out a blood-curdling scream.

"CHARLIE! HELP ME!"

The blonde-haired boy turned to see the tiny cowboy struggling to swim in the intense current. Without any hesitation, Charlie jumped into the blue rapids to rescue Mike.

"Are you crazy?!" Violet's voice yelled.

"We can't lose Mike too!" Charlie yelled back, fighting the strong current.

He could barely paddle into the rushing blue chocolate. The force was drastically stronger than the fan in the Fizzy Lifting Drink Room.

"I'M COMING!" Charlie shouted as he trudged through the speeding chocolate.

He could see Mike sinking into the blue chocolate and gasping for air as he weakly grabbed his gun. Another loud noise sounded from afar. The hard candy rowboat had crashed into a fork, causing Violet and Marvin to drift into two directions.

"NOW I NEED HELP!" Violet screamed as she drifted towards the left side and disappeared.

Charlie continued to swim towards Mike, who had his arm outstretched.

"HELP ME!" the little cowboy cried.

"I'M TRYING MY BEST!" Charlie returned, stretching his right arm to grab Mike.

The two boys finally grew close to one another.

"TAKE MY HAND MIKE!" Charlie screamed, blowing out a vocal cord.

As the boys neared each other, a strong wave struck them, causing them to drift opposite directions.

"CHARLIE!" Mike cried as he too vanished to the same side where Violet was last seen.

Charlie swam with all of his might but the intense current drifted him to the opposite direction.


	14. Hide and Seek

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the positive feedback and I'm very glad you're enjoying my story! You guys are awesome! :) Anyways, let's see what happens Charlie and the others!**

Charlie screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt himself sink underneath the speeding rapids. He reemerged the surface and gasped for air.

"MIKE! VIOLET!" he screamed, coughing blue chocolate.

He struggled to keep his head up, uncertain he would survive the ordeal. Suddenly, Charlie felt a sharp drop as he plummeted downward. He let out a scream and plunged into a huge vat of blue chocolate. A massive splash emerged and some of the chocolate landed onto the tile floor.

"Mr. Bucket? Thank goodness you're alright!" a familiar voice hollered below.

Charlie slowly climbed out of the chocolate vat to see Marvin, caked in head-to-toe blue chocolate.

"What are you waiting for, get out!" he ordered.

The blonde boy nodded and silently leapt out of the vat. He could already feel the blue chocolate already drying on his skin and clothes. He looked around to see several vats that contained chocolates of various bright colors. No oompa loompas besides Marvin were seen.

"Where are we?" Charlie asked in a raspy voice.

"We are in the Colored Chocolate Room. Just like I told you..." Marvin flatly responded, pointing at a vat that contained bright pink chocolate.

"But what about Mike and Violet?" Charlie questioned, not caring what room he was in at the moment.

"I am afraid that they were whisked away to the Stars in Their Pies Room."

"And where is that?"

"That is several doors down. The stars are made of either blue or yellow chocolate and they are engraved in Mr. Wonka's special pies..."

"Marvin, please! I don't wanna know about the chocolate stars or the pies! We got to save the others and get out of here!" Charlie hotly replied as he darted away, not waiting for Marvin.

"Mr. Bucket, please wait for me! You cannot go on without me. I know this hellhole backwards and forwards, whereas you and your fellow contestants have only been here 10 hours..." Marvin replied.

"I've been in here for 10 hours!? The other kids and I walked in at 10 AM sharp! It's 8 at night now! My family must be worried sick!" Charlie cried in horror.

"The time of day does not matter, rather time itself, as the man himself says 'time is a precious thing that should never be wasted'. The sooner we get the others, the sooner you will be reunited with your family." the oompa loompa explained as he joined Charlie's journey to the Stars in Their Pies Room.

Mike found himself tumble into a tiny vat of blue chocolate in the Stars in Their Pies Room. Tears started to emerged from his bright blue eyes. He looked around the small room to see another vat of yellow chocolate and a massive brick oven that filled the entire space of that particular side of the wall. Neat rows of cooled off pies with blue and yellow stars engraved on their crusts were placed near the oven.

"Charlie? Where are you?" Mike weakly cried as he climbed out of the vat.

The little cowboy grabbed his chocolate coated gun and scanned the area, waiting for Charlie to come. Loud barking echoed the dimly lit room's wall. Mike gasped in horror and hid behind the yellow chocolate vat, trembling and covering his ears. As the barking continued, more tears streamed down his face and he weakly whimpered in terror.

He hopefully glanced at the streaming blue chocolate to see if Charlie slid down into the vat. The blonde boy was no where to be seen. Mike was frozen in his spot until the barking faded away. He shuffled towards the exit and bumped his elbow into something hard.

"OW!" he yelped, grabbing his sore elbow.

Mike realized that he bumped into a large pot with its lid not fully shut. He could not help himself to peek inside. The pot contained evenly-cut square pieces that looked like cooked carrots and two loose strands of bright green hair floated about.

"Ew! Oompa loompa meat!" Mike yelped as he covered his mouth and quickly slammed the lid back onto the pot.

Next to the oompa loompa meat pot were two more pots. One read: **Red Food Dye,** while the other said **Strawberry Rhubarb Flavoring**.

Mike silently screamed and dashed out of the tiny room. He paused and looked for any oompa loompas and secretarial poodles. Footsteps sounded from a distance. Mike hoped that they belonged to Charlie or Violet until he saw the distinct shadow of an oompa loompa. He frantically looked for somewhere to hide. He eyed a door that read **The Very Very Tiny Room**.

Without thinking, Mike opened the door and hid inside it. He felt himself shake and pant furiously as the footsteps grew louder.

"I could have sworn I saw that little cowboy brat crawling around! Did you see him, Clarence?" a female oompa loompa's voice questioned.

"No I didn't Miranda, but I take your word. We need to get those repulsing beasts before it's too late! I heard from Bertie that the police are attempting to break down the factory entrance right now, it's all over the media! Thankfully, no one's made it inside, yet..." Clarence replied.

Mike began to feel relieved as Clarence and Miranda's footsteps faded away. He accidentally pulled the trigger and some blue chocolate squirted out of his loyal gun. He pulled the trigger a second time as more chocolate came out. Mike let out a huge grin.

"Boy, this is gonna be fun! Shooting all of those bad guys and dogs with blue stuff! Look out everyone, here comes the mighty blue bandit!" he happily exclaimed to himself as he freed himself from the uncomfortably small room.

Violet also wound up in the blue chocolate vat in the Stars in Their Pies Room. She quickly abandoned the tiny room before Mike even came close. She nervously walked through the eerie corridors, alone.

"Where the heck am I? This place is a death trap that's run by a total psychopath! I'll never find my dad at this rate!" she angrily muttered under her breath, with blue chocolate slowly drying and dripping on her.

"Ugh! Today's been nothing but a nightmare! My favorite outfit's destroyed and my record-winning gum is gone forever! Why did I even want this horrid golden ticket?!"

Moments later, loud barking echoed the dark hallway. The avid gum chewer nervously bit her lip and quietly ran. As the barking faded, Violet immediately recognized the entrance to the Fizzy Lemonade Swimming Pools

"Finally! Something I actually remember! Now the question is, how do I get back to the freezer?" she asked herself.

Violet continued to look for the freezer near the Spotty Powder Room with no luck. Suddenly, a pair of purple secretarial poodles approached her.

"Stay away from me you purple mutants!" Violet screamed, desperately running away from the growling dogs.

"How dare you call our secretarial poodles mutants miss gum smacker! Get her boys." an angry oompa loompa commanded from behind.

The purple poodles charged towards Violet and viciously barked at her. Their oompa loompa master clutched his purple rope, ready to restrain her. She frantically searched a way to escape until she eyed a small door that served as the entrance for Foggy Frogs.

Violet smirked and dashed into the crammed room with wallpaper that was decorated with multiple shades of green. On the forest green shelves were dozens of small green candy frogs, all with anxious looks etched on their faces.

She quickly grabbed at least ten frogs and dropped one of them onto the floor. No fog emerged and the poodles were nearly inside the room.

"Please don't be a fake!" Violet frantically muttered.

The purple poodles stormed into the room, prepared to attack her. She grabbed the fallen foggy frog and squeezed its sides. In a matter of seconds, a thick layer of white fog filled the air. Violet could hear the poodles howl and the oompa loompa screaming as she smiled at herself.

"This is not the end gum chewer! We shall find a way to get you and those boys too!" he gasped as he choked into the snowy white fog.

Violet pushed the fog away from her face and bolted as fast as she could once she was out of the cloud that she created. She kept the remaining foggy frogs in her blue chocolate drenched pockets.

"You can't run from us gummy! We know you're here!" several oompa loompa voices bellowed from behind.

Violet gasped and eyed an unlabeled door near her. Without thinking, she immediately snuck into the mysterious room, unaware that she landed herself into the Smoke and Mirrors Room.

Charlie and Marvin tiptoed into the empty Stars in Their Pies Room.

"I don't see them anywhere!" Charlie frantically cried, dipping his already chocolate-soaked arm into the vat of blue chocolate.

"The only conclusion I can conjure is that Mr. Teevee and Miss Beauregarde somehow escaped and since relocated to a different area of the factory. See the blue footprints below you?" Marvin told Charlie.

Charlie looked down to see two sets of blue footprints in sync of each other, one shaped like a cowboy boot and the other sneakers.

"You're absolutely right! I can see them out of the room! Let's follow them!" Charlie exclaimed as he and Marvin began to follow the chocolate footprints.

When they reached the hallway, they realized that each set of footprints headed off in opposite directions.

"Oh no. How are we gonna find them now?" Charlie yelled as he placed his blue hands on his cheeks.


	15. Skirmish and Terror

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks for your support and kind words! Turrislucidus, thanks for clarifying the blonde spelling variation! I did not know that and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Anyway, on we go! :)**

Marvin glanced at Charlie, not knowing how to react.

"Hm. Since we have so much to do with so very little time, I'm afraid that we have to select just one set to follow." he sternly told the blond boy.

"But, can we just this one instance split up? I'll follow Mike's and you find Violet-"

Before Charlie could finish, Marvin aggressively kicked him in the shin.

"I told you once before Mr. Bucket, it's too dangerous. We must to be together at all times. Pick one, and one only."

Charlie looked at the drying blue sets of footprints and let out a heavy sigh.

"Mike." he merely responded as he quietly pointed at the boot-shaped prints.

"Very well then. GO!" Marvin commanded.

In the opposite end of the factory, Mike prepared to shoot blue chocolate from his loyal gun.

He felt himself laughing at the thought until footsteps were sounded. He hid behind a tall fake indoor tree and carefully watched for the footsteps' source.

A pair of oompa loompas walked by with purple ropes, carefully scanning the area. Mike took a deep breath, tempted to shoot at the unsuspecting oompa loompas. Once the oompa loompas vanished, Mike ran towards the opposite direction as if he wanted the oompa loompas to hear him.

Seconds later, someone yelled: "WE FOUND ONE OF THEM!"

Mike gasped and saw Miranda and Clarence, the same pair of oompa loompas who he recently spotted.

"What are you waiting for, get him!" Miranda commanded as she and Clarence charged towards Mike.

Instead of cowering, the little cowboy did not budge and smirked at them.

"I think not! You can't capture the one and only blue bandit! Wham! You're busted!" Mike happily cried as he shot Miranda and Clarence directly in the eyes with his blue chocolate.

"That stings! I can't see a thing!" Clarence angrily shouted.

"We can't just let him get away with it!" Miranda shrieked, rubbing her eyes.

Mike laughed with glee and dashed away. He ran about the halls, shooting any oompa loompa in sight. His spree soon ended when the chocolate started to run low. He frantically hid inside a room called the Rubber Forest.

Mike found himself in a dimly lit forest that had a striking resemblance of the Chocolate Room, minus the chocolate river. Its only source of light were moon and star holograms in the ceiling and footlights at the side of the bright green grass. A strong rubbery scent filled the air.

"Hey! This isn't the chocolate room! There's no river!" he whined, looking around the rubber room.

Mike raised his gun and grabbed a handful of the grass. He smelled it and immediately threw it back onto the ground.

"It's rubber! Good thing I didn't eat that!" he said to himself.

He sat near a tall rubber red mushroom and began to pick off the drying blue chocolate pieces off his shirt to make bullets. After making nearly twenty miniature bullets, he eyed a neon green bush decorated with equally bright colored berries. Mike closely analyzed the bush's rainbow berries.

"Hey... these would make way better bullets!" he exclaimed as he rushed towards the bush and grabbed as many berries as he could.

He stuffed at least a dozen inside his gun before it was fully loaded.

"Look out everyone! The brave blue bandit strikes again!"

"Looks like the brave blue bandit is about to be sent to jail!" a cool, feminine voice purred.

Out of the Rubber Forest's shadows came Veruca, still dressed in her new outfit and clutching a purple rope in her right hand. Mike gasped and raised his gun.

"Hey! I think not! You're the bad guy and I'm the good guy here!" he nervously exclaimed, repeatedly shooting at Veruca with the rubber berries.

Only some of them struck her. She glared at the little cowboy and laughed at him.

"Oh really? Is that the best you got, TV? That didn't even hurt one teensy bit!" she jeered, moving closer to him.

Mike's heart began to race and his face grew ashen as he continued to shoot at her.

Before Veruca could restrain him or grab his gun, a purple berry sped towards her and struck her in the left cheek.

"Get back here, RIGHT NOW!"

Mike gulped and dashed towards the exit, only to be corned by a large pink poodle, who viciously growled at him. Mike was paralyzed with terror and began to tremble furiously at the sight of the angry dog. He shakily shot at the dog, resulting in only misfires. Veruca laughed in glee.

"So, the brave blue bandit is afraid of dogs? I though cowboys weren't supposed to be afraid of anything, is that wight wittle Mikey?" she jeered, mocking his lisp. She snatched the gun straight out of his hand.

"HEY! That's mine! Give it back right now! I'm warning you!" Mike tearfully yelled as Veruca shoved his beloved gun into her pockets.

"Too late for that now, isn't it TV?" Veruca snarled as she prepared to restrain Mike with her purple rope.

Mike took a deep breath, desperately wanting his toy gun back. Without saying a word, Mike darted towards her and bit her in the arm. Veruca let out a harsh scream.

"How dare you bite me like a filthy animal! Sophia, GET HIM NOW!" she commanded to her pink poodle.

As Mike neared dark the room's exit, Sophia dashed towards hims. Mike ran with all of his might but the pink dog snatched him by the leg.

"NO! NO! LEMME GO!" he screamed as Sophia dragged him back to Veruca.

Blood slowly leaked from his leg.

Veruca proudly smiled.

"Good girl. I'm so proud of you. TV kid, I do recall seeing your interview on the telly a a couple of weeks ago, you said that life was all about killings and violence. Now, you will learn the hard way and get a taste of your own medicine!" she declared as she violently punched Mike in the abdomen.

Mike screamed in agony. Veruca continued to punch and kick him in multiple areas.

"STOP IT! I'M BLEEDING!" the little cowboy pleaded as blood began to spill from his nose.

"How does it feel? Not so good, right?" the spoilt girl sneered.

Mike shakily nodded.

As Veruca continued to beat Mike, a chorus of oompa loompas walked in and began to sing:

" _Oompa Loompa doompa dee do,_

 _I've got another puzzle for you,_

 _Oompa loompa doompa dee,_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me..._

 _What do you get from a glut of TV?_

 _A pain in the neck and an IQ of three?_

 _Why don't you try simply reading a book?_

 _Or could you just not bear to look!"_

Mike could barely hear the lyrics since he was in unbearable pain.

" _You'll get no, you'll get no, you'll get no, you'll get noooo, you'll get no commercials! Oompa loompa doompa dee da,_

 _If you're not greedy you will go far,_

 _You will live in happiness too,_

 _Like the... oompa..._

 _Oompa Loompa doompa dee DOO!"_ the oompa loompa chorus continued as they resumed the same song.

Mike began to feel woozy and weak from the savage beating.

"I'm warning you, stop it!" he wheezed, now covered in cuts and bruises.

The girl glared at him.

"Well, I've just had enough of your whining and I think I taught you a fairly good lesson, did I?" she hissed as she violently punched Mike in the neck.

Mike unsteadily slumped onto the rubber grass and lay motionless. Veruca smiled and the oompa loompas immediately stopped singing.

"I think that settles it." she proudly stated to herself, picking up Mike's unmoving form.

The oompa loompas eagerly followed Wonka's heiress.

"NO! I want to handle this myself! Find the other two!" she demanded.

Elsewhere in the dangerous factory, Violet slammed the door to the Smoke and Mirrors room, panting.

"Wow, that was a close one," she quietly remarked, listening to the oompa loompa's fading footsteps.

When the steps finally faded away, Violet grabbed the doorknob, realizing that the door was locked.

"Come on! I gotta get outta here!" she yelled as she frantically tried to open the locked door.

Seconds later, the dark room was illuminated with bright purple lights. Clouds of purple smoke filled the air and she was surrounded by dozens of mirrors of all different shapes and sizes. Violet realized that she had no other choice but to walk through the smoky room to find her way out.

"What is this, another sick joke? This is not funny Wonka, you will definitely be sued when I get outta here!" she screamed as her voice echoed the entire room.

"I've seen your hopes and dreams Violet Beauregarde..." a loud, ominous voice blared.

Violet paused and immediately recognized Wonka's voice.

"No you haven't candyman! You're such a liar!" she yelled.

"Oh, yes I have. You are a world renowned gum chewer, chewing the same piece of gum for three months. You are proud of that, aren't you?" the voice continued as one of the mirrors showed herself being rewarded for her world record. Her father stood next to her, beaming with pride. Violet smiled upon reliving the memory.

"However, you are such a prideful and egotistical girl who wants nothing more than to win everything her heart desires. You're so afraid to lose, especially to your rival Cornelia Prinzmetal..."

Violet gasped in horror, wondering how Wonka knew her relationship with her frenemy.

"You are still scarred when Miss Prinzmetal defeated you in that race two years ago by a landslide..."

Purple smoke blocked her vision as she tried to flee. Another mirror showed Cornelia defeating Violet in a race through the woods during summer camp. Cornelia was cheering as she was given her gold metal. Violet from the past was slumped by a tree, sobbing in defeat. Present Violet watched in terror, unable to bear that painful memory.

"That's when you realized that you're no good at running. Your parents were so disappointed in you, especially your father..." Wonka's voice announced as the image changed to her father angrily lecturing her in her room.

"I am extremely disappointed in you, Violet Lynn." her father told her.

"D-dad... I tried my best..." Violet stammered.

"You are a disgrace to the Beauregarde family. No daughter of mine will be a sore loser like you..."

Violet gasped again.

"NO! Dad never said that! You're a sicko Wonka!" she screamed as more smoke shot at her.

"Your fear of failure floods your mind Miss Beauregarde. That all faded away when you became the third ticket finder..."

The mirrors then showed her interview at her family's car business. She recalled how happy she was, oblivious to the terror she would experience later on.

"You were so determined to win my contest, until you tried my Three Course Meal gum and when I revealed my true self. You denied my prize out loud at Fudge Mountain, but deep down, you would never be my heir to the factory. I cannot picture you as someone who will rule my factory and those miserable oompa loompas, and be my future mate. That's why I craved for a female winner..."

Violet screamed.

"What kind of psychopath are YOU?! I'll break you for this!"

"Ever wonder what happened to your daddy?" Wonka's voice jeered as a mirror showed the children's guardians still in the foyer, either unconscious or dazed. Only her father and Augustus' mother were still awake. Her father blankly stared at his daughter, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

"Dad... no..." Violet muttered, overwhelmed with emotion.

"As for you and the boys... none of you will make it alive tonight. You four will be my new secret ingredient. This will be your fate..."

Within seconds, the mirrors showed an image of herself in the Inventing Room, chewing the infamous gum. She was slowly starting to turn blue. Violet looked at her hands, which were still her normal color. Her reflection began to gradually inflate. The oompa loompas' voices began to sing:

 _Oompa Loompa doompa dee do,_

 _I have another puzzle for you,_

 _Oompa loompa doompadee,_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me,_

 _Gum chewing's fine when it's once in a while,_

 _It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile,_

 _But it's repulsive, revolting, and wrong,_

 _Chewing and chewing all day LONG!_

 _The way a cow does..."_

Violet's image in the mirror now quadrupled in size, with her clothes tearing apart.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Violet screamed as she began to punch the mirror.

" _Oompa loompa doompa dee da,_

 _Given good manners, you will go far,_

 _You will live in happiness too,_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa dooompa dee DOO!"_

As she punched the now distorted mirror, the other mirrors showed herself at the verge of exploding. Moments later, Violet's reflection exploded, with blue fluid bursting all over the image.

"NOO!" she shouted, punching the mirror even harder. Her knuckles began to bleed.

She eyed a red dot on top of one of the mirrors. Violet rushed towards it and struck it with all of her might with a furious cry. Sparks flew from the the smashed button and the room fell dark.

The silent room quickly lit up, with all of the regular colored lights on and the smoke completely gone. Violet laid on the ground, panting furiously with the mirrors only showing her own reflection.


	16. The Flaw of the Heiress

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks again for all of your kind words and support! :) Pretty scary and intense, huh? Turridlucidus and mattTheWriter072, I'm glad you guys liked how I incorporated the oompa loompa songs! JOHNHAMMOND1993 (nice username btw) and Mage, you'll find out soon! Now, on we go! :)**

After leaving the Stars in Their Pies Room, Charlie and Marvin followed Mike's blue footprints through the long hallway until they faded away.

"They're gone! Now what are we gonna do?" Charlie frantically cried, forgetting that they were hiding from the rest of the oompa loompas.

"Silence! They'll find us if you keep shouting like that! Do no worry, I can assure you that we will reach both Mr. Teevee and Miss Beauregarde." Marvin coaxed.

"How do you know that?!" Charlie added as growling sounded from a distance.

"Great! Now they have definitely heard you, hide right here!" Marvin snapped, pulling Charlie inside a room called "Cocoa Cats".

Inside the room were dozens of brown cats confined in their cages, sadly meowing. A strong chocolate scent filled the air.

"We are in the Cocoa Cats Room. Mr. Wonka is breeding cats with a genetic mutation of his own creation. These cats have chocolate DNA in their blood, very much like how I have blueberry DNA in me." Marvin explained, clearly expressing sympathy for the cats.

Charlie noticed one of the cats looking at him with his wide yellow eyes. The tiny cat meowed at him.

"Hi there." Charlie whispered as the cat playfully swatted his hand.

"Keep in mind Mr. Bucket, that these cats have just as a strong sense of smell as the Secretarial Poodles, only they are not vicious like them-"

"Hey! We can use them to help us find Mike and Violet!" Charlie interrupted.

Marvin weakly smiled at the boy.

"You are absolutely right Mr. Bucket. We must only use one so it won't appear as suspicious." he replied as he freed the cat that played with Charlie.

The cat loudly purred in Charlie's arms, who smiled for a moment.

"Smudge, we have a job for you to do. We need to find two missing children within the factory as soon as possible." Marvin commanded as the group left the room.

Once they were in the hallway, Marvin grabbed Smudge out of Charlie's hands and placed the cat on the floor.

"Do you smell anything?" Charlie eagerly asked.

Smudge looked down at the floor and sniffed at it. He let out a weak meow and led the group onward.

"Excellent. Now show us where Mike might be." Marvin told the cat.

In the eerily silent Smoke and Mirrors Room, Violet still laid on the ground, visibly shaking in terror and sweating. She struggled to rid of the horrid sights Wonka presented her moments ago. Violet then remembered her father, who was a helpless hostage in the foyer. Violet looked at her bloody and bruised hands and pulled out several glass chards that were lodged in her skin.

"Wait a second. I can't just sit there! I gotta get dad now! And the boys! Cut it out Violet, snap out of it! Do not let that bastard win! I'm the real winner here!" she yelled as she quickly rose from her spot and found her way out of the Smoke and Mirrors Room.

Charlie and Marvin followed Smudge, who still sniffed Mike's invisible tracks which eventually led into the Rubber Forest. Several colorful rubber berries and blue chocolate prints littered the bright green grass.

Charlie let a gasp upon seeing Mike's blue chocolate stained cowboy hat sprawled onto the grass.

"Oh no- something happened to him!" he cried in pure panic.

"Most likely he has been captured by the man or Miss Salt. We must find him at once! Move along Smudge!" Marvin stated.

Charlie sighed as he picked up Mike's stained hat and joined the others. Smudge led the others towards the remainder of the corridor with many rooms that Charlie did not recognize. Footsteps suddenly sounded and the group hid in the Cavity-Filling Caramels Room.

"I got one of 'em! Mr. Wonka's gonna be so proud of me!" someone yelled in a sing-song voice from outside.

Charlie immediately recognized Veruca's harsh voice.

Smudge quickly sniffed outside and meowed.

"Do you smell something?" Charlie eagerly asked.

He peeked from the side of the door to see Veruca happily skipping like a schoolgirl and cradling something in her arms. When she came closer, Charlie realized that she had captured Mike in the Rubber Forest. Mike appeared to be unconscious in Veruca's clutches. The ashen little cowboy was covered in multiple bruises and cuts. Blood slowly leaked from his nostrils and a massive laceration marred his right leg. Mike's left eye was swollen shut and a hideous shade of a purple and green mixture. Charlie could also see Mike's blood staining Veruca's pants.

"Oh no. We're too late..." he muttered, overwhelmed with guilt.

Charlie's sadness quickly evolved into rage, an emotion that was fairly foreign to him. He suddenly dashed out of the Cavity-Filling Caramels Room.

"Mr. Bucket! What are you doing?! Get right back here this moment!" Marvin exclaimed.

Charlie did not answer the blue oompa loompa.

"What did you do to him?!" Charlie furiously screamed, which instantly grabbed Veruca's attention.

Wonka's heiress smirked at the blond boy and laughed at him.

"Are you that dense, you filthy peasant? I finally managed to teach that little brute his much needed lesson!" she pridefully declared.

Charlie charged towards her and punched her squarely in the face. Veruca's blue eyes widened in shock and then burst into laughter.

"Didn't think a simpleton like yourself would do something like that... but it didn't hurt one bit! I am gonna send both you and TV kid to Mr. Wonka where you shall learn your lesson!" she announced as she violently thrashed Mike onto the floor and restrained Charlie with her purple rope.

"Do not hurt Mr. Bucket or Mr. Teevee! I am the one who deserves to be punished!" Marvin yelled with Smudge trailing next to him.

Veruca glared at him.

"Oh... you're apparently siding with them I see... you're a very naughty oompa loompa. Too bad I don't have a spare rope to take you to Mr. Wonka, but wait... I'll call for help! By the way, I want that little cat NOW!" she sneered as Smudge loudly hissed at her and arched his back.

Charlie eyed the slightly open room across from the Cavity-Filling Caramels Room. The sign read: **Nut Sorting Room**. He noticed many squirrels sitting on blue stools that was arranged in a circle. They were vigorously sorting different types of nuts, either placing them in golden carts or in the center of the room, which served as the entrance to a garbage chute. He smiled to himself.

"Hey Veruca! I just remembered something! When I was walking around, I overheard the oompa loompas saying that you should get one of those squirrels as a pet. From what I see, they're highly t-trained!" he nervously told her.

Veruca suspiciously squinted.

"What is this? Some kind of trick, Bucket?" she rudely demanded.

Charlie gulped.

"No- no! Not at all, see for yourself!"

"Hm. Very well then, this better be good!" she harshly yelled.

Veruca quickly walked into the Nut Sorting Room and smiled at the sight of the busy squirrels. Marvin released Charlie from the purple rope that bound his wrists. Charlie immediately picked up Mike and held him tightly as he watched Veruca slowly walk towards the squirrels.

" _Don't care how, I want it now... Don't care how, I want it now..."_ Veruca happily sung to herself as she looked at the squirrels, who all stared at her.

She scanned each one until she decided to select the smallest of the squirrels. She smiled ear to ear.

"I want YOU!" she declared.

When she tried to scoop it up, the squirrel leapt onto Veruca's face. She let out a harsh scream as the rest of the squirrels pounced on her.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! THESE SQUIRRELS AREN'T TRAINED! THEY'RE WILD BEASTS!" she furiously screamed.

Charlie peered into the room and watched in shock.

"I didn't think they would do that! I thought it would only distract her! What are they gonna do to her?" Charlie panted.

Marvin sighed.

"It seems to me that they deemed her a bad nut."

"Do you mean that they're gonna throw her in that hole?" Charlie asked, noticing that they were carrying a screaming Veruca towards the dark hole.

"Yes, that is another entrance to the garbage chute, like the Golden Egg Room that you saw earlier today. But, that furnace malfunctioned yesterday. So do worry about her being burnt alive..." Marvin added.

A weak moan suddenly sounded. Charlie looked down to see Mike regaining consciousness, much to his happiness.

"C-Charlie? CHARLIE! You saved me!" he happily exclaimed, not aware what was going on.

"MIKE! I tricked Veruca, check it out!" Charlie exclaimed.

Both boys watched Veruca about to be thrown into the garbage chute.

"COME ON! BUCKET AND...TEEVEE!? SAVE ME! I'M SORRY! I MEANT NO HARM!" she shrieked.

"Yeah right! You're a big fat liar! Guess what, the mighty blue bandit wins! YOU LOSE!" Mike yelled as he stuck his tongue at her.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO BE SAVED NOWWW!"

Seconds later, all of the squirrels tossed Veruca into the chute. The group listened to Veruca's shrill scream until it faded away. The squirrels leapt back onto their stools as if nothing had happened.

"NO! That's my gun!" Mike yelped, noticing a squirrel about to throw his beloved gun down into the chute.

Marvin loudly cleared his throat at the squirrel, who looked right at him and tossed the gun at Marvin.

"I believe this belongs to you Mr. Teevee..." he told the little cowboy.

Mike let out a huge smile.

"Yay! My gun! I'm saved!" he cried as he gave Charlie a huge bear hug.

Charlie also smiled and hugged Mike back. Smudge rubbed against Mike's bloodied leg.

"You got a cat? I like cats! I have a cat at home and his name is Bullseye! He hides under the couch a lot but he sometimes likes to watch TV with me!" Mike exclaimed as he pet Smudge.

"Yes, this is Smudge! He's one of Wonka's cocoa cats-"

Before Charlie could finish, footsteps sounded from afar.

"Someone's coming, let's get out of here!" Marvin yelled as the group dashed away from the Nut Sorting Room.

A large group of oompa loompas walked into the room and formed a circle around the chute. They began to sing:

" _Oompa loompa doompa dee do,_

 _I've got another puzzle for you,_

 _Oompa loompa doompa dee,_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me,_

 _Who do you blame when your kid is a brat?_

 _Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat,_

 _Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame,_

 _You know exactly who's to blame!_

 _The mother and the father!_

 _Oompa loompa doompa dee da,_

 _If you're not spoiled then you will go far,_

 _You will live in happiness too,_

 _Like the Oompa loompa,_

 _Doompa dee DOO!"_

As the group ran, they managed to catch on most of the lyrics.

"Sounds like they didn't even like Veruca to begin with," Charlie remarked.

"Most certainly Mr. Bucket. We despise her as much as Mr. Wonka himself. That's why we created a song just for her and I greatly contributed to it. The man does not know this exists." Marvin explained.

"Really? They forget to sing how much of a whacko she is!" Mike yelped as he winced in pain from his bloody leg.

"It seems so Mr. Teevee, but none of us had any idea how much of a savage Miss Salt is. That's why he selected her to be his heiress. You have no idea what it is like to live here. Wonka rules this factory with an iron fist. It's nothing but a dictatorship here. I got news for you, he really did not save us from the Vermicious Knids. Though vicious, they never attacked us in any way. They did not mind us at all. That story he told you in the Chocolate Room was completely fabricated."

The two boys exchanged looks.

"Then why did Wonka really take you here?" Mike questioned.

Marvin sighed.

"For centuries, we, as a species lived in harmony in many villages, until that fateful day in 1956. That was when Mr. Wonka and Mr. Wilkinson captured us all and boarded us into cages on their boat. They also burned down the majority of the Loompa Land villages. In the boat, some of us did not survive the long voyage, including my wife..."

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" Charlie cried with sympathy.

"It's alright Mr. Bucket. That's why I never given into that candyman's ways, unlike most of the original oompa loompas, whom became brainwashed over the past 15 years. That monster murdered the love of my life!" Marvin bitterly shouted, his eyes welling up.

"Well, we're not gonna let Wonka get away with anything and we'll do it for your wife!" Charlie declared as Mike nodded with agreement.

"Excellent. Justice will be served for you, my sweetheart." Marvin added, sadly looking upward.


	17. Escaping Death's Door

**Author's Notes: Hi there! I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas! :) Once again, thanks for all of your support and kind words! mattTheWriter, that was exactly my intention. I added the Nut Sorting Room as my nod to both the original story and the 2005 film! :) Now, on we go!**

Charlie, Mike, and Marvin quietly dashed through the corridors, hoping to rescue Violet and Augustus.

"When are we gonna find 'em?" Mike whined impatiently as he grabbed his bloody leg.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you Mr. Teevee. Only time will tell..." Marvin sternly told the tiny cowboy.

A loud static sound suddenly blared from a dark room that was labeled: **Ham Radio**. Smudge arched his back and hissed at the loud sound.

"Who listens to radio anymore?" Mike snapped as Charlie silenced him.

"Breaking news. Authorities, including the FBI have managed to break down the front entrance of Wonka's Confectionary. Five adults, who are the lucky winners' chaperones were all discovered in the foyer either highly intoxicated or unconscious and each one has been hospitalized with an unknown cause. Unfortunately, none of the children were found and the authorities are struggling to enter the remainder of the factory..." an anchorman's staticky voice blared.

Charlie let out a weak sigh of relief upon learning that Grandpa Joe was safe, for now.

"Will my mom be okay? I knew it! Those taffies were poison, weren't they?!" Mike cried.

"I hope so Mike, I hope so. Let's be thankful that they're all still alive," Charlie replied, still slightly nervous.

"Yes. I do recall the man giving your guardians his Soothing Pineapple Rum Taffies at the very beginning of the tour. That stuff is powerful and it can be fatal if you have too many. One taffy is equivalent to five alcoholic beverages." Marvin explained.

Both boys gasped in shock and horror.

A loud screeching sound echoed the dark corridors.

"ATTENTION PLEASE! IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT THE AUTHORITIES HAVE BROKEN INSIDE THE FACTORY AND TOOK THE CHILDREN'S PARENTS AWAY! THANKFULLY THEY ARE UNABLE TO GO ANY FURTHER! BEFORE THEY FIND US, WE MUST INCREASE SECURITY AND DISCOVER THE THREE CHILDREN! TAKE IMMEDIATE ACTION!" Wonka's frantic voice announced through the speakers.

Charlie and Mike looked at each other.

"GO! Smudge, you know what to do!" Marvin commanded as the tiny cat began to sniff at the ground.

The blood from Mike's laceration had now cascaded at the bottom of his white boot, causing some of it to leak onto the floor. A group of oompa loompas, along with their secretarial poodles scanned the area. A pink poodle sharply stopped to sniff at the trail of Mike's blood. The others joined it moments later. The pink dog let a fierce howl.

"Good girl. That's right. That is definitely human blood." an oompa loompa remarked.

Mike froze in his spot upon hearing the dog's howl from afar. He began to shake.

"Mike, it's okay. We'll get outta here soon..." Charlie hopelessly coaxed Mike as the group ran faster.

As they ran, the group recognized the Pastry Room and the Heart-Shaped Lungs Room.

"Hey! I remember where we are!" Charlie cried in relief.

"Good!" Marvin panted, not seeming to care.

Mike let out a piercing scream as the group of oompa loompas and secretarial poodles cornered them.

"Think you can get away from this, Marvin?" one of them sneered.

"Leave them alone, Elvira." Marvin growled.

"Like we'll ever listen to a traitor like you! Looks like the adventure is finally over..." Elvira declared as the pink poodle charged towards Marvin and the children.

Mike screamed in pure terror, desperately backing away from the raging dog. Before the poodle could attack Mike, Smudge loudly hissed and aggressively scratched the dog in the snoot. The pink poodle whimpered in pain.

"I see you stole one of the cocoa cats too! Bertie, take that filthy beast back to the Cocoa Cats Room. As the rest of you, bring the others to Mr. Wonka!" Elvira commanded.

Moments later, a thick white cloud filled the air. Charlie felt himself gag in the thick fog. He could only see his own feet and Smudge standing near him, his back arched. He scooped up Smudge.

"Charlie! Mike! Over here!" a familiar voice bellowed from behind.

Someone grabbed him by the arm. Charlie looked down and immediately recognized Violet's blue sleeve, nearly dropping Smudge.

"V-Violet! How did you find us?!" he cried with happiness.

"With dumb luck! That's how! See you later, losers!" Violet yelled at the oompa loompas as she and the others escaped the foggy cloud.

Charlie saw Violet, still somewhat covered in blue chocolate dragging him and Mike with each arm. A small green candy frog hung out of her pocket.

"Hey! We aren't losers!" Mike yelled.

"No, I wasn't referring to y-oh my God! What happened to you?! You're bleeding all over the place, no wonder those bastards found you!" Violet replied, shocked by Mike's battered appearance.

"Long story. Veruca beat me up pretty badly. So bad that it knocked me out! I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Mike replied, pointing at her bloody and bruised hands.

"Don't even ask. Believe me, what I went through was way worse than what happened to you. You two are so lucky that you did not experience it." Violet responded.

Smudge meowed.

"Where'd the cat come from?" Violet asked.

"Miss Beauregarde, this is Smudge, one of Wonka's cocoa cats." Marvin replied.

"Oh, you again..." she huffed at Marvin.

"Violet! Be nice!" Mike yelped.

"Shut it! We are almost by the Spotty Powder Room. As you most likely heard, the man is beefing up the security since the police and the FBI managed to break into the foyer of the factory and rescued your guardians-"

Before Marvin could finish, Violet yelled: "IS MY DAD OKAY?!"

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but I am unsure. All I know is that everyone is still alive and at the hospital due to the effects of the Soothing Pineapple Rum Taffies. They're either intoxicated or unconscious."

Violet shuddered at the thought of her father trapped in the foyer that was presented at the Smoke and Mirrors Room.

"Back to business. Let's go to the main freezer, NOW!" Marvin ordered.

The group dashed into the familiar hallway to find the main freezer and rescue Augustus. Charlie began to feel uneasy and fearful, recalling when they were nearly recaptured and separated at Dessert Island as they passed the Island's now locked entrance. Marvin led the children to the unlabeled door next to the Spotty Powder Room.

Without speaking, he quickly twisted the freezer's padlock as the children watched out for any spying oompa loompas.

"Thank God that lock isn't a keyboard or anything complicated!" Violet quietly confided to Charlie as Marvin finally unlocked the freezer.

"Be warned, this freezer is at subzero temperatures. It will be painful and that's why we need to get out of here as soon as possible!" Marvin told the children.

As they walked into the massive freezer, the children all felt a stinging chill.

"OW! It's hurting my face!" Mike whined, never experiencing extreme cold in his life.

They were surrounded by boxes of various shapes and sizes, all with icicles growing on them. The walk into the subzero freezer seemed like an eternity to the children. Charlie could feel his now bright red fingertips numbing. Marvin opened a tall, icy door.

"This is where Mr. Gloop has been lying for the past few hours." he robotically said as he led the children into a smaller and colder room that was in the back of the freezer.

In the room were four icicle-laden steel tables that were clearly designed for each runner-up. Many shelves adorned the wall with smaller the children's shock, they noticed three ice-covered test tubes that were labeled with their surnames. Charlie eyed a vacant space between Violet's and Mike's test tubes and realized that space once occupied Augustus' test tube. The table on the far left was covered with a single white sheet and Charlie's heart sank at the sight.

"The candyman's done it and boy, does it reek in here!" Violet yelled, smelling Augustus' sweat.

"C-can I pull the sheet off of him?" Charlie sadly asked Marvin.

The blue oompa loompa nodded.

"Go ahead, but it might be a shock..."

Charlie stepped in front of the covered table and let out a heavy sigh. He slowly and shakily pulled the white sheet off. He let out a gasp of horror.

Augustus lay lifeless on the table, his once crimson skin now a ghostly blueish white. His fingertips were severely frostbitten and his lips were a deep blue. He was covered in head-to-toe ice made from his own sweat and tiny icicles formed on his dark blond hair. His right sleeve was pulled up and a small scab was starting to form. Augustus appeared to be horribly dead.

Tears began to form in Charlie's blue eyes. Mike tightly gripped onto Smudge, unable to look at Augustus.

"Where's the damn elixir?!" Violet angrily screamed.

"Mr. Gloop does not need the elixir at the moment. It only works after the person has perished. Look closely." Marvin casually stated as small puffs of air emerged from Augustus' mouth.

"He's alive!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited, Mr. Bucket. Mr. Gloop is at death's door right now. The only reasons why he hasn't died yet is the amount of Warming Candies he was force-fed earlier today and his larger complexion. If it was someone as small as you, Mr. Teevee, they would be long dead." Marvin further explained.

"How are we gonna save him then?" Mike demanded, struggling to look at the frozen boy.

Marvin squinted at the little cowboy.

"I have a leftover Warming Candy that I snuck in. I did it just in case something like this happens. As you can see, just one candy can keep you as warm as a piece of toast."

"But, that's the same thing Wonka used to torture him!" Charlie yelled.

"I know, it's the only way we'll be able to revive him. He'll never know and he'll think that it's just an aftertaste." Marvin added as he pulled the tiny red candy in half. He slowly sat Augustus' head upward and opened the German boy's rigid mouth and poured the Warming Candy's juice on his tongue.

"Mr. Gloop will most certainly recover from his hypothermia however, since he won't eat the shell, the candy will not have its full effect. Therefore, he will still be weakened temporarily." Marvin told the children as a nearly inaudible moan sounded.

To everyone's relief, Augustus' pallid skin returned to his normal pigment and the sweat ice began to melt. His frostbitten fingertips completely healed, though paler than the rest of his body. Augustus' hazel eyes slowly opened.

"C-Charlie? W-where am I? W-why is it so cold in h-here?" he weakly asked in his thick German accent.

His speech was extremely slow and lethargic.

"Augustus! You're okay!" Charlie cried in relief as he unstrapped him.

"Mr. Gloop, Mr. Wilkinson has placed you in the freezer-" Marvin tried to explain to the German.

Augustus let out a feeble scream at the sight of Marvin.

"A blue oompa loompa?! Don't hurt me, bitte!"

"Augustus, it's okay! He's helping us! In fact, he freed us from the dungeon while you were, you know..." Mike explained.

"Can you get up? We gotta hurry outta here before that psychopath finds us!" Violet frantically asked.

"I-I'll t-try Violet..." Augustus responded as he struggled to sit up.

He finally managed to sit up, only to slip backwards. He muttered something in German and sat up once more. He slowly started to leap off the steel table.

"Do you need help?" Charlie asked.

Augustus shook his head and leapt off the table, causing him to land facedown.

"Here, I got you!" Charlie exclaimed as he gently grabbed Augustus' left arm and placed it on his shoulder.

"Danke." the chubby boy whispered.

Marvin smiled at the boys.

"Excellent. Why don't you, Miss Beauregarde help Mr. Bucket carry Mr. Gloop until he regains his strength?"

Violet loudly grumbled.

"Fine! But I'm warning you, don't you dare barf on me again!" she snapped as she hesitantly lifted Augustus' other arm onto her shoulder.


	18. Spotty Powder

**Author's Notes: Hi guys! Thanks for your positive feedback and support! Thanks again for correcting me Sonny April and XXCandyLoverXX- I really appreciate it! :) Don't worry, Mike will be better behaved from now on! Now on we go! :)**

Charlie and Violet both trudged with Augustus' weight on their shoulders. The struggled to catch up with Mike, Marvin, and Smudge, who were already near the door.

"Can you go any faster Charlie?" Violet asked as Augustus leaned on her shoulder.

"I'm trying my best!" Charlie replied, with his left shoulder beginning to cramp.

When the trio finally joined the others at the door, they all darted out of the freezer and into the warm, dark corridor.

"Whew! That feels great to be outta there!" Mike whispered in relief.

"Ja..." Augustus added as drool slowly rolled onto Violet's neck, much to her disgust.

Charlie could see Violet biting her lip with an agitated look etched onto her face. Suddenly, a loud bark sounded. Mike gasped, once again paralyzed in pure terror and Smudge arched his back. Before Mike could utter a sound, Marvin covered his ice-cold mouth.

"Do not even start, Mr. Teevee..." he sternly whispered to the tiny cowboy, who was furiously shaking and pointing his toy gun.

Without thinking, Marvin led the children into the Spotty Powder Room to hide from the upcoming oompa loompas and secretarial poodles. Unlike their previous visit, the small room was brightly lit with green fluorescent lights. Each of its wall was adorned with rows of long, thin pipes that contained a white crystalline substance.

"So this is Spotty Powder? What exactly is it?" Charlie questioned as he and Violet gently placed Augustus onto the floor.

Marvin heavily sighed.

"Spotty Powder is a substance that looks and tastes exactly like sugar, Mr. Bucket. Its main purpose is to make someone appear ill. When eaten, red spots will appear on the consumer's skin, as if they came down with chicken pox. The effect will last for several hours." he explained to the children.

"Wait a second. This is the stuff we will become after that sicko murders us?!" Violet yelled.

"That is correct Miss Beauregarde. Once the man collects your blood and some of your organs after death, one of us would take what's left of your bodies and place you in this room..." Marvin further explained as he pointed at a small steel door in the back of the room, which had a sign that read in bright red letters: **MOST SECRET: KEEP OUT**. The children could hear loud throbbing from below, which was strong enough to vibrate their feet.

"Is that where it's made?" Mike asked, flinching from the intense throbbing.

"Correct Mr. Teevee. This room leads you to the grinder, as the name implies, grinds up your remains into Spotty Powder. Once you are nothing but mush, it's pushed down another machine below that slowly turns the mush into white, sugar-like crystals. The crystals then travel upward into different pipes and thus, their path ends in the pipes you see before your eyes until one of us collects it. Whoever eats this will commit cannibalism without even knowing it..."

Mike turned ashen and loudly gulped. Augustus weakly covered his mouth.

"The thought of it makes me sick Mr. blue oompa loompa.." he muttered, hoping not to vomit.

"But it's the truth Mr. Gloop." Marvin replied.

The group inched near the front door and closely listened for any footsteps or barks. Mike tightly gripped onto Charlie's right arm. Augustus, regaining some strength, slowly sat up and joined the others. Several footsteps could be heard. As they listened, Violet suddenly screamed. The others turned to see Wilkinson yanking Violet by her unevenly cut hair, standing in front of the small door.

"Let me go you creep!" she screamed, struggling to wrestle out of the scarred man's clutches.

"Yeah! Let her go!" Mike chimed as he pointed his toy gun directly at Violet's captor.

Wilkinson let out a sadistic laugh.

"Why would I listen to an insignificant runt like yourself? GET THEM!" he commanded as several oompa loompas restrained the three boys, Marvin, and Smudge with their purple ropes.

"Now that I finally got all four of you, where I want, Willy and I have made a serious discussion. Since we are running out of time and being hunted down by the police and FBI, we both thought it is best to just throw you all into the grinder to become the newest batch of Spotty Powder, without the complicated blood sampling process and so forth. I heard that you, Marvin spilled some top secret information. Since you are responsible for betraying us, you will be made into Spotty Powder as well. By the time the authorities will arrive, no evidence will be found. Therefore, none of you will never be found. Instead, you will be ingested by unsuspecting customers who don't want anything but to play sick. Wilbur, could you send that puny animal where it belongs?" Wilkinson stated, pointing at Smudge.

Violet aggressively stomped on Wilkinson's foot as one of the foggy frogs slid out of her pocket.

"Stomping on my foot won't do you any good. Like it or not, the adventure is over. Now you shall all be nothing but mere powder, beginning with you..." Wilkinson declared, preparing to send her down to the grinder.

As Wilbur carried Smudge back towards the Cocoa Cats Room, Smudge loudly hissed and violently scratched the oompa loompa in the face.

"Get back here you!" Wilbur shouted as Smudge dashed back into the Spotty Powder Room.

Just when Wilkinson opened the tiny door, Smudge pounced onto Wilkinson's chest and scratched his already scarred face.

"Get off of me you mangy beast!" he screamed as Violet ran back towards the boys. The avid gum chewer punched a couple of oompa loompas and grabbed the fallen foggy frog. Before she could squeeze it, one of the oompa loompas thrust it out of her hands. The green anxious looking frog slid towards Augustus.

Wilkinson struggled to pull Smudge off of him, who was still clawing at his face. Augustus stared at the frog, still lethargic and restrained by the purple rope.

"SQUEEZE IT GLOOP!" Violet screamed from afar.

The German boy crawled towards it and bit the frog's sides. Seconds later, a thick cloud of fog flooded the green room. Wilkinson managed to finally toss Smudge away and Violet managed to catch the cocoa cat with ease. The thick fog caused Wilkinson to tumble backwards into the tiny mysterious room. The children could hear Wilkinson fall into the grinder.

"PLEASE GET ME OUT! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! STOP THE MACHINE! WILLY! HELP ME!" Wilkinson's voice frantically screamed from below as Violet dragged the boys and Marvin out of the foggy room.

The group could hear the loud grinding and Wilkinson's blood-curdling screams from afar. Instead of attempting to recapture the children, they all circled around the tiny steel door and began to sing as Wilkinson struggled to escape from the grinder.

"Oompa Loompa doompa dee do,

 _I have another puzzle for you,_

 _Oompa Loompa doompa dee,_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me._

 _What do you get when you are a tyrant?_

 _With a temper that explodes like a fire hydrant?_

 _Treating us worse than a stray dog?_

 _Succumbing due to a cloud of fog,_

 _Then you will go chop, chop, chop into... mush!_

 _Like a pile of slush!_

 _Oompa Loompa doompa dee da,_

 _If you are not sadistic you will go far,_

 _You will live in happiness too,_

 _Like the Oompa..._

 _Oompa Loompa doompa dee DOO!"_

As the group ran, they could still hear the oompa loompas resuming their song and the grinder loudly chopping. They could barely hear Wilkinson's screams.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this on TV!" Mike whispered, both terrified and awed.

"That bastard finally got what he deserved." Marvin sighed in relief.

Charlie nodded in agreement, with the gruesome image flooding his mind.

"Okay Melvin- er Marvin... do you know how to get out of this death trap?" Violet demanded as she freed the others from the purple ropes, except for Augustus, who was still weak and somewhat lethargic.

The blue oompa loompa paused and grabbed his chin.

"I do know an easy way to get out of here. We have to return to the Inventing Room."

The children exchanged looks.

"Do you mean the Chocolate Room? Then we have to go back to that horrendous boat ride? Never again!" Violet added.

"No Miss Beauregarde, there is a hidden trapdoor right below the Everlasting Gobstopper machine that is served as an emergency exit. We have to walk through a brief corridor and then we are free at last! It will lead us to the back of the factory!" Marvin corrected.

The four children all smiled.

"Yes! It's about time!" Violet happily exclaimed, finally trusting Marvin.

"But... how do we get there? I don't remember this part of the factory." Charlie asked as his smile slowly faded.

They stood between the Nice Plums Room and Marshmallow Marsh.

"I know this place backwards and forwards. We are not as far from there as you think. I will lead you to another corridor that will eventually lead us back where the Television Room is. Let's go before we are made into Spotty Powder!" Marvin commanded as the children and Smudge all followed Marvin deeper into the corridor.

The group ran down or hid within the endless corridor filled with rooms that none of the children recalled. The journey seemed like hours to them. Even Smudge began to show some signs of fatigue. Charlie gently scooped up the tiny cat, who quietly purred in the boy's arms. Charlie's feet grew sore once again, with the pain worse than the journey to the elixir.

"Are we there yet?" Augustus feebly panted, on the verge of collapsing.

Without saying a single word, Marvin pointed ahead. The children recognized the entrance of the Television Room from afar. They could see the out of order sign still adorned the room's white door and the white suits with orange stripes neatly hanging next to it.

As they moved onward, they passed the Wonkamobile, which was still parked in the same position it had been for hours and the dark Golden Egg Room. Charlie could barely see the silhouettes of the sleeping geese. Both he and Violet felt a shiver down their spines upon reentering the Fizzy Lifting Drink Room, with only a few emergency lights illuminated and the fan shut down.

Marvin quickly led the children and Smudge back into the still lit Lickable Wallpaper for Nurseries Room as they heard barking from a distance.

"Keep quiet..." he whispered as the four children kept close to one another.

They listened until the barking ceased.

"Alright. I will go in the Inventing Room first to see if the coast is clear. If so, I will gesture you in. Got it?" Marvin ordered.

"Got it." the children said in unison.

Marvin slowly walked into the brightly lit Inventing Room. Charlie eagerly watched for the blue oompa loompa to return.

Mike silently hugged Charlie, both boys eager to finally escape and fearing for their lives.

Augustus slowly inched towards the wallpaper to lick it until he remembered the Spotty Powder and his torture. He slumped next to Violet and Smudge. Light footsteps sounded from the Inventing Room. Mike gasped as Marvin walked in the tiny room.

"The coast is clear. Hurry along now!"

The four children and Smudge quickly followed Marvin into the seemingly empty Inventing Room. No other oompa loompas were in sight. Most of the machines were still running and the rack of pots and pans that Augustus knocked over still laid on the cluttered floor. Pots and pans were scattered about. The gum machine and the Everlasting Gobstopper machines were the only ones completely shut down.

"See underneath this contraption? This is wh-"

Before Marvin could finish, a loud noise shook the entire room. Charlie's blue eyes widened in horror as two massive machines began to collapse towards him and the others.

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

In a matter of seconds, both machines crashed onto the ground, almost in unison. A thundering sound roared, causing Smudge to fly along with some debris and Mike's beloved toy gun. The cocoa cat hissed in shock before finally landing far from the toppled machines. Violet also was tossed near the fallen rack and she eyed the still sealed elixir flying towards her. Without any hesitation, she grabbed it in the nick of time moments before sharply landing facedown, narrowly missing both machines. Thick clouds of fog emerged from her foggy frogs, clouding the entire Inventing Room and blocking the avid gum chewer's vision.


	19. Up and Out

**Author's Notes: Happy 2017 everyone! :) Anyway, thanks again for all of your support and kind words! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! You'll all find out what happens after the big cliffhanger! Now on we go! :)**

Once all of the fog and debris cleared, Violet slowly looked up to see the Inventing Room even more cluttered than before. Smudge quickly dashed towards her and weakly meowed at her.

"It's okay," she coaxed as she gently pet the cocoa cat.

She felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Are you alright Violet?" Augustus' voice politely asked her.

She saw the German boy wincing in pain as he pulled himself away from a metal pipe that injured his right leg.

"Yeah, you?" she replied.

"Not really. I think that pipe broke my-"

Before Augustus could reply, Charlie's voice yelled: "Marvin! We'll help you get out!"

Violet and Augustus turned to see Charlie and Mike both struggling to pull the blue oompa loompa away from the machine that toppled over him.

"Can you help us out here!?" Charlie cried, not noticing the massive laceration that marred his right cheek.

Violet and Augustus both joined the others to help them rescue Marvin.

"I got this." Augustus suddenly stated.

The German regained some strength and pulled Marvin's arms with all of his might. Just seconds later, he managed to pull the ailing oompa loompa away from the wreckage. Marvin's blue skin appeared to be discolored and he started to cough up dark blue blood. A loud, tapping noise suddenly sounded.

Out of the shadows stood Willy Wonka, proudly smirking and swinging his cane back and forth. Several oompa loompas accompanied him.

"Cherry Bomb Hand Grenades. Works every time..." the deranged chocolatier declared.

"Oh, Marvin. I've heard that you are such a traitor by aiding these four naughty brats escape from me. And not to mention, you also helped them murder James Wilkinson, my most reliable worker by turning him into Spotty Powder and toss Veruca, my one and only heiress down the garbage chute! It's time for your execution!" Wonka screamed, his face quickly turning crimson.

"You are not getting away from this! You'll be definitely be sent to prison!" Charlie screamed in rage as her face also reddened.

Wonka only laughed at the infuriated boy.

"Oh really, what makes you ask such a foolish question my dear boy? Those silly policemen and FBI agents can't even figure their way in..."

Without speaking, Charlie led the others back towards the Lickable Wallpaper for Nurseries Room.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Wonka condescendingly told the children as an oompa loompa pressed a button on one of the machines.

Seconds later, rows of purple lasers blocked both the room's entrance and exit.

"Let us out you freak!" Mike screamed.

Smudge charged towards Wonka and aggressively scratched his arms.

"Oh, I see you also stole one of my cocoa cats! Bertie, would you kindly put it in this carrier?" Wonka gently requested as an oompa loompa shoved Smudge into a purple carrier that contained the signature "W" on its sides. The children could hear Smudge desperately crying and hissing as he tried to claw his way out. Augustus still gripped Marvin in his arms. The blue oompa loompa weakly coughed.

"Up...and...out..." he quietly gasped, making sure that Wonka could not hear him

"What?" Augustus asked him, visibly shaking.

"Up. And. Out..."

Wonka glared at the oompa loompa.

"What was that? Oh, never mind. I think a traitor like you deserves to d- hold on. Since you four will be my secret ingredient tonight and you murdered my dear friend, I think it's time that I will give you a taste of your own medicine before the executions begin! Be prepared to feel the grief and guilt that I have been experiencing. This is for you, James..." Wonka announced as he yanked a purple handgun and pointed it at the four children.

Mike shakily pulled out his toy gun and pointed at the candyman, who burst out laughing.

"Oh, Mike...Mike Teevee... I know how much you love your violent and gory Western TV shows. Do you like all of the killings, huh? I bet you do! Ever wonder what it feels like to get shot and killed? Here's and extremely valuable lesson for you!" Wonka jeered as he pulled the trigger directly towards the tiny cowboy.

The ear-splitting gunshot shook the entire room.

"MIKE! LOOK OUT!" Charlie suddenly screamed as he shoved Mike away from the speeding purple bullet.

Mike crashed near the Three Course Meal Gum machine, unharmed. He laid on the ground, panting in terror.

"OH GOD! CHARLIE! NO!" Violet's voice cried from afar.

Mike instantly bolted back to see Violet and Augustus both kneeling before Charlie, who was sprawled onto the cluttered floor. The blond boy's skin instantly turned pallid, even paler than a frozen Augustus in the freezer. His blue eyes grew glassy and blood quickly leaked from his chest, staining his navy blue sweater.

"Charlie! No! Please don't die! Please!" Mike begged, with tears welling in his blue eyes.

Charlie weakly smiled at the other children and muttered something incoherent. Seconds later, he slumped backwards and his glassy eyes shut. Mike gasped in pure horror.

"NO! CHARLIE! NOOOO!" Mike screamed at the top of his lungs, crying.

Violet sighed and checked for a pulse. She looked at Mike and Augustus, slowly shaking her head and also starting to tear up.

"Dying is an art. Like everything else, I do it exceptionally well..." Wonka remarked, expressing no remorse.

The oompa loompas all circled around Charlie's body and started to sing. Wonka cleared his throat.

"Uh, uh. I don't think it's necessary to teach a dead person their lesson. It's a little too late for the Bucket boy, isn't it?" he sneered.

Violet's sorrow instantly transformed into rage.

"You- YOU BASTARD! GO BURN IN HELL!" she shouted as she grabbed the chocolatier by the throat.

Wonka stared at the enraged girl in surprise.

"YOU ARE A HEARTLESS PSYCHOPATHIC MURDERER!" Violet screamed back as she slapped him squarely in the face.

"Violet...that's not a very nice thing to say...THEN SO BE IT!" Wonka roared as he violently thrust the gum chewer onto the floor.

"M-Miss B-Beauregarde is r-right. Wonka, y-you are n-nothing b-but a c-cruel, sadistic monster who r-ruined our l-lives..." Marvin gasped as he coughed up more blue blood.

Wonka sadistically smiled at the dying oompa loompa.

"Go ahead, traitor. We are more than happy to hear your last words!" he sarcastically jeered.

Marvin sighed and more blue blood oozed out of his mouth.

"D-don't you remember the p-peaceful and t-tranquil t-times in Loompa Land? I-I'm sure you all do. And n-never f-forget 1956. The d-day when Wonka and Wilkinson a-abducted us and enslaved us. N-not to mention killed some of us and b-burned d-down most of our v-villages. R-remember? Y-you all b-been brainwashed for the past 15 y-years!"

All of the oompa loompas paused and looked at one another as they listened to their coworker's dying words. Wonka bit his lip.

"I think we've all had enough..." he growled.

"N-no. I have a few m-more things. N-never, ever f-forget the ones we've lost over the years. Tommy, Norman, Dora, and m-most recently, a b-brave and s-selfless y-young m-man, Charlie Bucket. And of c-course, my one and only l-love, Kya-Za. I-I'm c-coming for y-you my l-love..." Marvin continued.

Wonka smirked and grabbed his chin.

"Hm. Those were some very intriguing last words. Now back to work now! Take the children and the corpse down to the Spotty Powder Room and I shall take care of the worthless traitor!" the candyman commanded.

None of the oompa loompas budged. Some of them started to tremble and cry. Wonka glared at them.

"Did you hear me?! I said back to work! We're running out of time!"

An oompa loompa began to lift Charlie's limp arms and suddenly paused and blankly stared off into space. It then screamed something that the children could not understand.

"Something wrong, Terence?" Wonka snapped in frustration.

Terence plopped Charlie onto the ground and pounced onto the candyman.

"What are you doing, Terence?!" he yelled as the oompa loompa snatched his pipe flute.

"Take the man down to the incinerator, the functional one underneath the Golden Egg Room..." Terence commanded.

Another oompa loompa shut off the purple lasers.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Terence blew the flute in the same tune and the other oompa loompas all surrounded the candyman and began to sing.

" _Oompa Loompa doompa dee do,_

 _I've got another puzzle for you,_

 _Oompa Loompa doompa dee,_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me._

 _What do you get for destroying innocent lives?_

 _Claiming some of us with guns and knives?_

 _Kidnapping, enslavement, and torture is such a terrible crime,_

 _You are nothing but a wicked slime,_

 _Now it's your turn,_

 _To burn, to burn, to burn... TO BURN!"_

The singing oompa loompas all restrained the candyman with their purple ropes.

"Stop this at once!" Wonka roared as the still singing oompa loompas dragged him towards the Lickable Wallpaper For Nurseries Room.

" _Oompa Loompa doompa dee da,_

 _If you're not evil you will go far,_

 _You will live in happiness too,_

 _Like the..._

 _Oompa..._

 _Oompa Loompa doompa dee DO!"_ the oompa loompas continued as they resumed the same song and dragged the candyman away.

Marvin let out a slight smile and gasped.

"D-don't use the elixir on m-me... s-save the it f-for Mr. B-Bucket... r-remember... up and out... Kya-Za...I'm c-coming..."

Marvin smiled once more as he drew his final breath, finally reunited with his long lost love.

The three children sadly looked at one another.

"What did he mean by up and out?" Augustus asked as he gently scooped up Charlie's lifeless body.

"I dunno. We can't go out through the trapdoor that stupid machine is too heavy for us to move!" Violet snapped.

Mike was still somewhat crying and whimpering.

"W-wait. I know how to get outta here! We have to go to the Wonkavator and find the exit!" he blurted out.

Augustus' face turned ashen.

"Nein! I don't want to go on that dreadful thing again!" he whined, shuddering at the thought of the Wonkavator.

"Shut up, Gloop. Mike's right! Maybe whatever this up and out thing Marvin was talking about is in there!" Violet added as she and the boys ran back into the fruit-decorated room.

Augustus struggled to catch up with Mike and Violet, limping from his broken leg and carrying Charlie at the same time. They once again passed the dark Fizzy Lifting Drinks Room, the Golden Egg Room, the Wonkamobile, and the still defunct Television Room.

The dimly lit thinning hallway was so dark that the children could barely see anything. They felt themselves crammed at the end of the hallway. Augustus began to shake and hyperventilate after Mike opened the door that led to the Wonkavator.

"Stop it! This isn't helping!" Violet snapped as she, the boys, and Smudge all hopped into the Wonkavator.

"Now, where's the button for the exit?" Mike wondered out loud.

She and Mike both frantically scanned all of the buttons to find their way back into the foyer.

"I don't see anything, do you Mike?" Violet asked, still looking.

Just when Mike was about to answer, he eyed a larger white button that was surrounded by a bright red ring that was separated from the other buttons and near the ceiling. It read: **Up and Out**

The tiny cowboy grinned.

"That's it! This is the exit button!" he exclaimed.

"What are you waiting for, push it!" Violet yelled.

Mike tried to push the button, unable to reach it. He jumped up and down without avail.

"I can't reach it!" Mike yelped.

"Me neither!" Violet replied, who joined Mike.

Augustus still cradled Charlie in his arms, cowering.

"Augustus! Can you please help us out here? You're the only one who's tall enough to reach this thing!" Mike yelled.

The German boy placed Charlie onto the ground and shakily reached towards the large, isolated button. He could barely look up since he was so terrified.

"Press it!" Mike and Violet yelled in unison.

Augustus quickly pressed it and immediately grabbed Charlie's body afterwards. Seconds later, the Wonkavator began to quake and launch upward. It moved faster than ever.

"This is too fast for me! I think I might get sick again!" Augustus yelled, covering his face into Charlie's left arm.

"I agree!" Mike replied as the Wonkavator continued to ascend.

Smudge arched his back near Violet's feet and Mike tightly gripped onto her arm.

"I don't like this one bit!" Violet screamed as she moved away from Augustus.

Before any of the children realized it, the Wonkavator had flown straight through the glass roof and into the dark moonlit sky.

 **One more thing, for those who don't know, Wonka's remark right after Charlie dies is a partial quote from Sylvia Plath's poetry book "Ariel", so that belongs to Miss Plath, not me!**


	20. Down and In

**Author's Notes: Hi guys! Glad you're enjoying the story and especially Wonka's demise song (he definitely deserved it for what he's done here!). Sorry for the delay, it's been kinda a crazy week for me! XXCandyLoverXX, I actually named some of the oompa loompas after unused characters from CATCF. Terence is named after Terence Roper, one of three boys who overheated from eating too many warming candies in a lost chapter from a very early rough draft (Google it up and these three lost chapters are quite interesting!). I named Marvin after Marvin Prune, another unused child who almost made it to the story, but obviously didn't along with Miranda Piker. JOHNHAMMOND1993, mattTheWriter, Sonny April, TheIndividualist, and Linkwonka88, you will find out what happens! Off we go! :)**

Mike and Violet both scanned their surroundings as the Wonkavator continued to soar into the night sky. The children saw the bright full moon and the numerous tiny stars right before their eyes. They could also see the many lights illuminating the quaint town below them. Augustus gently dropped Charlie's limp body onto the floor, with his eyes still closed. Smudge sadly meowed and rubbed against Charlie's pallor face. A small amount of the blond boy's blood stained the Wonkavator's floor.

Mike began to feel teary eyed once more after seeing a motionless Charlie.

"We gotta save Charlie!" he cried.

Violet grabbed the still intact bottle from her pocket. Mike attempted to grab the tiny bottle from her hands and the gum chewer nudged him in the shoulder.

"No, Mike. I will be the one to do it. He saved me from that fan in the Fizzy Lifting Drinks Room and I never thanked him. Now's my chance..." she sternly told Mike.

"Cool it Gloop and help us out here! Support Charlie's head up so he can live again!" Violet ordered the terrified German boy.

Augustus opened his hazel eyes and knelt onto the floor, placing Charlie between his knees and sitting him up. Violet stared at the green elixir.

"Please work..." she muttered as Augustus opened Charlie's mouth.

Violet shakily twisted the cork off the tiny bottle and started to pour the bright green elixir onto Charlie's blueish purple tongue.

"Violet! Wait! Don't you remember what Marvin told us? Five drops at one at a time? That would of been too much at once!" Mike corrected.

Violet paused and sighed.

"You're right, Mike. Absolutely right..."

Violet slowly poured the five drops, one at a time onto Charlie's tongue. Once the final drop was placed, the three surviving children eagerly waited for Charlie's revival, but nothing happened. They waited some more and Charlie was still deathly pale and lifeless.

Mike began to sob again and tightly hugged Augustus, who covered his eyes both in terror and sadness. Smudge continued to rub against Charlie's body.

"I knew it! That thing was a fake all along! It's probably nothing but flavored sugar water with green food coloring!" Violet angrily screamed, with a wave of overwhelming sadness and guilt flooding her.

As the three children cried, a weak gasp suddenly sounded. To their shock, Charlie was awkwardly shifting. His pallor skin was restored to his original pigment and the gunshot wound, including the purple bullet that claimed his life vanished. The only evidence that remained was the blood that stained his sweater. Charlie's blue eyes slowly opened and he looked around in confusion.

"W-where are we? What happened?" he weakly asked as the other children let out huge smiles. Smudge happily meowed and loudly purred.

"CHARLIE! YOU'RE ALIVE! IT WORKED!" Mike screamed in happiness as he tightly hugged the blond boy.

"What worked?" Charlie questioned, still lost and confused as Smudge licked him in the face.

"The elixir stuff! You died and we brought you back to life!" Mike happily declared.

"Actually, it was me..." Violet replied with a huge smile.

"Really?" Charlie responded, finally smiling back.

"Yeah. I never got to thank you for saving my life at the Fizzy Lifting Drink Room. If it weren't for you, I'd be nothing but a million bloody pieces, so thanks Charlie!" she replied as she also hugged him.

"You're very welcome Violet. What about Marvin?"

The children's smiles instantly faded.

"I hate to say this, Marvin died and he told us to use the elixir on you instead so he could be with his wife again..." Augustus sadly replied.

Charlie sighed.

"Well, at least he's finally reunited with her..."

The four children noticed bright lights flashing below them. The media was still hounding the factory gates and vigorously snapping their cameras at the flying Wonkavator.

"Hey! We're definitely on TV now!" Mike cried in enthusiasm.

"Wait a second, we're in the Wonkavator, right? How'd we get out of the factory?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"See that big button above you? All we did was press it and bam! Up and out we went!" Mike replied.

"How is that possible?" Charlie questioned.

"I dunno but I think a better question to ask now is how the heck are we gonna land this thing?!" Violet shouted as the golden Wonkavator ascended into the starry night sky.

"That's a very good point Violet!" Charlie nervously replied.

The four children frantically scanned all of the buttons to find a landing button.

"All of 'em will take us back into the death trap factory and that's the last thing we need!" Mike cried.

As they continued to search the area, the flashing of the cameras and the police car lights from below intensified. The Wonkavator now seemed extremely far from the factory and the wind began to howl.

"Oh, that's just great..." Violet sarcastically huffed as the Wonkavator drifted through the wind.

A loud, propelling noise suddenly sounded from afar. Through the sky came a large black FBI helicopter that flew directly towards them.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE WONKA! WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?!" the FBI pilot shouted through his megaphone.

"HE'S NOT HERE! HE'S IN THE FACTORY SOMEWHERE!" Violet screamed, hoping the pilot could somehow hear her voice through the thick glass.

"I'M WARNING YOU!" the pilot yelled back, who clearly did not hear Violet.

As the wind blew, the helicopter shone an intensely bright light directly at the Wonkavator and Smudge. Charlie was blinded by the strong light as he covered his eyes with his blood stained sleeve.

"I SEE TWO OF THE FIVE MISSING CHILDREN, DON'T HIDE FROM ME CANDYMAN! WHERE ARE THE OTHER THREE?!" the pilot demanded as loud gunshots sounded.

All four children gasped in horror and shock as they realized that the pilot was shooting directly at the Wonkavator, which was drifting through the wind. They frantically searched for a way down as more bullets struck the Wonkavator's golden sides. Mike flinched as a bullet sped through one of the glass windows and missed him only by a centimeter. The cracked window caused a deafening sound from the rushing air.

"We got to find a way down soon!" Augustus cried as his ears began to ring from the explosive decompression.

"WE GOT YOU NOW CANDYMAN! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" the pilot shouted.

The cracks on the window grew longer as more air blew out of it. Smudge meowed in terror at the sound. Mike covered his blue eyes when the bright flashlight shone on him. He managed to notice the light shining on a large button that was directly across from the Up and Out button. It was nearly identical, with the exceptions of having a blue ring as opposed to a red one and it read: **Down and In**.

"That's it! We gotta press this button!" the tiny cowboy yelled, pointing at the blue button.

"But that's gonna take us right back to the factory!" Charlie responded as another bullet struck the Wonkavator.

Augustus opened his eyes and reached for the Down and In button. He shakily pressed it and in a matter of seconds, the Wonkavator rapidly descended towards the ground.

"THIS ISN'T OVER WONKA!" the pilot shouted through his megaphone.

The four children huddled with each other and Smudge for dear life. Charlie's heart raced, fearing for the worst as he tightly clutched Smudge. All too soon, the Wonkavator loudly crashed onto the already cracked pavement. All of the remaining glass completely shattered and multiple chards flew everywhere. None of the children budged after the crash, all shaking in fear and shock. Mike did not notice the massive chard that was wedged into his left cheek as blood started to slowly leak from it.

"First off, is everyone still alive here?" Violet asked, finally breaking the silence and looking around her surroundings.

"Yeah!" Charlie and Mike shakily responded in unison followed by a quick "Ja!" from Augustus.

The three boys all looked around to see small clouds of dust and asphalt emerging from below and the Wonkavator deeply lodged into the pavement. Cars loudly honked and the locals shouted from a distance.

"That's my school!" Charlie awkwardly told the others, pointing at the aging brick building that was just inches away from the fallen Wonkavator.

Mike laughed hysterically.

"If only it landed on your school!" he cried, struggling to fight his laughter.

Violet nudged him in the shoulder.

"How are we going to go back to factory to find our parents?" Augustus questioned.

"That's easy! I know how to get there from here! I used to go check out the factory gates after school everyday!" Charlie exclaimed as he and the others climbed out of the Wonkavator via the now glassless windows.

The four children and Smudge quickly ran through the dimly lit streets of Charlie's hometown.

"So, you're saying that you idolized that nutcase?!" Violet yelled as she started to sound out of breath.

"Y-yeah! I was just curious and I thought that his was candy was delicious, I believed I was so lucky to have one until now..." the blond boy panted.

Charlie could still see the FBI helicopter circling by his school and the totaled Wonkavator. The sound of sirens blared the air and many locals scurried out of their homes to see the commotion.

"Almost-there..." Charlie told the others as they finally reached the factory gates, which was now surrounded by dozens of polices cars, a fire truck, and a massive crowd of anxious people and the media. The crowd seemed to triple in size from when the children first entered into the factory hours prior. Charlie eyed the clock tower, which read 12:50.

"It's almost one in the morning!" Violet breathed as she scooped up a shaky Smudge.

The four children struggled to move into the tight, anxious crowd. The same anchormen and women who interviewed them all stood near the police cars, with calm looks etched on their faces.

"I FOUND THE MISSING CHILDREN!" a woman screamed from behind, who tightly grabbed Mike by the arm.

Charlie immediately recognized the middle-aged, brunette woman. She was the first person who discovered his last minute golden ticket find.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?! I FOUND THE MISSING CHILDREN!" the woman shouted louder.

Her second cry finally grabbed the media's attention. Moments later, the anchormen and women all swarmed towards the four children, excited, relieved, and mortified by their battered conditions.

"What happened to you?" a British man asked Mike from afar, noticing his black eye and the chard piercing his cheek.

All of the children were overwhelmed by the media hounding them with questions regarding their traumatic experience at the factory. They found themselves separated from each other by the large crowd. Even Violet no longer enjoyed the media's company. Charlie could hear Augustus furiously scream something in German, which surprised him.

"Sorry Mr. Gloop, I don't speak German. Speak in English please..." an anchorwoman condescendingly told the normally soft-spoken German boy.

"I said... where is my mutter?!" Augustus yelled in English.

"Oh... all of the ticket winners chaperones, including your mother are currently in the hospital for alcohol poisoning-like symptoms." the anchorwoman explained.

Charlie could see Augustus' astonished look etched in his sweaty face from a distance.

"Are they okay?" Augustus anxiously asked as Charlie shoved several people away to reach him.

"Augustus. While you were in the freezer, Mike and I found out that all of our guardians are expected to recover. We heard in on the factory ham radio when we were looking for you and Violet." Charlie responded.

Before Augustus could reply, someone yelled: "MR. WONKA? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The children immediately recognized Veruca's shrill voice from afar. They eyed her, waddling from the side of the factory covered in head-to-toe rotting garbage and scratches from the squirrels. Flies danced around the rancid girl and she was crowned with the top half of a cracked bad golden egg. Veruca was fuming and swatting the flies away from her.

"HERE'S VERUCA SALT! ALL FIVE CHILDREN HAVE BEEN FOUND!" an anchorman yelled as the media dashed away from the four children and charged towards Veruca.

The garbage-soiled girl's face turned ashen and tried to run back into the factory.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU VILE VERMON! THE WORLD CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS!" Veruca shrieked as the media followed her inside.

Violet let out a snort-like laugh.

"Serves her right..." she whispered to Charlie with a smirk, who nodded in agreement.

A couple of more anchormen tried to interview them, the front door suddenly started to crack open

"Where are the children? I need them..." an all too familiar voice asked from inside.


	21. Safe at Last

**Author's Notes: Thanks again for your positive feedback everyone! :) TheIndividualist, thanks again for your very kind words :) MrWonkyWonka, your review actually made me laugh- now that I think of it, maybe the Wonkavator should have crashed into Charlie's school! No more school! You will all find out whether or not Wonka said the last quote from my previous chapter very soon. You are absolutely right Wolfy76398, the suspense is indeed terrible! I hope it'll last... anyways, onto the story! :)**

The crowd froze as the wooden door slowly creaked open. Out of the dark factory came Wonka himself, covered in second and third degree burns on the left side of his body. Many holes adorned his velvet purple jacket and his khakis and he slowly limped towards the crowd with his somewhat charred cane. The burned candyman let out a sadistic smile.

Charlie stared at him in horror, wondering how he escaped such a gruesome fate.

"Where are the- oh! I see you, Augustus! Come on Augustus, don't be shy..." he calmly stated as he pointed at the tallest and the eldest of the children with his cane.

Augustus' sweaty face turned pale and he loudly gulped. Mike tightly clung onto Charlie's left arm and pointed his toy gun with his other hand, shaking. Smudge loudly hissed and arched his back once more.

"Do you want to see the rest of my factory?" Wonka pleasantly asked the children, pretending nothing had happened.

He paused and gasped at the sight of Charlie, alive and mostly well.

"C-Charlie Bucket?! No! It can't be! You're dead!" the chocolatier shouted in pure shock.

"You have the right to remain silent! You are under arrest William Wonka!" a police officer shouted from afar.

The young, burly officer rushed towards the candyman, clutching a set of handcuffs.

Wonka glared at the officer and smirked.

"Me? Under arrest? For what, just taking innocent children on an innocent tour to my world renowned chocolate factory? I think not!" the candyman declared as he grabbed his purple handgun.

The gunshot roared the night sky as the purple bullet struck the officer in the leg. The crowd gasped in horror. Mike watched the police officer writhing in agony and bleeding. He looked at his loyal gun and then back to the bloody police officer. The tiny cowboy slowly placed his gun back into his pocket.

Wonka laughed with glee and grabbed the silver handcuffs.

"You can't catch me now!" he declared as he snatched Charlie by the arm and dragged him towards the factory.

"Let go of me!" the blond boy screamed, desperately wrestling out of the candyman's clutches.

"It's a little too late for now, isn't Charlie? You and I are going on a little trip to my one and only Wonkacopter, where I'll make sure you'll actually die this time!" the chocolatier sneered, pointing his gun directly at Charlie's head.

The other three children watched in horror.

"Come on! We can't let him get away! Charlie's saved us plenty of times today!" Mike yelled as he bolted away from the others.

Without any hesitation, Violet, Augustus, and Smudge joined him to rescue Charlie.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going?! That man is dangerous! He could kill you!" an anchorman shouted as the cameras began to hound the three children.

"Cool it! He's tried to a million of times already captain obvious!" Violet retorted without looking back.

Before the burnt candyman could enter inside, the familiar chorus of singing oompa loompas echoed from inside. The crowd paused in confusion by the singing. Wonka's face turned ashen. Dozens of rebelling oompa loompas slowly marched towards the candyman from both directions.

"No. No! Please, I beg you! Don't do that! You know that the public eye cannot see you under any circumstances!" Wonka frantically pleaded.

The curious media peered inside and the photographers vigorously snapped their cameras at the angry orange-skinned creatures. The anchormen all lost interest in the children and followed the cameras to investigate. The oompa loompas all pounced on the candyman, yelling in their native language. Charlie managed to slip out of the chocolatier's clutches and dashed back towards Mike, Violet and Augustus.

"Oompa Loompas..." a middle-aged policeman muttered to himself as he and his younger partner ran to arrest Wonka.

The children looked at the grizzled officer in surprise.

"You know what an oompa loompa is?" Mike asked.

The officer did not respond as he managed to handcuff Wonka.

"You have the right to remain silent and you are under arrest Mr. Wonka..." he sternly told the candyman.

Wonka's blue eyed widened in shock upon seeing the aging officer.

"Larsson? Is that you?" he questioned.

"Yes Mr. Wonka, it's me. This is what I became after you unjustly fired me and dozens of my former coworkers fifteen years ago for an unspecified reason. You know, I overheard your conversation with Wilkinson about using those poor oompa loompas as slaves. They deserve a better life back at Loompa Land and you deserve to spend the rest of your pathetic life rotting in jail!" Officer Larsson shouted as he shoved the chocolatier into his car.

"You go to hell Larsson! The oompa loompas were a thousand more times productive than you ever were-"

Officer Larsson slammed the car door and the cameras shifted towards an angry and handcuffed Wonka. The children looked on in interest.

"So Mr. policeman, you worked for him?" Mike politely questioned.

"Yes. I was one of his original employees and he hired me opening day back in 1950. Those were awful days, he did not treat us well at all." Officer Larsson sighed.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for finally arresting him!" Violet replied.

"You're quite welcome young lady."

The oompa loompas slowly walked outside the door and loudly cheered, not caring the cameras were fixated on them.

"Officer, how are they gonna get back to Loompa Land?" Charlie asked.

"Once that bastard is behind bars, I'll arrange a special flight for all of them to return to their rightful home. From what I heard, it's quite a peaceful little tropical island that is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." Officer Larsson kindly told the children.

Charlie let out a huge smile, knowing that peace was now finally restored for the oompa loompas. As the police investigated the factory, all five children were interviewed by many anchormen and officers before they were sent to the hospital for their minor injuries several hours later. Veruca was the last to be dismissed due to her possible involvement of Wonka and Wilkinson's failed plot. The spoilt girl told the officers that she was unaware of what the candyman's true intention and she left the scene without any punishment.

After a nurse stitched up the laceration he received from the falling machines in the Inventing Room, he sat in the nearly empty hospital foyer with the other children except for Veruca, who decided to go back into her luxury hotel room to take a bath. The four children refused to leave until they saw their respective guardians. Charlie looked at the clock, which read 6:35 AM. He saw the pitch black starry sky slowly turning blue through a huge window as Smudge curled up on his lap, sound asleep. None of the children showed any signs of exhaustion with their traumatic experience and their guardians' conditions hanging over their heads. Augustus looked at his broken leg which was now wrapped in a white cast as he fiddled with one of his crutches.

"I wanna see my mom now." Mike mumbled, accidentally touching his newly stitched laceration on his face.

"I know, we all kinda want to see our parents too!" Violet impatiently replied as she rose from her spot and marched towards the receptionist.

"Hey! Can we see our parents now?! We've been waiting for too long!" she shouted at the bored receptionist.

"Visiting hours do not start until 8 AM and you know that," the receptionist robotically replied.

"I don't care! You have no idea the hell we just went through! Did you hear about it on the news? Anywhere?!" Violet hissed.

The receptionist sighed.

"Very well then. This will be the only exception based on the circumstances you all went through, Miss Beauregarde. You and the others can go see your guardians, all of them are reported in good condition as of now." she responded in a monotone voice.

The children cheered and happily walked deeper into the hospital, eager to finally see their guardians. A young nurse who was easily in her mid to late twenties led them into a long dark hallway. She suddenly paused and knocked on one of the doors.

"Sam? Someone's here to see you!" she politely told Mr. Beauregarde.

The nurse smiled at Violet and nodded to her.

Violet let out a huge smile and dashed into the small room.

"DAD!" she screamed in joy.

Charlie peeked in to see Mr. Beauregarde, who looked pale and lethargic. He weakly smiled at his daughter.

"Oh baby! Are you alright?" he cried, hugging her back.

"Yeah! Are you okay dad?" Violet responded.

Charlie smiled as he watched father and daughter tightly embracing each other, who were both crying with tears of joy.

He saw the nurse tap Augustus by the shoulder and she led him into his mother's room.

"Mama!" he cried as he nearly fell facedown on the floor, letting go of his crutches.

Mrs. Gloop let out a huge smile as she and her son happily talked to one another in German.

The nurse led Charlie and Mike to the next two rooms and knocked both doors. She gestured Mike into the room to their left. The tiny cowboy darted into his mother's small room.

"MOM! I'M OK!" he cried as Mrs. Teevee slowly looked up to see her son, who was covered in bruises and stitches.

"Mike! Thank goodness you're alright! What happened to your face?" she asked as mother and son tightly embraced each other.

The tiny cowboy did not notice the morning news softly playing on the aging TV in front of his mother's bed.

The nurse softly tapped Charlie on the shoulder and sweetly smiled at him.

"Your grandfather is ready to see you."

Charlie immediately ran into the small room where Grandpa Joe lay in his small bed. He looked up at his grandson and smiled.

"Charlie?" he groggily asked.

"Grandpa!" Charlie cried as he embraced Grandpa Joe.

"Oh Charlie! Thank heavens you're alright! I was worried sick about you! Your mother's going to be so thrilled!" Grandpa Joe cried as he hugged Charlie back. Like the Beauregardes, grandfather and grandson found themselves both joyfully crying.

"I was so worried about you too grandpa!" Charlie sniffled.

Grandpa Joe let out a hearty laugh.

"Ah Charlie, you don't need to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine now..."

Smudge meowed from below.

"Where did this little fellow came from and why do I smell chocolate?" Grandpa Joe asked, looking at the tiny cocoa cat.

"Oh, this is Smudge! He is one of Wonka's cocoa cats. Wonka made the cats smell like chocolate and have chocolate DNA in their blood. He was such a huge help when we escaped the factory! You can pet him, he's very friendly!" Charlie explained as he gently picked up a purring Smudge.

Grandpa Joe pet the chocolate-scented cat, who rubbed against his hand.

"He is a friendly little fellow and he does smell like chocolate indeed!" he remarked as his grandson tightly hugged him once more.

The blond boy did not have a single care in the world now that he was safe from Wonka and reunited with his beloved grandfather at last. The sky slowly grew lighter mixed with bright orange hues as the first sliver of the sun emerged, thus marking the beginning of a new, golden day.

 **Note, this is not the final chapter, the next one will be. So stay tuned! :)**


	22. Sweet Justice

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for your positive feedback and I'm thrilled that you guys enjoyed my first CATCF Fanfic, especially TheIndividualist, mattTheWriter072, Linkwonka88, Sonny April, JOHNHAMMOND1993, and Turrislucidus! You guys are awesome! :) Anyway, here comes the grand finale! :)**

The day was April 1, 1972, exactly six months after Charlie and three of his fellow contestants narrowly escaped from Willy Wonka's ill-fated chocolate factory. It was also the final day of the month-long trial for both Wonka and his would of been heiress, Veruca Salt.

After the chocolatier's arrest, Veruca was spared from punishment. However, her freedom soon ended once the other four children testified to the police and detectives of what she had done to Mike and Augustus. The spoilt girl was sent to juvenile hall for savagely torturing Mike in the Rubber Forest and not stopping Wonka from overheating Augustus with the Warming Candies, just hours before her flight back home to London.

Over the past six months, the factory was examined by various police officers, detectives, and health inspectors. After the investigations were complete, the once mysterious chocolate factory was bulldozed to the ground due to its inhumane and unsanitary conditions. A massive crowd of locals and newspeople from all over the world gathered around the large, aging white marble courthouse, all eager to hear Wonka and Veruca's respective verdicts.

Charlie sat in the front row of the pew-styled audience section with both nervousness and excitement. He shakily straightened his slightly worn out purple necktie as he sat next to Mike, who stopped wearing cowboy costumes, carrying around toy weapons, and watching violent Western TV shows since visiting the factory. The tiny cowboy was now dressed in a white dress shirt with faded cyan stripes and black pants. He was also left with a permanent scar on his cheek from the chard of glass that pierced him. The long, pink raised line reminded Charlie too much of Wilkinson.

"You okay Charlie?" Mike whispered to the blond boy.

"Yeah, I'm just eager to see what'll happen to Wonka and Veruca." Charlie replied.

"Us too! I don't think the nit or the psychopath are gonna get away with anything! Boy, it sure felt terrific when dad and I sued that bastard! I hope he gets life in prison and he deserves it!" Violet replied with a grin as her father smiled from behind.

The former gum enthusiast had not chewed a single piece of gum for six months.

"Me too!" Mike cried with excitement as Wonka and Veruca slowly marched towards their positions right in front of the judge's chair.

Both criminals scowled at the other children, clad in orange jumpsuits and restrained by handcuffs. Mike made mock faces at a fuming Veruca, which further angered her.

"Ja. We will find out very soon..." Augustus quietly remarked, whose broken leg was completely healed.

Since escaping the factory, the German boy had lost nearly 30 pounds and no longer consumed sweets and fatty foods altogether.

Charlie looked around the crowded, wood-paneled courtroom. Mike sat next to him, slightly pacing back and forth, anxious to hear the sentences. Next to him, Violet silently sat in her position, picking her nose. The now thin Augustus glanced at Violet and then quickly cringed in disgust and turned away. Behind the four children sat their respective guardians, including Charlie's mother, who was chatting with Grandpa Joe and Mr. Beauregarde. Charlie shifted towards the front to see Wonka and Veruca sitting next to each other in silence. Both of Veruca's parents sat near the crammed jury box, with angry and distraught looks etched on their faces. Amongst the jury box sat Charlie's teacher, Mr. Turkentine, who waved and smiled at the blond boy.

The tall, elderly judge slowly walked towards his bench and slowly sat on it as everyone fell silent. The trial began with its intense final arguments.

"This is bloody rubbish! Do you think I, an innocent schoolgirl like myself would beat and torture a little boy like that? Only a sicko would do such a thing!" Veruca harshly shrieked.

"Silence! We have heard this statement quite enough for the past month!" the judge roared, clearly tired of Veruca's claims of innocence.

"I think you answered your own question you nit! You're basically calling yourself a sicko!" Violet shouted at her as Mike burst out laughing.

"That's my girl!" Mr. Beauregarde quietly remarked as he lightly patted his daughter's shoulder.

Veruca loudly huffed and faced the irritated judge.

"Be quiet Mike!" Mrs. Teevee angrily whispered to her son, who immediately stopped laughing and loudly gulped.

Charlie looked behind to see the court artist quickly sketching the scene and the judge clanked his stick onto his chair.

"The verdicts have both been set. Veruca Elizabeth Salt, you have been found guilty of assault and aggravating battery against Michael John Teevee, and assisting William Wonka torturing and overheating Augustus Frederick Gloop. You will be sentenced to three years in juvenile hall. No more statements for you Miss Salt!" the judge ordered.

Veruca's face turned ashen and buried her face into her hands. Her thin mother burst into tears while her father simply glared at his now disowned daughter.

"Serves her right!" Violet whispered to Charlie, who slightly smiled.

"As for you, Mr. William Wonka. Your verdict is far more grave than Miss Salt's. You have been found guilty of the attempted murders and assault of Violet Lynn Beauregarde, Charles Paul Bucket, Augustus Frederick Gloop, and Michael John Teevee. In addition, you have been found guilty of child endangerment, tampering, pollution, poisoning five adults, animal cruelty, cannibalism, and the enslavement and severe abuse of an entire foreign species. You, therefore will be sentenced to life plus 50 years in prison!" the judge added.

Wonka's face turned into a violent shade of crimson and loudly banged his handcuffed hands.

"LIFE?! LIFE IN PRISON?! HOW DARE YOU! I meant no harm! I'm the world's favorite candyman and all I ever wanted was to make the world taste good!" he roared.

His yells shook the wooden room, causing the artist to nearly drop his colored pencils.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka, orders are orders. The candyman can't..." the judge sternly told Wonka.

Moments later, several police officers, including Officer Larsson dragged Wonka and Veruca out of the courthouse. Charlie smiled after seeing Officer Larsson dragging his former boss back to jail. He could see the intense happiness in the middle-aged officer's eyes. Once both orange-clad criminals were dragged away, the crowd cheered in pure happiness.

"It's all over! It's all over Charlie!" Grandpa Joe happily exclaimed as he hugged his grandson.

"I know! It's such a relief!" Charlie replied, smiling ear-to-ear.

"I think it's best we should all go home now. Hopefully Smudge isn't causing too much trouble for mom, dad, and Grandma Josephine." Mrs. Bucket told the others as Charlie hugged Mike and Violet.

"Don't worry mom, he'll be alright. He always does such a great job keeping everyone company!" Charlie remarked about his pet cocoa cat.

Charlie and the others happily walked outside the marble courthouse, with the press hounding them with anchormen and photographers. The excessive interviews and flashing lights no longer bothered the four runner-ups in any way since they had grown accustomed to them. The children all felt relieved that the madness ended for once and for all and looked forward to returning to their normal lives.

Two days had passed, all of the other children and their parents were scheduled to fly back to their respective hometowns. Charlie rode his bike to the small airport so he could say goodbye to his fellow ticket finders and friends. When he finally arrived to the crowded airport, he eyed the Teevee, Beauregarde, and Gloop families gathered inside, chatting with each other.

Before Charlie could utter a single word, Mike looked over and yelled: "CHARLIE!"

The others quickly looked at the blond boy.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Violet happily asked the blond boy.

Charlie slightly blushed.

"Well... I just wanted to say goodbye before you leave for your flights..." he simply stated as the others smiled.

Mrs. Gloop glanced at the clock.

"My goodness! Augustus liebling! Our flight is leaving in ten minutes!" she yelled in her thick German accent.

Augustus weakly smiled at Charlie.

"Auf Wiedersehn Charlie." he shyly told Charlie as he gently shook his hand.

"Thanks. Auf Wiedersehn to you too Augustus..." Charlie responded as his mother quickly bid her farewells to the others and both mother and son dashed away to catch their flight to Bavaria.

Charlie could hear Mike and Violet loudly saying goodbye to one another.

"Hey. I gotta go too. It's sure been very hectic lately but hey, I'm so glad I got to know you Charlie! You're a really groovy dude." Violet told him with a sweet smile.

"Well, see ya later Charlie." Violet said as she and Charlie hugged one another.

Once they let go of one another, Mr. Beauregarde cleared his throat.

"Oh! I almost forgot! If you happen to stumble upon Miles City one of these days, feel free to stop by or call, the number's right here on the card. With Sam B. it's a guarantee!" he exclaimed as he tightly shook Charlie's hand.

Charlie's hand grew sore since Violet's father shook his hand so hard. Father and daughter then both darted deeper into the airport to catch their flight to Billings.

Once the Beauregardes were gone, Charlie and Mike looked at one another.

"I guess this is goodbye..." Mike sadly stated.

Mrs. Teevee huffed to herself.

"Make it quick! Our flight leaves very soon and we can't miss it! I'm already behind in grading the exams-"

"Mom! Don't worry, it'll be quick! I promise!" Mike cried.

Charlie looked at the tiny scarred boy and sighed.

"Charlie, I'm gonna miss you..." Mike told the blond boy.

"I'll miss you too Mike. Thanks for being such a great friend." Charlie replied, starting to feel emotional.

Mike let out a huge grin.

"You're welcome and you're a terrific friend! I hope I'll see you again one day!"

"Me too, Mike. Smudge says hi!" Charlie replied with a huge smile.

"Hi Smudge! So do Bullseye and Whisper!" Mike replied, referring to his own female cocoa cat.

Mrs. Teevee anxiously looked at the clock.

"MIKE! NOW!" she yelled.

Mike sighed.

"Oh alright mom... bye Charlie!" he cried as he tightly hugged his friend one last time.

Charlie tightly hugged him back.

"Bye Mike..."

He felt Mrs. Teevee grab her son by the arm and they both dashed away to catch their flight to Phoenix. Mike looked back and waved him goodbye one last time as Charlie waved him back.

Once the Teevees disappeared, Charlie looked around the crowded airport, already missing his fellow ticket finders. He sighed and slowly walked outside towards his battered bike. He sat on the leathered seat and glanced at the large, steel building one last time. He then quickly pedaled away, ready to return to his old life. Charlie Bucket did not need a grand prize or a large quantity of money to be the luckiest boy alive.


End file.
